The Red Bird
by Min-Min-chan
Summary: After having a new mission assigned to them, the detective and his friends head for Tokyo. The Mews have a new enemy on the rise who seem to have taken an interest in Ichigo and Mint. What happens when these two worlds collide what's going on with Hiei, how will everyone be changed? Find out all the answers and more within the story, more details on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new mission**

**After having a new mission assigned to them, the detective and his friends head for Tokyo. The Mews have a new enemy on the rise who seem to have taken an interest in Ichigo and Mint. What happens when these two worlds collide what's going on with Hiei, how will everyone be changed? Find out all the answers and more within the story.  
Please note that I have also add Yuki and Kyo from Fruits Basket. This story is rated M for strong adult Language, and suggested adult situations. Later on in the story it will become more than suggested ^^. This is my first story and all reviews are welcomed with open arms, please R&R it'll make the flying monkeys happy. Thank you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Fruits Basket (just borrowing the characters).**

"Koeme, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, yes. I need you and the others to go to Tokyo."

"I understand that, but that city has heroes."

"I highly doubt that they know about demons Kurama."

"But even so, we shouldn't…"

"Kurama, just go get the others."

"What should I tell them?"

"Tell them…that you guys are going on a trip." Koeme said thoughtfully.

"Yes Koeme." Kurama turned and walked out of Koemes office only to let out a defeated sigh. As he turned the corner he bumped in to Boton, he staggered back as she fell to the ground.

"Owwww." Boton said as she rubbed her tail bone.

"I'm sorry Boton; I was in a deep thought." Kurama explained as he helped her up.

"It's okay, thank you" She replied as she dusted herself off. "Were you thinking of Koeme?" She asked.

"Yes, he wants us to go to Tokyo; I think it's a bad idea."

"Yep that's Koeme alright." She said trying to lift his sprits.

"Very much so." He said as a light smile came on to his face.

"I wish you and the others luck." She said as she started to walk away.

"Wait you're not coming with us?" Kurama asked turning around.

"'Afraid not."

"Okay, thank you and take care."

"You to." She said as she waved out of sight.

"Thank you," he looked down, "I'll need it.

"So Koeme is sending all of us to Tokyo?"

"For the fifth time, yes Yusuke."

"And we all can go?"

"Koeme said the others." Kurama replied looking at Kuwabara.

"Sooo, does that mean that the lovely Yu….."

"No, she's not coming?" The short three eyed demon snapped.

"Look shrimp…." Kuwabara started.

"I agree with Hiei, the girls should stay here."

"Well then, what the hell are we waiting for, lets go!" Avery excited Yusuke jumped up from his chair.

"Right, well then let's go to Koemes office." Kurama said standing up and leading the way out of the door.

At Koemes office Boton was explaining why they were going and repeatedly emphasize that it was work and no play.

"Now remember boys, update us on a daily basis." Koeme told them as he paced the length of his desk.

"We will Koeme." Kurama assured him.

"Good." Koeme hoped off his desk and pressed a button. This separated the walls behind his desk to revel the overview of Tokyo.

"Whoa!" Kuwabara yelled happily, while a long drawn out whistle came from Yusuke.

"That's where we're going? Wow Koeme you out done yourself." Yusuke shouted as he slapped Koeme on the back. Koeme let out a sharp cough and glared at Yusuke.

"Yusuke, I'm entrusting you to look over this town, and please do not screw this up."

"Not a problem Koeme. Lets go!" Yusuke trusted a fist into the air and jumped in the overview.

"Yeah!" A very over exacted Kuwabara followed.

"Hn." was all Hiei had to say as he walked through the overview with his hands in his pockets.

"Take care." Boton said to Kurama.

"Thank you." 'I'll need it Kurama slightly bowed his head and left after the others in the overview.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The encounter**

**DISCLAMER: Don't own Mew Mew Power or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

"Waaa, I'm late again!" Shouted a red-head girl. "Ryou's gonna' kill me." She said as she ran out of her school and around the corner to the café that she works at.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"She's late again!" A blonde boy shouted from his office.

"I donno' why he sounds so surprised after all this is Ichigo we're talking about." A short hyper blonde girl said, as she skated around the café, blanching plates on plates.

"But she should know better by now." Said a average tall girl, wearing glasses, as she watched the blonde girl skate around the room.

"She'll be here soon." Said one of the other girls sitting down at a table closet to the door drinking her tea.

"Why should we worry?" Responded a tall slender girl with purple hair.

They all stopped to look at the taller girl only to hear the front door swing open.

"I…..I'm here!" Announced the red-head as she feel to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Ichigo." The blond girl turned to look at her.

"You're late!" A stern voice came from the doorway of the kitchen.

"It's not my fault Ryou." The red-head stood up in defense.

"And who's fault is it Ichigo?!" Ryou said crossing his arms across his chest.

"My teachers." Ichigo responded innocently.

"How so?"

"She put me on the cleaning crew."

"Well go get changed."

"Nayy." She stuck her tongue out as she went to the back to change.

"What am I going to do with her?" Ryou said to himself running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Ryou she is still going to school and coming here right after, she's still a kid at heart. Try to go a little easy on her." Keiichiro said as he entered the dinning room.

"Yea I know that Keiichiro, but she still has responsibilities."

"Well I have an idea on what you could do with her." The girl drinking tea started.

"What?" Ryou asked as he and Keiichiro looked her way.

"You could always ask her out on a date?" She said as a smile curved her lips.

"W-What!?" He started to blush, "I can't do that!"

"Actually she does have a point. You and Ichigo are always fluting without noticing it." Keiichiro said as he thought about it.

"Yes you can." Said the blonde girl.

"No, you three know it'd be wrong." Ryou said shaking his head.

As they all continued their conversation the front door opened and four men stepped in.

"Mint, Keiichiro stop!" Ryou shouted and stomped out of the room with Keiichiro following him.

"Mint, why do you do teas him so?" The girl wearing glasses asked.

"Do what?" Ichigo asked as she came back.

"Nothing." Mint said, then looked over at the door, "we have customers." Mint announced as she eyed all four men.

"Hello, can I help you?" The taller girl asked as she walked up to them.

"Yes, we're looking for some very heroic people." Kurama said trying to think of the right words to use.

"Heroic how?" Mint asked setting down her tea and crossing her arms as she turned to stand by the table she sat at.

"We're looking for superheroes." Yusuke said as he sat down at a table that was next to the door.

"Well we don't know any heroes around here." The girl who was standing in front of them said as she shoot Yusuke a glare.

Kurama sighed and spook up. "My name is Kurama."

"I'm lettuce." The girl wearing glasses said as she gave a little bow.

"Hiya', I'm Pudding." The blonde girl said hyperly.

"It's nice to met you both." Kurama said with a smile.

"Likewise." Lettuce responded.

"Hello." Kuwabara started, just now taking notice as to where he and his friends were and, eyeing the taller girl. Then sat at the same table as Yusuke just to be next to her. "I'm Kuwabara, and you are…?"

"Not interested ." She said shooting him down.

Kurama shook his head only to stop and look at a giggling Mint.

"Psstttt, Mint." Ichigo whispered to Mint, she stopped giggling and looked over at Ichigo with a questioning look on her face.

"Someone's checking you out." Ichigo teased as she lightly nodded her head to Kurama.

"Shut up." Mint told Ichigo as she looked at Kurama. "Hello I'm Mint." She introduced herself.

"And I'm Ichigo." She said, bouncing next to Mint.

"If you don't mind my asking, who are your friends?" Mint questioned.

"This is Hiei." Kurama said pointing to the three eye demon, "and this is Yusuke." Pointing to the boy sitting down.

"It's nice to meet you all." Mint said kindly.

"And who is your lovely friend?" Kuwabara asked.

"My name is Zakuro." The taller girl said turning around and going to the kitchen.

"So can we get you guys anything?" Ichigo asked.

"Yea an explanation why your friend is so cold-hearted." Kuwabara said a little upset.

"Nee-sama isn't cold-hearted!" Mint snapped.

The room fell silent and Mint felt her face heat up. Just as Ichigo was about to open her mouth a bell went off, and everyone looked around, but only to find out that the sound was coming from of the boys.

"Cell phone?" Ichigo and Mint asked in unasion.

"Uhh why yes it is, and now if you all will excuse us we have to go." Kurama told them as they all left.

"Awwwwww" Pudding said sadly as she sat down where Mint had been seated before.

Mint and Ichigo looked at each other and nodded as to say that they know what each one was thinking.

"Hey Pudding" Ichigo walked over to her.

"Yes?" Pudding looked up at Ichigo.

"Do you wanna play detevtive again?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah!" Pudding exclaimed and jumped up.

"Zakuro, we're leaving." They all called out.

"Bye." She waved over the counter.

All three girls went to go get dressed in their school clothes and get ready to leave only to stop and look at Lettuce.

"What's wrong Lettuce?" Pudding asked.

"I don't think this is a good idea." She said looking down and twirling her thumbs.

"Come on Lettuce, this'll be fun." Pudding said. Lettuce took a moment to think about this and nodded, "alright, lets go." She said happily.

"Yay.!" Pudding yelled as she jumped up.

The girls walked out of the café door and followed in the direction the boys had gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Never again**

**DISCLAER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Mew Mew Power**

"How many damn demons do we have to kill!?" Yusuke shouted as he fell on his back.

"As many as need be that is until Koenma says we're done." Kurama answered, leaning against a tree.

"Ugh! Damnit all!" Yusuke shouted again.

"Stop your complaining detective." Hiei said as he sat in a tree.

"Whoa the shrimp talks." Kuwabara said looking up at Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei said as went back to his quiet stage.

"So Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he sat up to look at his red-hair friend.

Kurama thinking to himself took a step forwards to Yusuke, 'this couldn't be good.' "Yes Yusuke?" Kurama acknowledged his friend.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"What cha getting' at Urameshi" Kuwabara asked.

"Would you shut up."

Kurama cleared his throat and brought attention back to himself, "to answer your question Yusuke I believe in it sometimes. Why do you ask?" Kurama spoke his words carefully.

"Well would you consider today to be one of those days?" Yusuke asked taking his eyes off of his school mate.

There was a long pause as Kurama thought about what he had experienced earlier. He hand never had his heart race like that to such a sound, and it was only a little giggle. Why was it this girl who had brought a feeling like that to him when all the girls at his school did the same thing?

"Yo, earth to Kurama." Yusuke said as he was now in front of the fox waving a hand in front of his face. Kurama blinked and lightly shook his head.

"No Yusuke, I would not. Why do you ask?"

"Cause of the way you were acting."

"Explain please."

"We lost you when that blue-haired girl giggled." Yusuke said. "A fricken damned giggle Kurama really? "

Kurama couldn't think of anything to say. And to make things worse he knew that Yusuke was right.

"Mint-chan he likes you." Ichigo teased in a whisper as they were in one of the trees.

"Shut it cat." Mint snapped at her.

"Ummmmm guys?" Lettuce spook up.

"Yes?" All three girls answered.

'**CRACK'**

"Hey runt did you gain weight?!" Kuwabara asked Hiei as he leveled his head with the height of the tree Hiei was in.

"That wasn't me you buffoon." Hiei said as he jumped of the branch and landed next to Kurama.

'**CRACK'**

All four boys looked around them, but only found the trees watching them.

"This isn't good." Mint whispered to the others.

"Aww maybe it's just th…."

'**CRACK'**

The branch broke under the girls weight and sent all four of them falling to the ground.

"Shit." Yusuke said looking the way of the falling girls. "Should w…."

Kuwabara started to run, but in the end he tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face. Lettuce on the other hand hadn't realized that she had landed on the ground, well landed on Kuwabaras back. Lettuce got up and thanked Kuwabara, after apologizing to him for landing on his back. Yusuke pushed Hiei out under a falling Pudding, he stumbled out and turned to Yusuke and glared at him. Yusuke only pointed up at Pudding so Hiei held his arms out to catch her. Once him his arms he dropped her.

"Owww." Pudding said as she stood up and saw Lettuce running to her side.

"Pudding they're still up in the tree."

Puddings expression turned from pain to fear at what Lettuce had said.

"Lettuce what are we gonna do, we can't leave them up there by themselves."

"If I may ask, what's wrong?" Kurama asked stepping next to Lettuce.

She sighed and turned to him, "I'm sorry but I have to ask you for a favor and it has to be a fast decision." Ichigo let out a scream that made the blood run cold in the bodies below her and Mint.

Lettuce looked up to see that Ichigo was falling out of the tree and Mint was trying to catch her and fight off whatever was after them. Lettuce then turned to Kurama and Yusuke, "will the two of you please save them?"

Both boys looked at each other and nodded. And with no time to spare they both jumped into the tree that held Mint fighting her own and protecting Ichigo at the same time.

"How the fucking hell did we end up in this situation?" Yusuke asked as he jumped higher and higher into the tree using the branches as a ladder.

"You are doing a good deed Yusuke." Kurama responded.

"Whatever." Was Yusukes responded when he knew Kurama was right.

"G-get away!" Mint shouted as she did a back flip onto another branch that wasn't far from Ichigo and just above the boys.

"Now now birdie all I wanna do is touch you a little and play with the kitten." A male voice sounded from behind Mint. As a reaction she jumped and lost her balance only to be caught by the guy she was fighting.

"Let….me…GO!" She yelled as he tried to kiss her, she pulled her arm free only to lose her balance and start to fall, only to land in Kuramas arms. She opened her dark brown eyes and met Kuramas green ones. Yusuke on the other hand had jumped up next to Ichigo and picked her up. He stood looking at the guy who only stood a few branches from them, "as long as we're here don't even think about hurting the two of them again got it!" Yusuke said with some authority.

"Hehehe." Was all the figure said and with that he disappeared.

At the bottom of the tree Lettuce and Pudding we're talking to each other and trying to find a way to sneak both girls into the café without Ryou or Zakuro seeing them, and came to the decision that it was impossible. Just at the same time that they came to that conclusion Yusuke and Kurama came down with Ichigo and Mint in their arms.

"MINT, ICHIGO!" Lettuce yelled out as she saw how badly beat they both looked and rushed over to them.

"I'm fine." Mint said as she jumped out of Kuramas arms.

"And so it Ichigo all she did was lose her balance and hit her head, not to hard though." Mint explained as she met Lettuce and Pudding half way. Then she said in a low whisper voice, "we need to get out of here before he comes back."

"Right." Both girls nodded and then looked at Yusuke who still held Ichigo.

"Follow me." Lettuce said and then turned on her heels with Mint and Pudding following her back to the café. With the wind blowing and the three girls just wanting to get back to a safe place picked up their speed.

"If I may ask." Kurama started as he kept pace with the girls, "who was that?"

Mint froze in place and broke out in full speed run back to the café.

"Mint don't run that fast your still injured!" Lettuce and Pudding both shouted as they took off running behind her. And the guys followed, Yusuke careful not to drop Ichigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What do you want?**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Mew Mew Power or Yu Yu Hakusho in any world or time period.**

At the café Ryou was contemplating on what to tell the guys out in the dining room.

"Ryou why don't you just tell them the truth." Lettuce said.

"Because we don't know what they want with the mews!" He snapped at her. This caused Lettuce to jump and Pudding to stand up to defend her friend from their boss.

"They saved us Ryou!" The blonde girl snapped back at him. Ryou sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his equally blonde hair and looked at Lettuce.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, but just because they saved you doesn't mean that we have to tell them anything about our staff."

"I'll tell them the truth." Lettuce said as she stood up and walked out of the back room and down the hall that went right past were Mint and Ichigo were sleeping. Lettuce lingered there for a few seconds.

"They'll be okay." Keiichiro's voice sounded behind her.

"I know, I just feel useless." She turned to face Keiichiro, "what's the point in my being a Mew Mew if I can't even help my friends when they need me the most?" She asked as her vision started to get blurry.

"Those who do not know how to fight use their gift to fight."

"What's my gift Keiichiro?"

"That I do not know Lettuce, you'll have to find that out for yourself." And with that he walked off to join Zakuro in the kitchen. Lettuce stayed near the door for a while then started to walk to the dining room that held the boys.

As Lettuce appeared in the walkway of the dining room, Yusuke sat up from the table and swung an arm over the back of the chair he sat in, and looked at her. "So, what is it you want to tell us?"

Lettuce took a deep breath and slowly let it out, she then sat down at a table that faced all of the guys.

"The super heroes that you are looking for, it's us. We're the Mew Mews. And they guy that was up in the tree, he's one of our deadliest enemies yet. He's bent on killing us all…" Lettuce looked away to think about what she was about to say next.

"What is it Ms. Lettuce?" Kurama asked sweetly.

She looked up at him and sighed.

"The person, that was in the tree wants to make Ichigo his."

"But?" Kurama lightly pushed. Doing this caused his friends to look at him with interest.

"But he also has taken a liking to Mint."

The room fell silent as they all looked at each other in surprise and question.

"So." Pudding said as she came out of the same walkway Lettuce did. "Why are you guys looking for us?"

Kurama and Yusuke exchanged looks and looked back at Pudding, who was sitting next to Lettuce just waiting for an answer.

"We're here fighting demons." A voice sounded from near the door, the figure steeped out of the shadow that had hid him. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara all turned to look at Hiei in shock. 'What the hell is going on, Kuwabara I understand, but Hiei and Kurama really. To me they were always the cool ones, even if Hiei became a pain in my ass every once in a while. But they don't let girls get to them. Ha I even thought that they were gay for a moment.' Yusuke thought to himself as he turned back to look at Pudding and Lettuce.

'Hiei?'

'Hn.'

'Why?'

'They told us who they are, are we not to do the same?' The fire demon asked Kurama as he looked at him.

'Hmm I suppose you are right.'

Yusuke had decided that enough was enough and he wanted answers now.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yusuke shouted throwing his arms up.

"Could you please keep it down?" Lettuce asked. Worried that Yusukes shouting would wake up the sleeping Mews.

"Come on Lettuce you know Ichigo could sleep though anything." Pudding joked as she started to laugh. Lettuce, knowing that it was true, started to smile.

"Yusuke why did you yell" Kurama inquired.

"I can understand Kuwabara, but you Kurama and then short stuff."

"Yusuke what are you getting at?" Kurama questioned.

"Kuwabara is always going after girls, but Kurama I've never seen you act this way around a girl." Yusuke ranted.

Kurama felt his face heat up a little knowing that what the detective was saying was true.

"And Hiei, you NEVER EVER tell anyone about us, let alone yourself." Yusuke said turning on the fire demon.

"Leave me alone detective." Hiei warned.

"Shut up short stuff." Yusuke threatened.

"Can you two not start that here, now?" Kurama asked looking at both his friends.

"What the hell's with the noise?"

"Uh-oh, the princess is up." Pudding teased.

"Shut it shorty!" Mint snapped at Pudding, and took a sat closest to a window far from the others.

"Kitty has claws." Yusuke announced, getting comfortable again. Mint shot Yusuke a dirty look, as she rested her head face down on the table with her arms as pillows.

"Mint if you're still tired go lay down." Lettuce suggested.

"I would if I could but it's too damned loud in here." She mumbled out.

"Let's not bug the bird till she has her coffee." Ichigo said going to the kitchen.

"It's tea!" Mint snapped again.

"Wait did you just call her a bird?" Yusuke asked. "Hey so did that guy that was in the tree."

Mint and Ichigo both froze and looked at Yusuke.

"Do you ever shut up?" Mint asked in a harsh tone.

"Do you wanna make me?"

"Yusuke!" Kurama called his friends name out.

"Lettuce can you explain to them please!" Both Ichigo and Mint asked. Lettuce lightly laughed and nodded her head.

"Because we're superheroes' we have endangered animals inside each of us."

"So little Mr. Brat is a bird." Yusuke looked at Mint who was glaring him down.

"And the rest of you are?" Kurama asked.

"Ichigo's a cat, I'm a fish." Lettuce said.

"I'm a monkey!" Pudding said going to the kitchen to help Ichigo.

"And Zakuro?" Kuwabara asked.

"She's a wolf." Lettuce answered.

"That's why she snapped at me." Kuwabara said.

"No she snapped at you because she doesn't like you. She doesn't like guys hitting on her!" Mint explained.

"Now I want to know a question." Mint said sitting up as she looked at the guys, still feeling hatred toward Yusuke.

"Yes?" Kurama answered.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Now I'm not one to ask such questions, but Zakuro said that she felt the presences of another animal when you guys walked in and a demon."

"And your question is Ms. Mint?" Kurama asked.

"Are any of you animals or demons or both?" She asked as Pudding handed Mint her tea.

As the room fell silent she took a sip of her tea and over the brim of the cup she saw Kurama stand up and start to walk over to her.

"Kurama." Yusuke hissed, "What are you doing?"

"We have to trust them as they trusted us." He told Yusuke.

"Whatever." Yusuke said.

Kurama walked over to where Mint was sitting and stopped right in front of her.

"Yes." She asked as she continued to hold her cup to her lips. She looked up at Kurama taking in his sent and trying to hide a blush as she eyed the man in front of her. She let her eyes wonder over his body from his long red hair to his green eyes down to his chest to his arms and down to his waist and then back up again. As so to not make it obvious that she was checking him out. She took a drink her tea.

"I'm a fox."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Arigato**

**DISCLAMER: Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Tokyo Mew Mews**

Mint started to choke on her tea as he said those words, where as a coughing Ichigo was heard in the back ground while Pudding and Lettuce looked at each other and then back at Kurama who was patting Mints back as he sat next to her.

"I know it comes as a surprise, but that's the truth." Kurama explained. Mint waved a hand to let him know that she was okay to breathe again.

"Yea a very big surprise. What do your girlfriends say?" All Mint heard was silence. Realizing what she said, she turned facing Kurama. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't…."

"No, no it's okay." Kurama reassured her. Looking into her brown eyes. Mint felt a strong blush come across her face as she was, now fully awake and realizing how close Kurama was to her, looking him in his emerald green eyes.

Yusuke and Ichigo, both at the same time, cleared their throats to bring their friends back down to earth. They both looked at each other and back at their friends who were throwing daggers from their eyes.

"So we found the animal, now is there a demon in the house." Pudding said jokingly.

"Yes." Hiei stepped forward and stood next to Yusuke. "And so is he."

"Wow, I'd never expect that." Pudding said.

"And you?" Lettuce asked Kuwabara.

"Aww I'm just a human. You'd probably want one of those three." Kuwabara said folding his arms.

"No, I'm perfectly fine with humans." Lettuce said as she smiled at Kuwabara. This made the orange haired boy blush slightly.

"Oh Mint, Ichigo?" Pudding asked.

"What Pudding?" They both answered.

"What happened in the tree?"

Mint looked over at Ichigo and Ichigo looked at Mint and they both nodded. Ichigo sighed.

"I saw him."

Pudding looked at Mint who was just looking down into her cup of green tea.

"Sweetie, you can tell us." Lettuce said as she walked over to where Mint was sitting with Kurama and grabbed her hands into her own over the table.

"I saw him to, and he's the reason we fell." Mint held bitterness in her tone as she spoke.

"Did he do anything?" Lettuce asked.

"I hit the branch under me." Ichigo confessed.

"I lost my footing due to the basted." Mint tighten her grip on Lettuces hands.

Lettuce winced at the pain but held it back, "Mind did he do anything?" She asked.

Mint went quiet for a while.

"Mint." Lettuce said lightly giving Mints hands a reassuring grip.

"H-he tried to take Ichigo away." She said. "I did what I could to sav…..protect her from that son of a-"

"Mint!" Lettuce cut her off.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she continued to look into her tea.

"Go on." Lettuce said.

"I landed on a branch and he landed behind me, causing me to jump and almost fall, he caught my arm and…tried to kiss me. That's when I lost my footing and fell. I thought I was going to die." Griping Lettuces hands weakly. Lettuce felt her hands shake with fear and worry; she knew it was all Mint could do to not cry.

"Mint you and Ichigo are safe now, don't worry about it. As long as we are around you, you two will always be safe, you both know that." Mint shook her head in understanding and then looked up at Lettuce to see comfort there. Kurama, having been forgotten was at the table by the two girls, felt a strange feeling pass through him, as though he wanted to kill this guy.

"Well Ichigo did land pretty hard on the branch, luckily Yusuke and Kurama was there to save you two." Zakuro said as she waked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"That's right! You saved us!" Mint exclaimed.

"What the hell, why does it come as a damn surprise?" Yusuke asked. Kurama lightly chuckled at his friend. Then looked at Mint to find worry as her expression.

"Uh is something the matter Ms. Mint?" Kurama asked.

"You do know that he could have killed you both right?" She questioned.

"No, we didn't." Kurama answered.

"You do know that I could have taken care of it, right?"

"Why can't she just say thank you like everyone else?" Ichigo asked herself.

"Cause she's Mint and worried about them." Zakuro answered.

"But even so." Ichigo stopped her complaining.

"Look she obvious likes the guy, and that's that." Zakuro said. "Mint, give him a break."

Mint looked over at Zakuro over the counter, then back to Kurama. "I'm sorry." Ichigos mouth fell open at hearing those two words come out of her friends' mouth.

"WHY?"

Zakuro just smiled and walked off while everyone looked Ichigos way in question. Ichigo felt the eyes on her and looked at everyone. "Yes?" She asked. Mint just shook her head and called her a dork.

"Mint-chan!" Ichigo yelled. Mint simply just laughed and drank her tea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Where?**

**DISCLAMER: I do own Yu Yu Hakusho or Mew Mew Power.**

"Damn those men!" A 6'1'' man yelled as he slammed his hand down on the table.

"Master, why don't you let me take care of them" A half necked women said as she held a crystal ball in her hands with the mews in it.

"Very well, but bring my back that red-haired man." He told her as he got up and left the room. The women bowed her head as a way to say thank you, as her master left. Once gone. She had a wicked smile curve across her face, she snapped and her robe appeared on her body as she disappeared into the ball.

**SC**

It was getting dark and the girls had to head back home. But the only problem was where were the guys to stay. Ichigo tried asking Ryou, that didn't roll over to well, and then she thought about Masaya, but was talked out of it due to her friends.

"So where do they stay at?" Ichigo asked in frustration.

"Mint?" Lettuce looked at her remembering something.

"Yes Lettuce?" She answered her friend as she slowly walked.

"Isn't your grandmother out of town this month?" Lettuce asked knowing what she as getting herself into.

Mint froze and slowly turned around to meet Ichigos face with the 'please' look plastered on it.

"No, no, no, no. Absolutely not!" Mint protested.

"But Mint-chan, this could be your only chance to prove you're not cold-hearted." Ichigo said. Mint shot her a glare.

"I can't believe Koenma didn't get us a room to stay in." Yusuke said as he looked at the fighting girls and got an idea. "Hey Kurama why don't you go work your magic." Yusuke whispered and pushed his friend over to the girls. Kurama looked back at his friend and just shook his head.

"Excuse me." Kurama said.

Mint and Ichigo stopped their stare down and looked at the red-haired fox.

"I'd be in great debt if you let my friends and I stay with you." Kurama asked Mint as he bowed.

Mint felt a blush come across her face.

"Ummmm sure, you guys can stay." She said. Ichigos mouth fell open and Lettuce closed it shut hiding her laughter.

"What the hell!" Ichigo yelled as she started to walk off.

"Hahaha." Mint just laughed at her friend.

"Thank you Ms. Mint." Kurama said standing.

"Oh please just Mint." She responded as she went to follow Ichigo. They all followed till they heard an ear pricing scream. Mint and the girls ran to were Ichigo ran off to, the guys followed. Once around the corner Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding froze when they saw Ichigo. The guys fell silence behind them as they saw what was going on.

"Is she….fighting?" Yusuke asked somewhat shocked.

"Yes, that's Angel. She's a mix." Lettuce answered.

"Mix, of what?" Yusuke asked, turning to Lettuce.

"She's a demon, a human, a shape sifter..."

"A sister." Mint mumbled.

"What?" Yusuke yelled now turning to Mint.

"She's Mint's older sister." Lettuce said.

"AAAHHHHH!" Ichigo yelled as she hit a tree and passed out.

"ICHIGO!" Mint yelled as she started to run to her side.

"No, don't Mint." Lettuce pulled Mint back by her arm. Angel looked over at Lettuce and Mint only to have a sick twisted smile come across her face.

"Well, well hello my darling little sister." She said with venom in her voice as she walked Mints way. Lettuce pushed Mint behind her, as a way to protect her. Pudding stood next Lettuce.

"Awww, I can't talk to my own little sister?" Angel pretended to be hurt as her walking speed picked up.

"Lettuce, Pudding you can't." Mint pleaded to her friend.

"Kurama, Yusuke, I need you two, to do me another favor. Get Mint and Ichigo out of here."

"Lettuce, Pudding, you guys are insane, the two of you can't defeat her by yourselves."

"They won't be by themselves." Kuwabara said stepping up next to them. Hiei joined Kuwabara.

"Thank you both." Lettuce said as she turned to Mint and grabbed her by her shoulders and lightly shook her.

"Mint we'll be fine. Now go." And with that Lettuce pushed Mint back against Kurama. Yusuke made a mad dash over to Ichigo picked her up and ran back to the others.

"Please you two take good care of them both." Lettuce asked with pleading eyes.

Kurama nodded and took hold of Mints hand. He and Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and Hiei.

"Take care you two, and try and not to get killed by some girl." Yusuke said being a smart ass as always.

"Ha, we still have a score to settle Urameshi." Kuwabara said giving his friend a smirk.

"Please protect them." Mint asked as her voice started to crack with worry.

"Then you should ask someone who's not afraid to die." Angel said as she started to shift into a wolf.

"Leave NOW!" Lettuce yelled at them. Yusuke and Kurama both turned their backs and started to run away from their friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: I owe you**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Mew Mew Power.**

A while later after the three felt like they ran a mile and then some, they stopped about a mile from Mint's house. Yusuke gently laid Ichigo down on a bench, and Kurama let go of Mint's hand. Once free of Kuramas grip, Mint started pacing, only to find that she was drawing blood from her hands from gripping them too tight in a fist.

"Okay so we've established that, that chick is a…..thing and your sister." Yusuke said.

"That chick is possessed." Mint snapped.

Yusuke jumped a bit from fear that Mint might bite off his head, "By what?" Mint paused her pacing to think to herself if she should tell them or not, and really now that she stopped to think about it Ichigo's the only one who knows about the connection between her and her sister.

"Look it is fine if you don't want to tell us." Yusuke said. Mint stopped and turned to face him.

"But if you love your sister and don't want three eyes or lover boy to kill her, you need to tell us what's really going on." Yusuke told her.

'Kill her, no they can't, if they do then…then'

"M-Mint-chan." Ichigo called out for her friend weakly. Mint blinked herself from her thoughts as she heard her friends' voice. She walked over to where Yusuke had laid Ichigo down on the bench. She lightly picked up Ichigos head and sat where her head was and gently rested her head onto her lap.

"Yes, Ichi?"

"We need to tell them." Ichigo said in a soft whisper as she looked up at Mint. Mint sighed and looked at both Yusuke and Kurama. 'They did save us...twice, it's the least I could do.'

"Fine, but first we need to get home." Mint said looking at Yusuke.

"Fine whatever." He said as he walked over to the two best friends and picked Ichigo up.

"I can walk; I just needed help getting up." She said as she smiled at him.

"Well then," He said putting her down. "There you go." Ichigo smiled at Yusuke and looked at Mint who was still sitting down.

"Mint-chan lets go."

"Right." She said as she got up and started to walk with Ichigo. Once the girls were far ahead from the boys so they would not heard, Ichigo turned to Mint.

"Mint we have to get back to the others."

"I know, but how do we ditch them?"

"Go up to your room and sneak out the window." Ichigo suggested.

"That's that good idea, but he's a fox and he's a demon."

"Not a very good demon if he didn't realize we were in the tree." Ichigo pointed out. Mint thought about that.

"Yeah good point."

"So what are you gonna' do bout fox boy?"Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, he's sweet, but he doesn't know me."

"And?"

"And Ichigo, I just don't want them involved."

"Well, they are now."

"I know." Mint sighed and rested her head on her friends' shoulders as they walked on.

Kurama and Yusuke were walking a couple of feet behind them to give them they're space.

"So what do you think?" Yusuke asked.

"We need to watch both of them."

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"Because they might try to sneak out the house to help their friends."

"Yea, that could happen." Yusuke said putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the starry night sky.

"Hey Kurama?"

"Yes Yusuke?" He looked over at his friend.

"Do you think their bi?" Kurama stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Yusuke, only to shake his head and continue walking.

"Well?" Yusuke pushed as he walked up next to his red-heard friend.

"That is something that you will have to ask both of them." Kurama responded to him.

"Aw hell, I might as well get smacked." Yusuke said as he put his hands in his pockets. Kurama laughed at his friends comment. He then stopped and noticed that the girls have stopped walking.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked as he saw Kurama standing still.

"Yusuke look at them." Kurama said. Yusuke did so and notice that they were staring back at the guys in a weird way.

"Those aren't the girls are they?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama just smiled and said, "Yusuke just follow my lead." As she started to walk to the girls.

"Fine." Yusuke said as he followed his friend.

'What the hell are they doing?' Ichigo thought to herself.

"Pstt," Ichigo whispered. "What do we do?"

"Just do what feels right."

"Thanks." Ichigo hissed as the guys got closer. She didn't want to hurt the guys, just scare them off so her and Mint can go help the others.

The guys stopped walking, when they were in arms reach.

"I think I know what you two are thinking." Kurama told Mint.

"And what would that be?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You two want to go help your friends.''

"Yeah and?"

"We can't let you."

"Yes you can." Mint said with a smile.

'What is she thinking?' Kurama asked himself. "I'm sorry Ms. Mint, but we can't." Kurama told her.

"Mint let me try." Ichigo said.

"Go ahead." Mint said as she walked over to the nearest wall, keeping everyone in sight. Ichigo walked up to Yusuke.

"Please let us go." She asked in a sweet innocent voice while batting her eyelashes. Yusuke started to blush and felt a sensation flow though his lower half when Ichigo put a gentle hand on his chest. Kurama cleared his throat; bring Yusuke back down to earth.

"No Ichigo. I'm sorry." He grabbed her hand and stepped back from her.

"But." She started with big puppy eyes.

"N-no that's that." Yusuke said looking away.

"That a girl." Mint whispered to herself.

"That a girl what?" Kurama asked, making Mint jump. She looked next to her and then back at where Kurama had been standing. 'What the, but I made sure I had everyone in my sight, how did he move without my seeing him?' She thought to herself surprised by how fast his was.

"Mint, Lettuce wanted us to protect you both and that's what we're going to do." Kurama told her a little aggressively. Mint blinked as did Yusuke, for him to hear his friend sound aggressive it actually shocked him.

"Uh-oh, you don't get aggressive with Mint." Ichigo somewhat sung out.

"I don't care if the queen herself told you to protect us. I do what I want when I want!" Mint snapped. And with that both girls turned and ran from the guys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Save us!**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Mew Mew Power or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

"Shit." Yusuke said as he and Kurama went and chased after the girls.

"How did we let this happen?"

"They're good." Kurama said.

"True." Yusuke said. As he spotted both the girls.

"Would you two just stop!" Yusuke shouted.

Both girls ignored him and continued to run.

Yusuke and Kurama both looked at each other.

"We're gonna have to use force for them to…"

"MINT!" Ichigo yelled as she turned around to help her friend up. The guys caught up to both of them and stood in front of them. Mint looked up at both guys and sighed.

"Fine you two win." Mint said as Ichigo helped her up.

"What'd you do, trip over air?" Yusuke said laughing at the idea. Mint hid a blush as she dusted herself off.

"You came up with this plan." Kurama said knowing that it was no longer a question. Mint looked at Kurama and smiled.

"Yeah, I miss calculated you guys, both of you are strong willed." She said. Ichigo let go of Mint and turned t Yusuke and Kurama.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Yusuke was somewhat shocked but shook it off.

"Question?' Yusuke said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yes." Mint said looking at Yusuke.

"Yusuke please tell me you're not going to ask **that **question?" Kurama asked his friend in a hush whisper.

"Yep." Yusuke responded with a big grin across his face.

"Well." Mint pushed putting her hands on her hips.

"Are you two together?" Yusuke asked. Ichigo cocked her head in a question like way. Whereas Mint just raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?" She asked.

"Are you guys' bi?' Yusuke asked. Ichigos eye widen at the question, as she went and hid behind Kurama.

"You might wanna move!" She called out from behind the fox. Kurama looked at Ichigo only to have his attention brought back to Yusuke.

"Why the-." Was all Yusuke said, because within the next moment he was kissing the ground, as his attacker waved her wrist in pain. Seeing what had just happened made Kurama more curious about the blue-haired girl.

"Mint-chan are you okay?" Ichigo asked her friend. All Mint did was wave her good hand to her friend letting her know she was fine.

"What the hell was that for?" Yusuke asked as he jumped up.

"One, it's none of your business, and two you wouldn't hit a lady?" Mint asked holding her injured hand.

"What lady?" The outraged detective yelled at her.

"Yusuke calm down." Kurama said, thinking that now was a good time to step in.

"Here, watch after Ms. Ichigo." Kurama ordered.

"Whatever, it's better than being around her!" He shouted as he walked over to Ichigo.

"Owwwwwww that hurt." Mint said looking at her right hand that she had punched Yusuke with.

"Is your house far from here?" Kurama asked turning to her. Mint looked up and then around.

"No it's just the next block over."

"Okay, when we get there I'll look over your hand and Yusuke's check." He explained. Mint simply nodded in understanding.

"Mint-chan, let's go!" Ichigo called out as she and Yusuke were already ahead of her and Kurama. Mint nodded and ran off with Kurama behind her.

**SC**

"So, you four still think you stand a chance against me?" Angel said as she walked over to Lettuce.

"Get away from her!" Kuwabara yelled as he stood up, ready to fight. He put his hands together like he was holding an invisible bat.

Everyone turned Zakuros way as she whistled to get their attention.

"Shit." Angel cursed under her breath and with that she left in a cloud of smoke.

"Z-Zakuro." Both mews said weakly as they passed out.

Zakuro looked at both Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Can you two walk?'' She asked in a cold voice. Hiei stood up and walked to Pudding and picked her up, just to look at Zakuro and nod.

"Show off." Kuwabara said and he walked over to Lettuce only to do the same.

"Let's go." Zakuro demanded as she jumped down to the ground from the tree she was in and started to walk off.

"Hey mind telling us why she up and left? Angel I mean." Kuwabara asked.

"She doesn't like me."

"That's not surprising." Kuwabara said in a low voice.

Zakuro gave Kuwabara and evil look. "How badly are you two injured?" She asked.

"Ha, I'm built like a rock." Kuwabara said with a big smile.

"And every rock breaks. He would have died if you hadn't showed up." Hiei said.

"Shut up runt!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei.

"Both of you hush!" Zakuro yelled at both boys. "I think they're asleep."

"Who, these two?" Kuwabara asked as her lightly lifted up Lettuce.

"Ugh, is he always this dumb?" Zakuro asked Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei shrugged his shoulders.

"No Ichigo and Mint." Zakuro said, as she stopped in front of a two story mansion and walked in.

"Whoa, you live here?" Kuwabara asked as he eyed the front porch he was now standing on.

"Get in here." She hissed at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara was still looking and amazed, but at the same time he walked in, only to be stunned. The inside of the house was much bigger then the outside had given it. In front of him was a staircase, the first half went up then broke off to the left and the right. As Kuwabara looked around he noticed that there were no pictures anywhere. He then turned his attention above him and saw a chandelier hanging in the middle of the room he was standing in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: My friends.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Mew Mew Power or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

"YEEEOWWWWWW!" Yusuke shouted from the kitchen.

"Follow me." Zakuro said as she walked to the door of the kitchen and pushed it open. The kitchen was amazingly huge, as both boys looked inside to see Yusuke being treated by Kurama on one side, while on the other side of the kitchen was empty and ready to be used by anyone. 'This place is like a penthouse room, or it could be if she moved some stuff around' Kuwabara thought to himself and he and Hiei walked through the door Zakuro was holding open for them.

Mint was laughing at how girly Yusuke sounded, that she hadn't notice the new comers.

"Mint." Zakuro said.

Mint turned around to see Zakuro standing in the kitchen with the door open.

"Nee-sama?" She asked a little worried.

"They're okay, just some minor cuts." Zakuro explained as Mint sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Get in here." Kurama said as he was trying to treat a wincing Yusuke.

"Go on." Zakuro told the guys. And so they did. When they got in they both looked at Mint as to where they should put Lettuce and Pudding.

"On the table behind Yusuke." Mint said as she pointed to two large body tables.

"Okay." Kuwabara said as he walked over to one of the tables with Hiei behind him. And laid Lettuce down carefully on the table that sat on the far side of the kitchen, and Hiei did the same with Pudding.

"So Urameshi, what happened to you?" Kuwabara asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to Yusuke and watched Kurama work on the young ravened haired boy.

"That fucking little be-owwwww!" He hollered.

"You mean brat, right?" Kurama asked as he dabbed a little more alcohol on Yusukes' wound.

"Yes." Yusuke said as he cringed his teeth together in pain.

"Wait did Angel come to you guys?' Kuwabara asked in surprise.

"If she did I'd be dead." Mint spoke up. Ichigo looked at Mint; she got up from where she had been sitting by the door and sat next to her friend for comfort.

"So who did this to you?" Kuwabara asked.

"Her!" Yusuke said pointing to Mint.

Kuwabara looked at Mint and started laughing.

"A girl was able to give you a busted lip?" Kuwabara asked, still unable to believe his friend.

Kurama smiled, "should I tell them or you?" He asked Yusuke.

"Yea she did this to me."

"Ha, I knocked your ass to the ground." Mint said with a proud smile on her face. Both Hiei and Kuwabara looked at the small girl in udder surprise.

"What'd ya' do, take a bat?" Kuwabara said as he looked at Mint. All she did was hold up her right hand which was now swollen and red.

"Hn." Hiei said.

'What is it Hiei?' Kurama asked as he looked over Yusukes cheek.

'Looks like she broke some things.' Hiei said as he studied Mints right hand.

'Can you please see to her?' Kurama asked as he got up and started to walk over to Lettuce and Pudding. Hiei then went quite, thus making Kurama look at the fire demon as he passed him. He simple shook his head and walked over to Mint.

"Give me your hand." Hiei ordered. Mint did as Hiei said and gave him her hand. He grabbed her right hand and put his own hand under hers, as a way to keep it flat. Then with his free hand he started to apply pressure in different areas, most of which were around her knuckles. Mint winced as he pressed down on her middle knuckle. This made her flinched and she wanted to pull her hand back.

'Kurama.' Hiei said as he continued to look over Mints hand.

'Mm.' He replied as he treated Lettuces wounds.

"She dislocated a few of her bones; I guess that's what happens when you punch a rock." Hiei said as he dropped Mints hand.

"Hey I'm right here!" Yusuke shouted. Kurama just shook his head as he looked at Mint and Ichigo only to notice that they both were looking at Zakuro.

"Kurama." Hiei said. Kurama sighed and started thinking.

"I'll just go soak it in cold water." Mint said as she turned to get a bowl, and then went to the sink to run the cold water.

Ichigo smiled as she watched her friend, "even though she doesn't look like it. She's very smart when it comes to injures."

"Ichigo." Mint said in a stern voice.

"Sorry. Hey I'm gonna go to bed." Ichigo announced as she stood up. Mint looked at her in udder horror.

"Would you like me to take someone?" Ichigo asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, that would be nice." She responded as she turned off the water as went back to her seat, and put her hand into the cold water.

"What the….Don't you even feel that?" Yusuke asked as he watched Mint.

"No, not anymore." She said as she looked over to him.

Hiei looked over at the two once he found a place to be next to the fox.

"N…not anymore?" Yusuke repeated in shock.

"Well the first 2 years of ballet is just you coming home and taking an ice cold bath." Mint explained.

"You're….." Ichigo covered Yusukes' mouth to keep him from finishing whatever he was about to say.

"Yusuke would you come with me?" She asked, but her tone made it sound more like a demand. He stood up and followed Ichigo out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

With the two of them gone, the kitchen fell quite.

'Hiei?' Kurama called out as he moved to Puddings side.

'Hn.' The fire demon said.

'Is Kuwabara up?' Kurama asked. Hiei looked at the orange haired boy, only to find him passed out in the chair he had sat in earlier. 'That'd explain why it's so quite in here.' Hiei thought to himself.

'Yea he is.' Hiei said knowing what was to come after that.

'Could you take him upstairs?' Kurama asked.

"Ummm if one of you guys want to go to your rooms, please take the left staircase and any room past the first door on the right." She said, as she looked at Kuwabara. Hiei looked at Kurama, who was looking at him. And they both shook their heads.

"Thank you." Kurama said. Hiei walked over to Kuwabara and throw him over his shoulders. This act of movement made Mint and Zakuro look at the small boy in complete shock.

"Does she know we're here?" Hiei asked Mint as he started walking to the foyer.

"No." Mint told him.

That's all Hiei needed to know, and with that fact in his mind he left the kitchen and walked up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: I want to help.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Mew Mew Power or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long for me to post these last few chaps I've been busy with school and color guard haha, but because I now had a 5 day weekend thank you Nevada. I'm able to upload 8 chaps in two days hehe also because mom took the computer to herself as she did her homework. Sucks for her lol well I hope you all enjoy these new chaps and please tell me what you think about them. Thank you**

Now the only three that were left were Mint, Zakuro, and Kurama. Even though the other two Mews were still in the room they were also still passed out as Kurama did what he could to bandage them both and help their wounds heal.

After a few moments of silence that had gone by, Zakuro walked over to Mint and kissed her on the top of her head

"I'm going to bed, and so should you." She said.

"No." Mint just shook her head in protest.

"You have school tomorrow." Zakuro pointed out.

Kurama was listening to the two talk, not that there was anything else the red head could do.

"I'll be fine." Mint said watching Kurama work on her friends.

"Mint if you stay up looking at Lettuce and Pudding, you'll end up in a depression again."

'Again.' Kurama repeated to himself.

"Zakuro it's my fault that this happening." Mint said as she looked up at Zakuro.

"No it's not." Zakuro said as her voice started to rise in volume.

Kurama could hear Mint sigh and the sound of dripping water behind him.

"Your hand's blue." Zakuro pointed out like it was no big deal.

"Why do you always point that out?" Mint asked as she got up to get a dish towel to dry off her hand.

"Mint if you don't go to bed right now…." Zakuro started.

"Then what?" Mint asked a tad bit bitchy. Zakuro stared at Mint and turned to go to bed.

"Mint I know what you're thinking and yea you're right. But I just care for you….Night." Zakuro said as she left the red-head and her friend by themselves, she then poked her head back in, "if you do anything to her, I'll kill you." Zakuro threated Kurama.

He turned around to face Zakuro as she told him this and then shook his head in understanding.

"Zakuro go to bed." Mint told her as she lightly blushed. And with that the wolf turned back around and headed for her room.

Mint shook her head as she heard Zakuros shut her door; she then looked at the time on the microwave it read 9:05 p.m. 'Shit, I can't believe it's nine. I'll just say that I was sick when I go back, and tomorrow I'll just have someone bring my homework.' She then looked at Kurama to see what he was doing. 'Honestly how long does it take to tend to cuts?' Mint asked herself as she just sat at the table staring at Kurama.

KP.O.V

'When one hears the word cut they think of something very small. Like a paper cut or skinning you finger with a knife. And with the knowledge I now know I was wrong to even think about such little things. The cuts that these girls have will take weeks possibly months to heal. They'll be scared for a long time.' I sighed. 'Our job was to come here and clear this city of any demons, this is what I get for listening to Yusuke.' I stopped working and turned to look at the clock on the wall next to the door. 11:30 p.m. I sighed again.

"You know if you keep sighing you'll never get anything done." I heard Mint say. I turned to face her.

'I thought she had fallen asleep.'

"Well I'm glad I'm done." I said as I had put on a smile.

"You are?" She asked and jumped out of her chair. Mint walked next to me and looked over the girls. I noticed that Mint took in all the bandages covering both girls, Lettuce more than Pudding. When I turned to look at the two girls, now as I look at them with a different view I realize that the reason poor Ms. Lettuce was so badly hurt was because she was…or is being used as a puppet to get to get Mint. I watched as Mint stood there balling her hands into tight angry fists as her knuckles, on her left hand started to turn white as bone. Whereas the knuckles on her right hand were turning a bloody red color. I could only imagine what she was thinking, how weak she felt to know that there was something she could do to prevent this. To know that she was the key of ending all this pointless fighting that would, in the end, kill her friends.

I was brought out of my deep thoughts as a hand lightly touched my upper arm. I looked down at Mint whose dark brown eyes said everything, how thankful she was toward me for saving her friends.

Before I knew what I was doing, I saw surprise in Mints eyes as I swept my finger under her left eye to sweep a falling tear away. She blinked at me a few times, I gather mainly to blink back anymore tears that might show her softer side. "Thank you." Mint muttered to me as she started to turn and leave for her room. Again, without thinking I reached out to grab her wrist to stop her from leaving. 'Why is this happening, Youko are you responsible for my actions?' I asked my other side.

'No, I am not.' Youko responded to me as I felt Mint try to yank her wrist away, but for some reason I was not letting go. I took a step toward Mint, and at the same time I tuned her to face me and pulled her to me. I gently wrapped my arms around her small waist and held her to me, I could feel Mint blinked a few times, I gather to mostly to clear the tears that had started to come to life.

"Ms. Mint…"

"Mint." She cut me off.

"…..Mint, it's better to cry then to run." I told her as softly as my voice would allow.

"You're a stranger to me, why should I stay and cry in front of you?" She asked as she griped a fist full of my shirt at me chest next to her head.

"How many strangers do you know would risk their lives to save you and your friends? Or would tell you a secret about themselves that no one else, not even his parents know about?" I questioned her.

"Shit he's right." I heard Mint mutter under her breath.

"Look Kurama, I know you're just trying to be nice. But I'd really like it if…" She stopped herself realizing that had lost the battle with her emotions. She didn't want to cry but it seems like she had no choice. Her grip tighten on the front of my shirt.

"Mint." I said lightly. And with that she forced herself to let go and push away from me. But for some reason I had become use to the feeling of her body in my arms, so I didn't let go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The call.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Mew Mew Power. **

_**Sorry it's taking me so long for all of this to come in, but I'm a senior in High school and things have been hectic loll. And of course what would high school be without drama in color guard. **_

_**Please R+R It would make the flying monkeys happy**_

"Mint; I will not look down on you for showing tears, for showing that you're human." I said lightly tightening my hold on her. Mint smirked and looked up at me with tears running down her face. I looked down at her, and the sight of such a beautiful face being stained with tears, made me feel sad.

"How can you say that; when none of us here are human?" She asked me.

"You have a pulse right?" I asked smirking a little.

"Yeah and…" She answered only to get cut off.

"Your blood is red right?"

"Yes but…" I cut her off again.

"You have feelings, right?" I asked, and noticed that her face started to turn red.

"Fine, but you're a fox, I'm a bird, Ichigo's a cat, and Lettuce is a…" Mint started to explain.

"I get it." I kindly stopped her. Mint let her head fall against my chest. "Great now I don't want to cry." She muttered under her breath again. I smiled at the fact that she was unknowingly doing this.

"Mint." I asked as I held her close to me and looked over her head, I felt her nod. "I'm sorry if Yusuke's a pain or acts more like a child." I said. This seemed to take Mint by surprise as she looked up at me. "You're not reading my mind….are you?" She asked a bit paranoid. I lightly laughed at her and looked down at her with a smile.

"No, I am not." I told her as our eyes locked together and I felt my face lightly heat up, and I had noticed that her eyes seemed to become brighter.

'She's blushing. Just as you are.' Youko said in the back of my mind. 'You know what you want, so just go on and take it. You are old enough you know.' Youko went on in my head.

'Youko, please do not push me.' I told him.

'So you are going to make a move…very interesting.' He responded, which caused me to blush a little more. I looked at the defenseless girl I had in my arms, how easy it would be to just protect her from those who want to hurt her. I noticed her leaning up to me and I followed and leaned down, at first I lightly felt her breath on my lips, and then I felt our lips softly touch. I saw her close her eyes and I followed suite ignoring how fast my heart was racing, as my first kiss went to a girl who I barely know yet I knew I had strong feelings for her. The feel of her arms wrapping around my neck and pressing her body close to mine as the kiss made us become one. And then….

'RING.'

Mint blinked her eyes open and hastily pushed me away from her. "Excuse me." She said as I let her go. Mint walked over to the phone that was hanging on the wall next to the entrance of the kitchen. She then looked back at me avoiding eye contact. I then gave myself a mental shake and looked at the time, 12:00 a.m. 'Who'd be calling at this hour?' I asked trying to take my mind off of what had just happened. But with no luck I looked back at Mint and noticed that her face had gone white. Whoever was on the other end had bad news.

**Mints P.O.V**

'Why me, and why now of all times?!' I thought to myself as I held the phone to my ear, not even listening to the other person on the other end. Rude yes, but I had so much other things on my mind…like oh I don't know, kissing the fox….er Kurama. I shook my head and thought that it was a good thing Ichigo had gone to bed early, if she were here to see this, she would have never let me live it down. I mentally sighed and closed my eyes, only to snap them open when I remembered how it felt to be held by Kurama and how her lips felt when they touched his. I felt my face heat up again so I gave myself another mental shake. 'Damnit, I don't have time for love…..not that it wouldn't be nice….but I mean I have…' my thoughts were interrupted by the voice on the other line.

"Mint." The voice on the other end of the phone sounded.

"Ummm yea I'm here."

"Look, I know this may come as a shock, but…"

"A shock? This is so much more!" I yelled; then cursed mentally at myself for being so loud. Hopefully Zakuro didn't hear me, I wasn't too worried about Ichigo hearing me or not. I could feel Kurama watched me as he cleaned up his work area.

"Go on." I told the person on the other end of the phone as I switched my weight from foot to foot and then leaned against the wall.

" Mint-chan? What's going on?" A sleepy red-head asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Both myself and Kurama looked at Ichigo in surprise. 'Damn it the one time Ichigo chooses to be a light weight.' I thought to myself but had to lightly smiled as I saw that Ichigo wearing her favorite pink tank top and long pink bottoms that had hello kitty all over them. Lettuce had gotten this for the cat on Christmas a while ago. Also Ichigos hair was a little messy which just made theme smile even more.

I covered the receiver, "Ichigo go back to bed." I lightly told her hoping the person on the other end didn't hear me. Ichigo being Ichigo just stood there and then crossed her arms causing me to become a tad bit irritated and roll my eyes at her.

"Sweetheart. Are you still there?" The voice called.

"Yeah. I'll be there soon." I told the voice on the other.

"Okay I shall see you soon."

And with that the line went dead, so I hung up the phone. "Go back to bed." I tried to ask nicely. But of course luck wasn't on my side as Ichigos eyes widen at hearing this, of course she would ask. "Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" And unfortunately this caused her to become fully awake.

"Please Ichigo." I pleaded.

"If you don't mind my asking. Where are you going?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo joined in with him.

'Two against one, no way in hell am I getting outta here.' I thought to myself forgetting that Kurama was still here.

"Look, this has nothing to do with either of you." I lightly lied as I started to head for the kitchen door.

"Mint." Ichigo called out. I stopped in my tracks and sighed, 'honestly what have I done in the world to get this sort of treatment?' I asked to myself really.

"Whatever the news was, it made you go white as a ghost." Kuramas voice was filled with worry.

"It's nothing." I lied again as I opened the door. 'They do deserve to know the truth, but not right now…but I highly doubt that they'll stay here.'

"Mint it's me." Ichigo said as she walked up next to me.

I sighed and turned to look at Ichigo, "Look you just can't come."

At hearing this Ichigo looked hurt and upset, as did Kurama, 'why is he upset?' I asked myself having no idea why but it worked. I stopped and thought about letting them come with me.

"Fine you two can come, but keep your mouths shut and don't touch anything." I ordered. They both nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." I said as I walked out of the kitchen and out of the house.

"It's cold." Ichigo whined loudly as she hugged herself and shivered.

"Shut it or beat it." I said coldly hoping that would get Ichigo back in the house and keep her happy ass there, but like always the hard-head cat didn't do that. Kurama and Ichigo looked at each other wondering why my attitude had changed and how it changed so fast.

"Are you two coming or not?" I asked already being a few feet ahead of them both.

"Coming!" Ichigo called out as she and Kurama ran off the steps of the house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: After math**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Mew Mew Power or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

I P.O.V

We walked down the street. It was hard to see any of the lovely houses because the street lights kept flickering on and off, making all of the lovely houses look like something out of a horror movie scene. I walked closer to Mint out of fear…well mostly out of the fact I was freezing my ass off. Kurama walk on the other side of Mint which would put her in the middle of us. We made one last turn onto a street I never knew existed. She then led us to this creepy house that should have been in a horror movie and stayed in there. I don't know what or who could have called Mint here but I wanted to go back home….NOW. When got closer to the house, I saw that it looked like it was painted in blood; I held back a shiver yet something in the back of my mind was nagging at me to get the hell away from this house and run as fast as I could. I also saw that the windows looked as though they had been blacked out. 'Great so if we happen to get into some sort of trouble, no one would be able to see us.' I thought to myself. I looked up at Mint and then over to Kurama who seemed more interested in the house then I was. 'Gee could the guy be any odder?' I asked myself wondering what had happened to them both in the kitchen before I came down….after the stupid phone woke me up and then after Mint yelled. Call it cats intuition or whatever, but I know something really spicy happened between these to. As me and Mint walked in, Kurama followed close behind us.

"I'm here!" Mint called out in a tone I rarely hear her use. Although the thought of who she would be talking to would be nice to know. Then a voice form what seemed to becoming from everywhere called out.

"Why is she here?" Venom and disgust in its voice; causing me to flinch and hide behind Mint.

"Because she wouldn't let me leave the house." Mint said in an annoyed voice, I guess I was somewhat pushy about coming.

"And the boy?" The same voice asked. All I could tell was that it was a man's voice that seemed very pissed that me and Kurama were here.

"Same reason." Mint answered as she walked up the stairs as I followed her. For some odd reason Kuramam took his sweet time going up the stairs, an odd fox. I took a look back to watch him; I saw that he was examining the living room seeing that it was empty other than a few chairs and a table. The walls were empty and I could tell that he felt just as uneasy as I was by even being here. He even seemed to feel that someone was watching us, 'damn it Mint, couldn't you have picked some other place to meet whoever it is we…well you are meeting. I mean none of us know about this place…how would we find you if something happened?' I thought to myself as my mind was running around in circles about every little possible thing that could happen to her. I feel like something really, really, really bad was about to happen, and it would happen to Mint. I looked up at my friend with almost sorrow in my eyes.

M P.O.V

Going up the stairs Ichigo was cling to me so much that we were basically becoming one person. I rolled my eyes at her action, and then noticed her giving me her sorrow eyes, such a scaredy cat. As we started to reach the top of the second floor a bright light can from under a room and I knew that the room was meant for us, so I opened it.

"I'm only going to ask this once. Why?" I sounded more demanding and pissed then I had ever before and I know Ichigo could tell the difference. By the time Kurama was standing next to us a voice from behind us sounded.

"Sweetheart." A woman's voice said. This caused Ichigo to jump and give a light yelp and I saw Kurama to go on the defensive side. I help up a hand letting them both know that this person was harmless as we all turned to face her.

"Answer me." I demanded again.

"We've found a way to save you and Ichigo." A deep male voice came from behind us.

"If I turn around, we're coming in. Deal?" I said, I was becoming very irritated with them, very fast.

"Yes you and your friends may come in." The man said as he stepped aside as I turned around and walked in practically dragging Ichigo in. I walked over to a chair and sat down in it, Ichigo sat in front of me with her back to my keens and hers to her chest, Kurama stood to the right of me with his arms crossed.

N P.O.V

The room was small which had Kurama thinking it was made for only one person seeing as how the chair Mint sat in was on the left hand side of the door and it faced a small bed. And the bed was next to the bathroom. There was only one window that was located on the wall over the bed next to the bathroom. The room felt like it was depressed and tainted with blood. Then two people appeared in front of them one a male standing with his hands at his sides showing off his muscular chest. The male was wearing long pajama pants that had flames at the bottom and went to the top. His black hair fell short just past his shoulders, but his dark blue bangs covered the left side of his face, hiding his eye. And the other a female sitting on the foot of the bed with her leg over the other showing off her thighs, and her hands at her side supporting herself. As she stood up next to the male her light gray night gown fell a little past her keens. At this action her long black hip length hair fell over her shoulder. Ichigo sat there wondering if her hair felt just as silky as it looked. The women's eyes were bright red and she bored a smile.

"So as you were saying Mike?" Mint asked as she looked at him with piercing brown eyes. His eyes changed from the light blue they were to a midnight blue.

"Like I said we found a way that might save you and Ichigo." He said looking at the cat girl that sat on the floor. Ichigo was about to open her mouth when she felt the stab of Mints keen at her back.

"And that way would be?" She asked. Kurama looked at Mint and could feel her aura change. Her aura right then and there was so cold and ready to kill if need to. He took note of this while thinking that whoever these people were Mint didn't like them.

The woman looked at Kurama and spoke in a soft seductive tone.

"Yusuke Uramshie and Youko Kurama."

Kurama felt himself stiffen. "How do…" Mint cut him off by holding up her hand.

"What about them?" She asked. Both of them went quiet. "Mika!" Mint snapped with just enough force that it caused them both to look at her, Mike with hatred and Mika with a pained look. Ichigo felt a shiver run through her body she has never heard Mint snap like that before, even when she and Pudding were acting goofy.

"We were thinking that if they would be willing, they could pose as Ichigo and your boyfriends." Mint felt her face heat up and looked at Kurama who looked almost interested. Mika also looked at Kurama. "That is if you wouldn't mind putting yourself in danger Youko." He looked at Mint who nodded her head.

"Not at all, if it's to help keep the girls out of trouble then I would be honored to help." Kurama responded to Mikas request.

"And Yusuke?" Kurama looked down and Ichigo then back to Mint.

"I don't think he'll have an issue with the request."

"Good because until we break the link between Mint and Angel, you both will be responsible of both of them." Mika said. Mint lightly nudged Ichigo to move, Ichigo moved next to Kurama and stood up at the same time Mint did. She walked over to Mika and Mike.

"Yes, what is it?" Mike asked folding his arms.

"They'll be in danger to if they do what you ask of them." Kurama realized that Mint was talking about Yusuke and himself.

"Trust us Mint, we would not have asked Youko or Yusuke if we didn't know about them." Mika spoke.

"That's the last thing I'd ever do." Mint said and with that she turned to leave, but Mike grabbed by her right upper arm and pulled her back. "Let…me…go." She said glaring at Mike.

"You should learn to thank us." He said as he eyes started to turn pitch black. His grip over Mints arm got tighter. She winced, but didn't say anything. "Mint." He said in a warning tone.

"Why should I even thank either one of you, when it was both of you who got me into this mess!" She shouted not meaning to and didn't realize it until it was too late. Mika made a clicking nose and shook her head.

"You know he doesn't like to be shouted at." Mika said as she crossed her arms.

"Shut it Mika." And with all that said she found herself in pain and unable to breath. Ichigo called out her name but Mint couldn't respond to her. She sat up only to be forced back down with a heavy weight on top of her choking the life out of her body.

"Be careful who you're talking to." Mike said as he shook her with each word. Mint clawed at his hands, but it was useless as her vision started to be consumed by darkness. Soon after her body stopped responding to her thoughts making her arms and hands go limp.

"Mint-chan!" Ichigo cried out as she started to run over to her friend only to stop and see that Kurama was holding what looked like a whip, and she watched as he wrapped it around Mike's neck.

"I suggest you release your hold on her." Kurama said as he had his rose whip around Mike's neck. Mike hesitated for a few moments before giving Mints neck one more shake and letting her go, he then disappeared with Mika. Kurama sighed, put his rose whip away and picked up a passed out Mint. Ichigo was immediately at his side looking over her friend; she was so worried and couldn't believe what just happened. Ichigo looked over at Kurama who looked anything but happy that Mint was okay. He felt a rush of anger flowing through him as he noticed that Mike left his mark on Mint, the one on her arm and the other one around her neck. "Shall we leave?" Kurama said in a shaky voice, trying to hide his anger, Ichigo simply nodded her head and they both walked out of the room and down the stairs to the front door.

Outside Ichigo saw that it was still dark and the night sky was beautiful, but what had just happened to Mint was anything but beautiful.

"Um-mm Kurama?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered trying to keep his voice steady.

"How badly injured are Lettuce and Pudding?" Ichigo asked hoping to change the subject from one injured friend to another.

"They'll live, but for now they might be unconscious for a few days."

"Oh, okay."

"I've noticed that you all look out for one another."

"Well, we are friends."

Kurama shook his head, "No, like you are all family."

"Well, let's see." Ichigo said as she started to think. "Zakuro's her own person, me and Lettuce have a family, Pudding has her brothers and sisters, and Mint has her grandma." Ichigo sighed, "So we all are missing something."

"Which is, if you don't mind my asking?" Kurama asked as he looked down at Mint with softness in his eyes.

"Uhhh me and Lettuce are missing siblings, Puddings missing a mother figure and Zakuros missing someone to take care of."

"And Mint?"

"You'll have to ask her that." Ichigo said with a smile. Kurama smiled back at her and nodded.

"Yay we're back home, I never thought I'd be so happy to see this place!" Ichigo exclaimed as she opened the door for her and Kurama. But the two of them stopped short as they found Yusuke and Zakuro standing at the bottom of the stairs. Zakuros eyes went wide at the sight of an unconscious Mint and a bruise forming on her upper right arm and neck. She stood up from her spot on the stairs and headed right toward Kurama ready to hit him.

"Zakuro, Kurama didn't do this to her." Ichigo said as she stood in front of him with her arms spread.

"You better explain." Zakuro responded with anger in her voice.

"We went to see…Mika and Mike; I think that's what their names were." She looked back at Kurama who nodded. Zakuros expression went white.

"Zakuro?" Ichigo asked as she watched Zakuro head to the kitchen and sat down at the same table Mint was sitting at, the others followed her. "Zakuro what's going on?" Ichigo asked, as she sat next to her.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Mint."

"Ugh." Ichigo hung her head down. Yusuke looked around the kitchen and felt like someone was missing from the table next to the green-haired girl.

"Hey." He said drawing attention to himself. "Where's the blonde girl?"

"Pudding." Zakuro corrected him with hatred in her voice for Yusuke. "She's in her room."

"She was up?" Kurama asked, surprised at hearing the news.

"No, your short little friend came down here and brought her up." Zakuro said looking at him.

"Hiei." Kurama lightly smiled. As he laid Mint down on the now empty body table.

" Kurama, why don't you can treat her?" Yusuke asked. "Ya' know since mother over here was ready to kill you." He said as he nodded over to Zakuro.

"No!" Both Zakuro and Ichigo said at the same time. "And I'm not her mother, just a friend. And you would have reacted the same way if it was one of your friends no doubt." Zakuro defended herself with a slight blush.

"Aww Zakuro sees Mint as a friend." Ichigo teased her with a smile, only to be shot down as the purple haired girl gave Ichigo a very mean glare that said shut up.

"Hold the hell up. Why shouldn't he treat her, or do you two not care? "Yusuke asked. Zakuro lightly growled at him, but stopped as she felt Ichigos hand on her shoulder.

"Because she doesn't like being treated." Ichigo explained. Kurama walked over to the freezer and saw an ice pack. He pulled it out walked back to Mint and put it on her upper arm, then went back to the sink and wet a dry dish towel with cold water; he walked back to Mint and rested it on her neck.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked him.

"Stopping her arm and neck from swelling." He said, Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Ms. Ichigo..."

"Ichigo." She corrected him.

"Ichigo, you should talk to Yusuke." He told her.

"Right, Zakuro could you go back to your room, pretty please?" She asked looking at her. Zakuro nodded and left the room.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Yusuke asked as he sat in Zakuros seat.

"Those people, Mika and Mike, said that there's a way that they could protect me and Mint."

"How's that?"

"By you and Kurama becoming our uhhh…" She paused as a blush crept over her face. "Our uhh boyfriends." She said now looking anywhere but at him, Yusukes eyes widen in shock.

"Me and you?" He asked, making sure he heard her right. Ichigo shook her head yes. "And you're okay with this?" He asked Kurama looking over at the fox in shock.

"If it'll save them, then yes." Kurama answered Yusuke.

"We have a job to do."

"If I remember correctly, you wanted to meet them." Kurama said with a smirk as Yusuke gave him a deadly glare. He the sighed and ran his hand through his short messy black hair.

"Fine I'm in." He said with a blush.

"Really, oh thank you Yusuke." Ichigo said smiling.

A low faint moan came from Mint as she started to wake up.

"Mint-chan, are you okay?" A worried Ichigo asked. Mint simply moaned and waved a hand. "Mint?" Ichigo asked again.

"Ichigo, I'm cold and in pain what do you think?" She snapped in a horsey voice with her usually attitude.

"Why is she so snappy?" Yusuke whispered to Ichigo.

"Look at what time it is, I would be to if I got slammed into a wall and choked." Ichigo responded back to Yusuke as he did what Ichigo told him and looked at the clock on the microwave; it read 1:20 a.m.

"Why is my arm wet?" Mint asked as she slowly sat up.

"You should lie back down." Kurama told her as he removed the ice pack and the towel from her neck and arm. Mint looked over at him and shook her head with a smile. Kurama just tilted his in question. "Damn, I keep forgetting he hates it when I talk down to her or give her dirty looks. Or even yell at either one of them." Mint said sitting up and getting off the table, only to lose her balance and fall into Kurama. The two of them looked at each other and blushed.

"Wait, Mint how long have you been going to see them?" Ichigo asked noticing that there was definitely something going on between the two.

"For a while now." Mint said as she lightly pushed herself away from Kurama and walked out of the kitchen.

"Mint." Ichigo called out after her as she and the boys followed Mint to the stairs.

"Ichigo can we talk about in the morning? When I can actually function without snapping at you." Mint asked as she stopped and turned to them, Kurama and Yusuke both were behind Ichigo. Kurama eyeing her right arm and becoming worried that it might make a bigger bruise then it has already is, so far it formed into a hand print that went all the way around the middle of her upper arm. Mint could feel someone staring at arm and she looked at Kurama. "Look, you guys I'll be fine. I'm just tired." She gave them all a fake smile.

Ichigo sighed and decided to give up until tomorrow…well later that day. "Fine. Good night Mint." Ichigo said. Mint smiled and said night to the three of them, and then she left for her room. Kurama turned to Yusuke and Ichigo.

"Maybe we should retire to." Kurama suggested to the other two.

"Yeah." Yusuke said as he went upstairs.

"Okay." Ichigo said and took the right set of stairs. Kurama followed the path that Yusuke took as his friend was waiting for him, to no doubt talk about what was going on.

"She's really worried about Mint." Kurama said.

"Yeah, well something's wrong with three eyes. I mean what the hells with the change all of the sudden?" Yusuke asked as he and Kurama reached their rooms.

"Maybe because in some way the little girl….Pudding, reminds him of his sister."

"Couldn't be, he doesn't have a heart, just a black hole."

Kurama just shook his head, 'if only you knew how wrong you are Yusuke.' He thought to himself. "Good night Yusuke." Kurama said.

"Morning." He said right back to the fox, and went inside to his room. Kurama did the same but only to stop and linger in his doorway, a part of him wanted to go look around the house, but the other was too tired. Kurama gave himself a mental shake and went inside. Once inside he stripped himself of his robe and climbed in bed. He didn't know what time it was, just that the sun was rising. 'Not even a moments rest, just my lying here.' Kurama decided to get out of bed and take a shower. He was just out of bed when he heard something, stopping all movements he listened closely, nothing. So he went to his door and opened it, walked down the long hallway to the top of the stairs and stopped. He then turned around when nothing was heard; shaking his head he thought to himself 'I'm just hearing things.' Only a second later did an ear pricing scream sound form the right side of the staircase filling the whole house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The next morning**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Tokyo Mew Mew, cause if I did then they would be one hell of a good show hehehe. **

Kurama felt his heart stop at the sudden scream as Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara ran past him and over to where the girls rooms were at. Zakuro was standing in front of a room in the very back that was locked up with _Do Not Enter_ written all over it, she looked back at the guys who came running down the hall.

"What the fucking hell is going on?" Yusuke asked as he stopped running with the other behind him.

"That's what I would like to know, I was on my way to check on Lettuce and Pudding when I heard a scream…..where's Ichigo and Mint?" Zakuro asked realizing that she was the only girl among them. And as if on cue a screamed echoed throughout the house making everyone blood run cold. "That was Mint." Zakuro said turning around to face the door with horror written all over her face.

"Stand back wolfy." Yusuke said with an idiotic smile on his face, Zakuro did as she was told as Yusuke brought his leg up and swiftly kicked the door in, the door fell to the brown carpet with a soft thud that echoed in the hallways. "Kuwabara, Hiei stay here with her." He ordered as he and Kurama walked into the dark room, Yusuke honestly excepted more of this room seeing as how it had do not enter all over the front door, which was now lying on the ground.

"Keep your guard up Yusuke; we don't know what's going on here." Kurama light said as he brought out his rose whip carefully scanning around the room.

"Why the fuck is it so dark in here?" Yusuke asked noting that the curtains were drawn closed shut together letting no light into the room, even with the rising sun. Yusuke could only make out that there was a bed in front of them, a closet to the right of them, and a dresser and desk to the left of them. "Not a bad looking room, why would someone want to stay out of it?" He all but asked himself.

"It's like that because…this use to be my room." I weak voice sounded behind them. Both boys turned around to see a very bloody Mint and a worried Ichigo in demon arms.

"Mint…..Ichigo." Zakuro gasped their names as she covered her mouth. The demon looked back at Zakuro and formed a sickening evil smile, Mint elbowed the thing for eyeing the wolf the way it was. This just got her tossed against the wall next to her dresser; she landed on the ground with a thud. "Mint!" Zakuro called out as she was about to take a step into the room, the demon waved its hand in an upward direction making the lifeless door to come to life and close itself.

"Mint-chan? Are you okay?" An overly worried Ichigo asked.

"I'll….be fine." Mint weakly replied to her friend as she pushed herself up on all fours and forcing herself to sit on her knees holing her stomach in pain.

"Mint was that you screaming?" Kurama asked in a dangerous tone as he and Yusuke got ready to fight the demon before them.

"You heard that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Enough of this chit chat, let's get down to the real fun." The demon said with darkness in his voice as he licked Ichigo from the base of her neck to the lobe of her ear, Ichigo shuddered at the contact she tried to kick the demon or get out of his grip, but she failed.

"Ewwww!" Ichigo cried out.

"Let her go." Both Mint and Yusuke demanded the demon very pissed at his action.

"Oh this bothers you both." The demon said as he did the same action as he groped Ichigos breast and bit down on her neck drawing blood.

"Forgive me." Mint lightly said under her breath as she stood up and tackled the demon to the ground before Kurama or Yusuke could make a move. All three of them hit the ground with Mint atop the demon with her hands wrapped around his neck, which was until she heard Ichigo cry out in pain. Looking over at her friend she saw that the demons hand had become one with Ichigos right breast.

"One wrong move from any of you and I kill her with a simple squeeze of her heart." He said and as if to prove his point he took hold of Ichigos heart and closed his fist around it causing Ichigo to cry out in pain. Mint gave a very dirty glare at the demon and let go of his neck only to find herself on the ground unable to breathe. "Good girl." He mocked her as she went to punch him only to be stopped as Ichigo yelling out.

"Cowered." She spat as he lossened his grip for her to breathe only to see stars as her head was bashed into the floor with a sickening sound.

"Stop it." Kurama finally spoke up not able to control himself anymore.

"Ah the datective and his friend. I've heard of you both, the half breed and full-fledged demons how lovely to have you both hear to watch this bitch die." He said shaking Mint who was clawing at his hands.

"What do you want?" Kurama asked carefully to not let his anger show as he knew Yusukes was.

"I say we just kill the fucking prick now and get it over with." A hot-tempered Yusuke offered balling his fists up tighter digging his short nails into the palm of his hands drawing blood.

"Kill me and you risk killing one of them, now I happen to know that these two are very close to you both…..am I right?" He asked looking at both guys.

"Yes you are." Kurama answered him honestly.

"Now what might you two be doing here and putting these pretty lives in danger for?"

"What's it to you?" Yusuke asked as he started to get what Kurama was doing.

"What the hell are you?" Mint asked making herself known to the others. The demon blinked at her question and let out a deep chuckle as he looked back down at her with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs.

"You mean they haven't told you why they're here for?" He asked her with a wide smile on his face.

"No, please don't." Kurama lightly pleaded.

"They're here hunting us demons."

"Hunting demons…" Ichigo repeated slowly.

"That would explain a lot actually." Mint said to herself.

"Well aren't you the smart one." He mocked Mint again causing the bird to spit in his face, which ended in her seeing stars again. "So why don't we do this…..my master would really like me to kill one of these girls, and bring you both back with me…but…." The demon trailed off looking at Kurama.

"But what?" Kurama asked cautiously.

"I could always just bring you both back to my master and let both girls live…"

"Deal." Kurama hastily agreed to the proposition.

"Kurama, what the hell's wrong with you?" Yusuke asked shocked at his friend.

"It's us or them." Kurama informed his friend.

"But still…." Yusuke trailed off.

"Might I ask your name?" Kurama asked brushing off Yusukes concerns.

"Eh if you must know, it's Keyko." He said tightening his hold around Mints neck.

"We have a deal; do not hurt them any further." Kurama said taking a step over to them only to stop at the sound of Ichigo screaming.

"I'm not done with this one, she's a wild one." Keyko told them as he tossed Ichigo in their direction, Kurama caught her and quickly gave her to Yusuke.

"You okay pinky?" Yusuke asked with real concern in his voice.

"I'm fine….it's Mint, she protected me as much as she could. That's why she was screaming, that's what you guys heard was her, my idiot friend being noble." Ichigo said as she started crying a little.

"Let her go, you have us as your master wanted." Kurama said as he slowly made his way over to kicking and strugling Mint.

"You don't think I would do the same to her? I don't care really; I just want the bitch to suffer for being a fucking pain in my ass." Keyko bashed Mints head into the floor once more causing the bird to retaliate by punching Keyko in the face which lead to him hold his now broken nose in pain as Mint proceed to send five more strong punches to Keykos chest, causing him to roll off of her leading her to be free and quickly crawling over to Kurama who helped her to her feet and rejoin the others.

"How's that for being a pain, deals off." Mint informed Keyko, "and if you ever come here again, I swear to the heavens above. I'll kill you." She said in a cold harsh tone as she fought off the darkness that wanted to consume her.

"Mint." Kurama lightly called her.

"No Kurama, the deal is off. Me and Ichigo are in your guys hands now, and I'm not letting you guys go without a fight….after all you gave your word that you'd protect us." Mint looked up at him with a slight smile.

"Damn you…damn you all. I shall be back." And with that Keyko was gone in a mist of darkness.

"Cha, I wish that damned demon would come back, I'll kick his ass." Yusuke said with a fist in the air.

"Right, well why you do that pick up Ichigo. She's passed out." Mint ordered him as she herself stood up with Kurama at her side as she lightly swayed. "I'm fine Kurama…honestly." She said, in truth she was maybe not physically or slightly emotionally. But mentally she was, and she was ready for the fight to come, she walked to the door before feeling a hand at her shoulder. Mint immediately went to punch the person who placed their hand on her only to be stopped by Kurama. "Sorry." She mutterd as she turned to open the door and become sandwich between an upset Zakuro and a still very worried Kurama. "Zakuro, please." She asked lightly.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, pinky here just passed out." Yusuke said walking out of the room behind Kurama and Mint.

"Yusuke follow me." Mint said as she headed for Ichgios room that was closest to the staircase. "Zakuro, orangey. Would you two mind staying up hear and keeping guard of her room, one inside and one outside?" Mint asked them both as they all followed her.

"Of course not."

"Are you talkin' ta me?" Kuwabara asked pointing to himself. "If so, my name is the amazing Kuzuma Kuwabara." He said striking another stupid pose with his right foot up like it was standing on a rock with his right arm raised diagonally to the right and the left bent at the elbow but following the same direction, as an image of the sun rising with yellow and red rays coming out of it was placed behind him.

"Kuzuma? Well would you please keep guard of Ichigos room?" Mint asked again in a more polite tone.

"Mint you need to rest to." Zakuro said.

"I don't mind at all." Kuwabara said with a light blush as he rubbed the underside of his nose with the back of his finger at the use of his last name.

"Thank you." Mint said as she turned to the group with a smile ignoring Zakuros request. "This is it." Mint said holding a hand out to her right. "Kurama, Yusuke…Hiei. Downstairs please." She asked turning to her left and going to her own room to change clothes and get some blood off of her. She then left for said destination.

**SC**

Downstairs Mint fought off the darkness that wanted to eat her whole; she didn't understand how this had happened. Everything in the house was protected by magic….or so she thought. 'Damn I was hoping that I wouldn't have to see them for a while, oh well Kurama can go with me….but do I really want to be around them after what happened last time?' Mint asked herself as she started to head for the kitchen when the front door started opening. "Who's there?" She called out as Kurama and Hiei were right behind her after she left her room, and Yusuke at the top of the steps.

"Hello Mint." A voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Is it alright if I come in?" The voice asked.

"I don't know why you're asking the brat if you can or can't after all this is your house to." Another voice said with harshness to its tone.

"Damnit I forgot they were coming home today. Hold on a little longer, and stop calling me that!" Mint yelled at the last voice as she went to shut the front door and lock it.

"Is everything alright?" Kurama asked worried.

"Ye…..no." She couldn't very well lie to the person who just not too long ago gave up his life and Yusukes for hers and Ichigo. "How do I put this….ummm…..our….boyfriends are home…" Mint said trying to find the right words to use. She saw the hurt look from Kurama and felt her heart break, she didn't want to hurt him….or Yusuke, who looked pissed beyond a doubt.

"Hen." Hiei said which earned him a glare from Mint.

"Boyfriends…..then why the hell are we doing all the grunt work huh, do our lives mean that little to you princess that you would risk them just to save theirs? Are they even special? Do they know about you and your band of freaks being super heroes?" Mint held back all her hurt expression as she let Yusuke rant till Zakuro hit him in the back of the head.

"Didn't you and the fox down there make a vow to protect them?" She asked.

"Vow my ass, I'm leaving." And with that Yusuke walked downstairs and out the front door that Mint stepped aside for him. Mint rolled her eyes and looked back up at Zakuro who went back to Ichigos room.

"Mint?" A soft voice called out.

"I'm fine, come in I have a lot to explain anyway." Mint said on a defeated sigh, running her fingers through her hair as she headed to the kitchen. Kurama saw two boys walk through the door; the first had silver hair and pale purple eyes. He was holding a suitcase, as was the second boy who walked through the door whose hair was a lighter shade of orange compared to Kuwabara, and this boy had brown orange eyes.

"Who the hell are you two?" The second boy asked pissed.

"In the kitchen please." Mint softly called out becoming wearier by the second as time went on.

"Hen."

"Yes Hiei I know." Kurama said to the three eyed demon that went back to the place against the wall he had found the night before. Hiei was followed by Kurama who joined Mint at the same table she was seated at last night, and the other boys, the silver haired walked over to Mint taking a dish towel, and wrapping Mints hand in it and placing a gentle kiss on what would be the back of her hand. Mint lightly blushed and noticed Kurama looking anywhere but at her, she understood the pain and then it hit her that this is where she and Kurama shared a kiss.

"Hello."

"Welcome home Yuki….cat."

"Brat."

"Jerk."

"Witch."

"Idiot."

"Stop it…please. Kyo we haven't even been home for five minutes and you and Mint are at it again."

"Whatever, hey runt, who are these guys? And what the hell happened to you, you look like shit?"

"Kyo."

"And where's Ichigo?" Kyo asked one question after the other ignoring the warning set by Yuki.

"Honestly can't you ask one question at a time?" Mint said as she rolled her eyes. "Yuki, baka neko. This is Kruama and Hiei. Kurama, Hiei, this is Yuki and Kyo." Mint introduced all four guys to each other. "Oh and the black haired guy that you saw leave was Yusuke."

"He'll be back; he just needs to calm down." Kurama reassured her.

"Thank you, I'm skipping the second question, but the answer to where Ichigo is, she's in her room resting."

"Why? What the hell happened while we were gone?" Kyo asked leaning against the refrigerator. As Yuki sat at the same table as Mint and Kurama.

"Well….ummm….we were….attacked." Mint said sheepishly knowing what was to come as Kyo and Yuki looked at her in alarm.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"I'll be fine…..I hope….anyway. Ichigo is fine; no harm came to her Kyo. She's just resting from all the action.

"Is it wise to lie to them about your condition?" Kurama asked, Mint lightly tapped the top of the table in annoyance at the fox's honesty.

"Okay, so I'm far from fine…..in fact I couldn't be any further from the truth…actually as we speak I'm fighting off the urge to pass out." Mint told them honestly causing Hiei to actually show interest in something.

'How is she able to resist that darkness?' He asked himself.

'She has a strong will to tell us what happened, that and I believe she feels that if she does allow herself to pass out that the demon might come back. Or its master.' Kurama answered tuning out the worry and concerns Mint was getting from Yuki.

'Stubborn girl.' Hiei replied back. Kurama lightly chuckled as the front door was slammed opened and closed and someone walked into the kitchen.

"Don't you have a fucking family room?" Yusuke asked causing Mint to smile.

"Yuki, baka neko, this is Yusuke." Mint said with a nod. "Yes, but this was the closet I can get to ice.

"So what, he's allowed to yell at you, but I'm not?" Kyo ask pointing a finger at the new comer.

"Anyway, before I actually really do pass out. I wanna get down to why I asked you three down here….and I might as well tell you two since you're here, and I have a feeling that Ichigo will tell you anyway." Mint said as she looked at all five guys and took a deep breath.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Explanations**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Mint sighed as she tried to get her thoughts in order. 'Where to start, where to….that's it.' She thought to herself as she looked at all five boys in the kitchen with her. "I have a feeling that Ichigo should be waking up soon, and once she does I'll go rest. But until then, I would like to start with a few questions, Kurama." Mint announced as she looked over at the fox sitting in front of her.

"Yes." He responded back slightly surprised by her action.

"Why are you guys here, when we first met it was in a tree…..well a falling tree…."

"I have a question, why the hells were you and the others following us?" Yusuke asked crossing his arms over his chest as he sat next to Kurama.

"Right well I guess that's fair, we were following you because we wanted to know what was up with you guys. It's not every day that we have people walk into the café asking for the Mew Mews, and then that weird beeping thing went off and well, you sparked intrest in us and Pudding was sad that you guys left…..how's that?" She countered with an answer and then question as she crossed her own arms on the table top glaring at Yusuke.

"You fucking little..."

"What was your question?" Kurama cut off Yusuke with a friendly smile.

"Huh, oh right. I guess in a nut shell, why are you here. What's the point in coming to a city where hero's already live?" She asked truly confused.

"Well….how should I put this….the prince of the what we call the spirit world sent us here to kill all and any demons." Kurama answered as honestly as possible.

"Fox, you forgot something." Hiei said in his normal monotone way. Kurama blinked over at the fire demon in question, and then it hit him.

"Please do excuse me." Kurama said as he stood up and lightly bowed at the group as he left the kitchen.

"Was it something I said?" Mint asked pointing to herself.

"I could think of something's that could be the reason, but no princess it's not because of you. He just has to go check in with the baby." Yusuke said putting his hands behind his head as he told her, and then winced as something sharp hit him in the knee. "Oww…what the hell?"

"Do not call me that." Mint said very pissed.

"What, you wanna go brat?" Yusuke asked standing up and slamming his hands on the table causing both Kyo and Yuki to go on the defensive.

"I'd watch it if I were you, I may not be able to stand the runt. But I did make a promise." Kyo said balling his fist up.

"Please you two just sit down, it's alright Yusuke isn't going to hurt me. Will you?" Mint spoke with calmness in her voice as she looked at Yusuke with darkness in her eyes.

"Ch, whatever. What's your next question? Cause even I can tell you're running out of energy to keep yourself from passing out." Yusuke told her trying to be cool as he sat back down; Mint just smiled at him and kicked him again.

"You wanna tell me again how I'm running out of energy?" Mint asked as Yusuke stood up again.

"You better hope that fox gets back here soon."

"Is that at threat Mr. Detective….that is what the demon called you." Mint mocked him.

"I'm getting really tired of you brat." Yusuke told her as he sat back down crossing his arms.

"This is getting us nowhere, what did you want to ask us about?" Hiei finally spoke up getting tired of Mint and Yusuke fighting.

"Right, well. Me and the others already know that you're a demon….along with Yusuke and Kruama. Are there more people to your group?" She asked thinking about it seriously.

"You mean to tell me that these three are demons?" Kyo asked in disbelief.

"Where have you been this whole time, yes you baka neko." Mint told him.

"That possible couldn't be true." Yuki said slightly shocked at the sudden new.

"There are a lot of things that couldn't possibly be true." Mint said looking over at the silver haired boy.

"I gotta question, why do you call Kyo baka neko?" Yusuke asked pointing over to said boy.

"Because he's an idiot cat, who I can't stand."

"The feelings mutual."

"So glad to hear it."

"Could you two stop please?" Yuki slightly asked and demanded at the same time.

"Right well Hiei are you going to answer my question?" She asked.

"Yes Mint, there are more to our group. But they are like Kuwabara." Kurama answered as he walked back in closing what looked like a cell phone, he then took his seat as Hiei went back to the shawdows of his wall.

"Who the hell is Kuwabara?" Kyo asked looking over at Mint.

"Right, he's another one of them…..ahh well he's a human not a demon. He's upstairs watching over Ichigo with Zakuro. And he's watching the door not actually inside her room so don't get all hot-headed like always." Mint answered Kyos question.

"Right okay, cause I'll just let my girlfriend possible be…"

"Finish that and it'll be the last thing you say til New Year's." Mint warned him. "Why is it so hard for you to trust those who I trust, Yusuke and Kurama are doing something that was asked of them by the others. They are here to protect me and Ichigo, they are not going to hurt us, and neither will Hiei or Kuwabara." Mint defended the other boy upstairs as she glared at Kyo. "Have some faith in me, after all I've been doing this a lot longer than you have last I checked."

"Whatever." Kyo said looking away from her. "All I know is that if any of them hurt her at all, it'll be your ass on the line. Got it?" Kyo spat at her with hatred in his voice.

"Are there any other questions you would like to ask?" Kurama asked bring the topic back up.

"None that I can think of…..oh but there will be a question Ichigo will ask of both of you." Mint informed both Kurama and Yusuke.

"And what might that be?" Kurama asked.

"Will you two still protect us know that you know we have boyfriends?" Mint said as she closed her eyes already seeing the pink haired girl tearing up at the possibility it would be a no. Only to be snapped out of her thoughts at Yusukes answer. "Really, you wouldn't, and why not?" She questioned.

"You didn't let me finish brat. My answer would start off as a no, but then I'd give her some bs expiation as to why I think it's important for a man to keep his word no matter what changes along the way." Yusuke answered with a smug smile.

"Why can't you be normal and just say yes." Mint said on a sigh. "Anyway, time to explain about how that demon got in here."

"He could have used a window, duh." Yusuke said srugghing his shoulders.

"This place is protected by magic, nothing…..supernatural can enter this house without either my say so, Ichigos, or Zakuros."

"What about Lettuces and Pudding?" Kurama asked.

"They live here yes, but when the spell was put on the house me Ichi, and Zakuro were the only ones in here."

"Ichi…..you mean pinky?" Yusuke slowly repeated, causing Mint to blush.

"Yes I meant Ichigo."Mint corrected herself with a small blush. "Anyway, however that thing got in here, it found a way out."

"Maybe it used magic to enter and leave." Yuki spoke up looking over at Mint who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Right, well the only people I know…but I don't wanna see them just yet…..not after what happened last time…..ugh this sucks." Mint finally gave up as she rested her head on the table.

"What happened last time?" Yuki asked gentle placing a covered hand on her back.

"I ummm….yelled at Mika and Mark…." Mint said with her head still down as a blush crept on to her cheeks.

"Mint." Yuki said in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry."

"He could have killed you."

"He needs me."

"He still could have."

"I had Kurama with me; it wasn't as though I was in that big a danger…" Mint said in her own defense as she brought her head up to look at Yuki, who looked over at Kurama.

"Thank you." He said honestly.

"Now back to the point of me bringing you all together. Me and Ichigo were on our way to school believe it or not."

**Flash back**

"Mint-chan." Ichigo lightly whined.

"What is it?" Mint answered her whining friend as she closed the door to her room fixing her outfit.

"We're going to be late again….and it's all because of you." Ichigo said with a pout.

"No, you are going to be late because of yourself, we don't go to the same school remember." Mint said heading for the stairs as a faint moan came from further down the hall.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked hugging on to Mints arm.

"Could be a ghost." She teased her cat friend who all but looked unhappy at that answer she received from her friend as the moan got louder.

"Do you think it really is, cause you know if so…." Ichigo started as the pink haired cat slowly made her way to the staircase only to be stopped by Mint taking a hold of Ichigos wrist and pulling her down the hallway to the source of the sound. Ichigo being…well herself, put up a noisy fight until Mint stopped and looked at the door in front of them with _Do Not Enter_ all over it.

"Whose room was this?" Ichigo asked as the moaning stopped and she looked at the door.

"It was my room, but odd things kept happening so I moved out and to the room I'm in now."

"Odd thing? Mint-chan we need to leave….now." Ichigo said as the door opened causing the cat to jump and cling to her friend as she was dragged in by Mint.

"I wonder who would be here?" Mint asked as she walked in only to find that she was looking at cobble stone walls and floor. "What….what the hell is going on?" She asked aloud looking around them, to find shackles and chains, and some human bones left over. All of this caused the cat to pass out. "Honestly, you wouldn't pick a better time." She said to the sleeping cat with a shake of her head, she then looked up as she heard the sound of a heavy door opened and close.

"Well, well, look what we have here. You know my master wants me to kill you both." The demon said walking into the cage that held the girls. "I never thought that it would be that easy to trap you to, but my master did say that a bird always comes back to its cage."

"Really, and which one of us would be the bird?" Mint asked lightly playful, but pissed.

"Why you of course." He said taking a step to them.

"Stay back." Mint warned as she looked down at Ichigo and back at him.

"Or what?" He taunted, the demon rushed toward Mint slamming her head into the wall and choking her, he let go of her neck and punched her in the stomach cracking a few ribs, and this caused the bird to scream which woke up the cat who tried to help her friend but failed in the end.

**End of Flash Back**

"And that's when I guess you guys heard me." Mint finished as she stood up and looked around the room at shocked faces…well all but Hiei who seemed to care less. "I would like it if one of you guys would say something." Mint said as she lightly blushed, Kurama stood up and walked over to her which caused her to blush at the closeness. "Y-yes?" She asked him.

"Let me see, maybe I could be of some use." Kurama gentle spoke to her.

"No, honestly it's alright. I'll heal soon enough, but thank you. I'm just going to go rest it all off and hopeful feel better in the morning." Mint said as she walked about Kurama and out of the kitchen, only to pop her head back in. "And Kyo, Yusuke, be nice." She said as then left for her own room.

"Hiei." Kurama lightly called out the fire demons name, only to have him disappear.

"Good play I guess." Yusuke said as he looked at Kyo and then back at the fox who sat back down next to him.

"Would you two mind answering some of our questions?" Yuki asked them both, entwining his fingers and setting them on the table in front of him.

"Yes go on." Kruama said crossing his legs.

"Are you a guy or girl?" Kyo rudely asked causing Yusuke to snicker and Yuki to glare at him.

"I am male." Kurama answered Kyos question.

"Please do forgive my cousin, he doesn't have manners. Now, this may seem…straight forward, but have either one of you or friends…..developed feelings for the girls?" Yuki asked trying to find the right words to use, Kurama and Yusuke looked at each other and then back at Yuki.

"I believe Hiei has developed feelings for Pudding, but they are only in a caring manner…that of a sister I should say."

"Kuwabara goes after anything pretty and has a nice pair of legs like that Zakuro girl, but she only keeps shooting him down." Yusuke answered for his friend.

"And you two?" Yuki asked.

"Right well, I suppose to answer your question would mean that I'd have to answer one of my own."Kurama honestly said as attention went to Yusuke.

"What….ugh…..I don't know. I mean I have a person I already have feelings for back home…..but….." Yusuke said trailing off scratching the back of his head not knowing how to answer the question, this caused Kyo to push himself off the refrigerator and glare at the other boy. "Oh fuck fine, I feel like I have feelings for pinky." Yusuke said as the door to the kitchen opened with said girl was standing there with her face a deep shade of red, turning around Ichigo went back to her room with Kyo right behind her. He was then pushed back into the kitchen by a very pissed Zakuro.

"Didn't Mint say play nice?" She asked all four of them. "None of you are allowed to see them until after school tomorrow. Got it." She said her rule with firmness in her voice as she walked to the sink and ran some water for herself.

"Zakuro, you should be nicer to them, after all they did just get home." A soft voice sounded from the entrance of the kitchen doorway, Kurama looked over and saw Lettuces standing there holding her arm.

"Right, well…never mind. I'm taking this up to Mint." Zakuro said and walked past her friend and to the birds' room.

"Ms. Lettuces how are you feeling?" Kurama asked as she offered his seat to her.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. And thank you for everything else." She smiled as she sat down in the offered seat. "But might I let you in on something." Lettuces said looking up at the fox.

"Yes." He said in question.

"The next time you would like to…umm how I put this…..ah yes, the next time you would like time to yourself to do your private work. Please do find an unoccupied place." Lettuces said with a friendly smile, as Kurama was slightly confuses until Lettuces tapped her lips as though she was thinking of something. He then got it and blushed deeply remembering the kind and caring kiss he and Mint shared in the very room they all were in now.

"Right, please do forgive me." He said on a bow as he heard Yusuke let out a laugh. 'This couldn't be good.' He thought to himself as she looked over at the raven haired boy.

"Dude, next time you want to have a big fox little fox time, got to the bathroom." Yusuke said as he winked at this friend.

"What?" He and Lettuces both asked in confusion.

"Wax on wax off, polishing the sword, giving the big willy his massage." Yusuke said as he listed off things he could think of.

"In other word, touching yourself is what I believe your friend is trying to get at." Yuki said getting tired of the stupid names the dectetive gave the action, Kurama and Lettuces both blushed.

"No, you misunderstand, I was not doing that…it was something else." Kurama said standing up in his own distress.

"Then you wouldn't mind telling us what it was you were doing." Yusuke asked his friend as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand that was propped up by his elbow on the table.

"I...I…." Kurama stammered looking for the right way to tell Yuki that he and Mint kissed, that was when a murderous scream sounded throughout the house and then the sound of someone falling down the stairs.

"Honestly, couldn't there be one day in this house to where it can actually be normal?" A female voice sounded from the other side of the door as the sound of a person crying broke the silence. Everyone in the kitchen was in the foyer looking at a very upset Mint crying into Ichigos chest.

"What's going on here?" Yusuke asked as he avoided looking at Ichigo who looked up at the guys and girl.

"Well….ummm it's a very very horrible nightmare that she gets whenever something traumatic happens to her." Ichigo answered as Yuki knelt down next to them both.

"Did you hurt yourself on the way down?" He asked.

"Huh….my way down from where?" She asked right back confused.

"Didn't you fall down the stairs?" Lettuces asked in a soft voice.

"No I went to the library." Ichigo said looking over at Lettuces.

"Huh?" Yusuke lightly asked.

"There's a library in here, not far from the movie theater." Ichigo said as she pointed to one of the hallways.

"Right, well then if pinky here didn't fall down, then who did?" Yusuke asked as he saw Hiei walking down with his sword drawn and at the ready.

"Hiei?" Kurama looked over at his friend who looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"That little….." Yusuke was cut off as he went flying through the air only to be knocked out as he hit the wall, causing it to indent where his body made contact.

"Yusuke." His friends called out as they saw what had just happened. Kuramas attention was brought back to Mint and Ichigo who were screaming as they were being dragged down one side of the hallway, but they were stopped as Hiei cut the rope which was tied around their ankle.

"This is not good." Kurama lightly said aloud as he pulled his rose whip out and was at the read, whereas Kuwabara summed his sprit sword and stood in front of Lettuces as he gave her a thumb up and a smile. But that was short lived as she and Zakuro transformed into their mew forms, whereas Yuki stood up and joined Kyo as they stood in their fighting stance.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Confession and Pain**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**A/N: It's kind of been a while but I shall be uploading two new chaps thank you all for reading this far.**

"Are you girls alright?" Kurama asked as he took a quick glance at them, Ichigo and Mint just nodded and slowly moved to stand up only to be forced back down to the ground with a thud.

"Owww." Ichigo whined as she looked over at Mint who looked very pissed and tired.

"Are you okay?" Kyo called out to Ichigo in worry.

"Ye…yeah." She told him as she managed to look up at him with a smile.

"If you are the demon from earlier please show yourself, you have no reason to hide from us." Kurama called out looking around the foyer, a deep chuckle came from over the girls causing Ichigo to jump as much as she could whereas Mint just let out a low growl. The demon shimmered into view with a big smile across his face.

"Hello fox, it's nice to see you again." Keiko said stomping on Mints hand making her wince in pain as she shot the demon a dirty look over her shoulder.

"Mint." Yuki called out as he dropped his guard.

"Hello Keiko, how may we help you?" Kurama asked stealing a quick glace over to Hiei and back to Keiko.

'I hope you know what you're doing.' Hiei said to the fox.

'Yes, well if I did not then you would not be helping me. Now would you?' Kurama stated right back at Hiei.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked as he looked back from Keiko to Kurama.

"Remember this morning when Yusuke told you to stay back with Hiei and Ms. Zakuro. Well this was the demon we faced in that room." Kurama explained to his orange haired friend who only looked more confused.

"Who the fuck cares, that little prick just knocked me out." A very angry and pissed Yusuke complained as he joined the group. Once next to Kurama and Kuwabara Yusuke held his right index finger out like a gun aiming it right at Keiko.

"Hello Yusuke it's good to see that you're doing better." Kurama said as though nothing had happened to his friend.

"Zakuro what did I miss while I was out?" Lettuce asked as she looked over at her friend.

"Too much to explain right now." She responded in her normal cold voice.

"Keiko would you mind answering my question?" Kurama asked the demon again with a more soft voice.

"Right, well like I told ya'll earlier I was sent here to kill these two and take you two back with me." Keiko said making his point by digging his heels into the girls' hands causing them both to cry out in pain.

"Ichigo!" Kyo yelled out.

"Mint!" Yuki called out.

"Stop it, if it's us you want then take us. There should be no reason why these two should pay for whatever reason your boss wants us for." Kurama said making his rose whip disappear; he then looked over to Yusuke to put down his finger. Yusuke got the plan and put his weapon down as he looked behind Keiko and saw Hiei standing there with his sword drawn.

"It's a bad idea for you to have your friend behind me, seeing as how I have the upper hand. If he kills me then my boss will just send another demon who will be stronger than me. Think about your actions and the safety of these girls…that is if you don't want to see them die in the most slowly and painful way." Keiko said as he turned to look at Hiei with a smile, Hiei looked over at Kurama who just nodded his head which was the sign for Hiei to back off. Mint took this chance to try to free Ichigo; she looked up at Zakuro and Lettuce. Making sure that both girls saw her eyes Mint then elbowed Keiko in the back of his knee causing him to fall to the ground thus freeing Ichigo.

"Now or never." Mint whispered to her friend who just nodded and ran over to the group.

"You little bitch." Keiko said as he turned around and grabbed a fistful of Mints hair and pulling her back, as he transformed his left hand into a dagger and bringing it to her neck.

"Mint!" The others called out in shock and worry.

"Hehehe since I met you today, I've wanted to spill your blood and it seems that I have that opportunity to do so now." Keiko said as he pressed the dagger to her neck making a dark line of blood to form over her jugular vein. "Don't worry; I'll make sure you suffer." He said with an evil laugh. Mint just rolled her eyes bringing her elbow up again getting ready to elbow him again, only to be stopped by the sudden pain in her shoulder. "Sorry sweetie, not this time." Keiko said as he licked her blood off the blade and placed it back at her neck. Zakuro cracked her whipped and wrapped it around Keikos neck.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce called out as a flood of water came out of her castanets engulfing Mint and Keiko, who let go of Mint at the shock of the water attack. Then a bright blue light was seen from the water as Mint transformed and floated above the water. "How are you doing sweetie?" Lettuce asked as she kept control over the water.

"I'm good." Mint called out as the guys looked up at her in awe; Mint then looked down at Lettuce and nodded her head. Lettuce gave a light smile and closed her weapons stopping the water.

"What…..the…." Kuwabara started.

"Hell." Yusuke finished for the stunned Kuwabara.

"What?" Mint questioned as she looked down at Yusuke.

"You can fly?" He asked in shock.

"You really are an idiot." Mint said as she turned her attention back to Keiko. "I told you that if you ever came back that I would kill you, and I'll keep that promise." Mint told him as she brought out her arrow and aimed right for Keiko.

"Shouldn't we ask him a few questions, like who his boss is?" Lettuces asked Mint.

"He won't tell us, he'll either kill himself or his boss will kill him."

"You aren't as dumb as you lo…aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Keiko screamed out in pain as Mint shot an arrow into his shoulder.

"It doesn't hurt to ask, who is your boss?" Mint asked as she took aim again aiming it for Keikos head.

"Go to hell." He told her as he looked back up and then around him at the others. "Wait, how bouts you go ask Mika and Mike." Keiko said with a sick smile on his face as he lunged at Mint who shot her arrow into his head causing it to enter his head and show the tip of the arrow in the back. Ichigo gasped and turned into Yusuke to hide her face from the sight. The body went up in flames and nothing was left but ash of the once demon that was in Mints home, Lettuce, Zakuro and Mint changed back to their human forms and was joined by Ichigo who looked over Mints shoulder and neck.

"I'm fine." Mint said as she waved Ichigo off.

"Sweetie if you need to go we understand." Lettuce said in a gentle soft voice.

"Thanks Lettuce." Mint told her friend as she balled her fists up in anger at the thought of the two.

"I'm going with you." Ichigo said.

"So am I." Zakuro pitched in with a stern voice.

"No and no. I'm going by myself. No one is going with me, and that's that." Mint set them straight as she turned her back and walked out of the house slamming the door behind her.

"Should we really be letting her go alone?" A worried Kurama asked the girls.

"She won't go to see them, just to go blow off steam." Yuki answered Kurama.

"Hell I should go join her, this mission is becoming a pain in the…"

"Language, Yusuke." Kurama stopped him from saying anymore. "Zakuro you know about these two people. Would you please mind telling me about them?" He asked looked at the wolf.

"I…I can't." Zakuro said as she looked away from Kurama.

"Zakuro….please." Ichigo pleaded to her friend with her big kitty cat eyes.

"Look, all I can tell you is that Mika and Mike are not to be taken lightly. They may look like normal people, but I'm sure as you've seen Mike is very fast and strong. And Mika is very intelligent and she can get away with anything just by using her body." Zakuro informed them with venom in her voice. "Also, they don't trust outsiders very easily as again you've seen when you tagged along with Mint to the house. These people are to not be trusted no matter what they tell you, they may have said that you and Yusuke can handle whatever comes your way, but be warned there is more than just Angel after Mint." Zakuro said and she turned to go to her room.

"Zakuro…." Ichigo softly said under her breath.

"Ichigo when are you going to be going back to school?" Lettuce asked changing the topic.

"I should have gone today, but I guess I'll be going tomorrow…..hopefully Mint doesn't get herself into anything between now and then." Ichigo answered as she looked up at the clock that was next to the front door, it had 10:05 a.m. as its time. "Oh well guess I'm playing hooky." Ichigo announced with a big smile.

"Good, so you can explain what the hell's going on here." Kyo said as he pointed to Yusuke.

"I just remembered Ryou needs my help at the café today. Bye."

"You're not getting out of here so easily." Kyo said as he stood in front of the door.

"Yeah, I have a few questions of my own about what's going on." Lettuce added.

Ichigo sighed as she made her way to a door that to the left of the front doors and two doors down. "Well are you guys coming or not?" Ichigo asked as she entered the room. The others followed her without question.

"So you mean to tell me that you guys actually have a family room." Yusuke said as he looked around and saw that the room had two blood red couches that sat four people who were facing each other. There was a coffee table that was glass and had gold lining this was in between the couches, and the back of a blood red love couch was facing them that was facing a red brick fire place. The fire place held photos of Mint as a little kid up to now, on either side of the fire place were floor to ceiling bookcases full of books, to the right of the door there was a window that had blood red curtains. Under the window was a small round glass table that was next to an old brown rocking chair. The floors were red wood and the walls were painted blood red.

"What's with the coloring of this room?" Kuwabara asked as he looked around and noticed the chair. "And what's with the chair?"

"That's her grandmothers' chair, Mint wanted to keep it here in this room." Ichigo answered as she took a seat in one of the couches.

"Did her grandmother pass?" Kurama asked.

"No, she's alive. Her grandmother doesn't use this room anymore." Ichigo answered in a happy tone. "Now please everyone take a seat." Lettuce and Yuki sat next to Ichigo. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kyo took the couch across from Ichigo, and Kuwabara sat alone in the love seat.

"Ichigo, the brat told us that these two are posing as your guys boyfriends." Kyo told her with anger in his voice.

"Right well, Mika and Mike told us that they found a way to save us, and that was if Yusuke and Kurama put themselves is harm's way. Of course Mint being herself was against it and didn't want them to." Ichigo started making sure she answered Kyos question.

"How the hell does that work?" Kyo asked still not getting it.

"I don't really know, all they said was that until they break the link between Angel and Mint that the boys would be responsible for us…whatever that means." Ichigo said as she shook her head.

"And why come the runt didn't tell them about us?" Kyo asked.

"She didn't go there because she wanted to, they called her. And they mentioned Yusuke and Kurama, Kyo you know just as well as I do that Mint always keeps you guys in mind." Ichigo said defending her friend.

"And you agreed with this?" Kyo asked looking over to Kurama.

"Yes, at the time we did not know that they girls had you or Yuki." Kurama answered Kyo in honesty.

"Keep that thought to yourself Kyo." Yuki said as he glared at the cat.

"Why don't you make me rat." Kyo said as she stood up.

"Guys please, not now." Ichigo pleaded with the guys, she then looked over at Lettuce and smiled. "It would seem that even if it's fake you'll have a boyfriend to, along with Pudding." Ichgio teased her friend.

"I…Ichigo this is no time to be making jokes." Lettuce said as she started to blush.

"Might I ask what you're talking about?" Kurama asked out of curiosity.

"Right well I'm sure Mint told you about what happened this morning, well the part she left out was about something Mika and Mike and told her. Kuwabara and Hiei are also going out with two lovely girls." Ichigo said with a smile.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kuwabara asked in shock.

"So, you actually got yourself a girlfriend I feel sorry for her." Yusuke said with a smile.

"Well Yusuke, you're looking at her." Ichigo said as she pointed to Lettuce. "Mint told me that when she went to bed last night Mika came to her room and told her that by Kurama telling them that he and you will be our boyfriends, Kurama also sold out Kuwbara and Hiei as they are to become Lettuces and Puddings boyfriends, to protect them the same way that they are protecting us." Ichigo explained.

"Damn, here that runt…..umm where is Hiei?" Yusuke asked as he looked around the room for the fire demon.

"He either went and did as I asked him to, or he's watching Pudding. Which is something else I asked him to do?" Kurama said as she sat back and crossed his legs at the knees.

"So you mean to tell me…I actually…" Kuwabara started as he blushed a deep red with a creepy smile forming onto his face.

"Don't finish that." Yusuke said. "Although it's your funeral if you do."

"Kurama what did you ask of Hiei?" Yuki asked, looking at the fox in question.

"I asked him to follow Mint to make sure she wasn't going back to that place. But once Zakuro said that Mint wasn't, I asked him to go watch over Pudding. That demon may have been weak but he wasn't lying. Most likely there will be another stronger demon coming for us and the girls. Meaning that….." Kurama trailed off.

"You're joking right, no, hell no. She already busted my lip." Yusuke said making Kyo fall out laughing. "What the hell is so funny?" Yusuke asked as he stood up slamming the table.

"You just told me that the brat was able to knock you on your ass."

"I said she busted my lip and that's all."

"Yeah but by that you're also telling me that she's gotten stronger. Why didn't you fight back?" Kyo asked as his laughing fit settled.

"Because the fox over here wouldn't let me." Yusuke said as he shoved a thumb in Kuramas direction.

"Tch, I understand how that works. The rat over here feels the same."

"So if I were to punch you you'd hit me back?" Ichigo said as she looked at both boys with a dangerous glare in her eyes.

"No…I was just….umm..." Kyo stuttered trying to find the right words.

"Kurama, you were saying something but then trailed off. What was it?" Yuki asked kindly ignoring the others.

"As you two know Yusuke, Hiei and I are demons. Well if what Keiko said was true and that his boss will be sending stronger demons, I would like Ichigo and the other girls to know how to fight against a demon. Even if they aren't on the same level as us." He said as he held his chin in his right hand resting his elbow on his knee.

"I can't fight you guys." Ichigo lightly squeaked turning her attention back to the current conversation.

"No. I'm sorry but I do not fight very much, and if I do it's against the bad guys." Lettuce said with a small blush.

"Oh please you two don't worry, you won't be fighting against me first. It'll be against Yusuke." Kurama said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah you girls won't have to worry you'll be…..what?" Yusuke shouted turning to look at Kurama in shock.

"Well, I'm just going with the popular person, and that seems to be you. Mint, Ms. Zakuro and Ichigo seem to be annoyed by you." Kurama said in a kind voice which had Yusuke growling at his friend.

"Ichigo you're not annoyed with me, are ya'?" Yusuke asked as he turned back to look at her pointing at himself.

"Well…just now you kind of did cross the line." Ichigo said sheepishly avoiding eye contact causing Yusuke to sit down with the feeling of defeated.

"But this is only if you girls want to, I do not wish to push anything on you." Kurama reassured them.

"Well I've been trying to get Kyo and Yuki to teach me how to fight, but they don't want to. So I'm in." Ichigo said with a big smile.

"Well, I don't normally condone violence. But if I get to help my friends then I'll shall join you as well." Lettuce said with a smile.

"What about Pudding?"

"She'll join just for the hell of it." Ichigo said as she looked at lettuce and laughed.

"So how much do you wanna bet she went to the forest?" Kyo asked as he relaxed.

"Kyo!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"What?" He jumped fearing for his life.

"What forest?" Kurama asked, Ichigo hung her head down and glared at Kyo whereas Yuki just shook his head.

"Hey I don't know what the runt told them okay."

"Well it took her some time to tell you guys about the forest." Ichigo snapped back at Kyo causing the cat to jump once again.

"Mint goes to a forest to take out her anger." Lettuce said as the front door slammed shut.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Devotion**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Tokyo Mew Mew.**

"Get out of that room!" Mint yelled as she closed the kitchen door, upon hearing the door close Lettuce and Ichigo got up and ran to the kitchen knocking on said door.

"Mint let us in!" Ichigo called out to her friend.

"No!"

"Mint please, let us in." Lettuce pleaded with her friend.

"I said no."

"Mint please, they just want to help you." Yuki said in a sweet voice.

"What's going on?" Kurama asked following Kyo out of the room with Yusuke and Kuwabara right behind him.

"You know how everyone has a tell for different things? Well this is Mints tell that she either went to see them, or ran into some trouble." Ichigo explained, Kurama stood there feeling like an idiot.

"I'm sorry, it was my responsibility to protect her, I forgot about Angel." Kurama said as he was beating himself up.

"Yes, you are right Youko; she was and is still in your care." A female voice sounded behind them, Ichigo and Lettuce quickly moved away from the kitchen door as it swung open reviling a very bruised and beaten up Mint. She quickly made her way over to Mika.

"Why the hell are you in my house?" She asked.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you got home alright, after all you took quite the beating form Mike. A normal person couldn't last as long as you did."

"What the hell does that mean to me?" Mint spat at Mika.

"Do not take me light just because Mike is not around."

"You went to go see them?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Your friend is talking to you; I wouldn't ignore her if I were you." Mika teased with a smile.

"Shut up, I can't stand you or him. I don't even know how I got involved with you two…oh wait yeah I do. You and that prick did this to me and Angel!" Mint yelled at her causing Mika to slap Mint across the face, the room fell silent as the sound seemed to echo. Mint balled up her fists and let out a deep breath glaring up at Mika with a red swollen cheek. "I don't have time for this; I have some where to be after school." Mint said as she headed up to her room.

"There'll be more." Mika sung out, Mint stopped walking and look back at her.

"More…more demons? I've had it with demons, I have three living in my home two of which you and Mike dragged into my problem, and now I have another and a human. A human in my problem, this ends now." Mint said as she walked back to Mika standing only inches from her face.

"I'd back up." Mika warned Mint in slight anger.

"Mint." A very worried Ichigo and lettuce called out.

"Shut up, I'm tired of living day to day in constant fear that either I'll die by Angel's hands, or that jerks hands. If I'm going to die I want it to be by the person I hate the most in the world." Mint expressed her feeling as she glared at Mika.

"Here we go again. It's like whenever their names pop up in a discussion she goes off the deep end." Kyo said as he leaned against the wall shoving his hands into his pockets.

"She's more serious this time, I think she might actually do it." Ichigo said really worried.

"I agree with Ichigo on this Kyo." Lettuce said as she watched Mint.

"She promised not to committee suicide and not only to you two, but to the others as well. And us, what she's doing now would be that and she wouldn't break a promise." Kyo told them as he looked at the bird.

"Do you feel better now that you've started me down?" Mika asked.

"I'd feel better if I got to kill you and Mike."

"Oh hun that'll never happen, after all that's what got you into this mess."

"Don't blame me for what happened to my sister."

"Oh but if you didn't interfere with the plans we had for her, than you'd never remember that you had a sister or a brother, and that you had a crappy childhood."

"I like the way my childhood was."

"Don't lie to me I know you better than you think."

"The hell you do, the day a…..witch like you knows more about me than I do is the day I'll be dissected."

"I can always arrange that, you'll never know what happened." Mika said which in thus made Mint lose control and slap Mika across the face, Lettuce and Ichigo both gasped and covered their mouths.

"Why can't this runt stay out of trouble?" Yusuke asked as Mikas aura changed from a playful yellow to a danger and deadly black, her eyes turned a deadly red. She looked back at Mint who knew very well that she had made a mistake; Mint took a few steps back.

"Yuki, I assume that you would never let any harm come to Mint." Kurama said as his mind started working on how to save the blue bird.

"Yes, I would give my life for her." Yuki responded as his mind was on the same track as Kurama, both boys looked at each other and nodded, Mint backed up into someone but became distracted by the person who stepped in front of her. Mint blinked a few times and came face to back with glossy red hair and a crisp white shirt.

"Ku…Kurama?" Mint then looked up at the person who was holding her. "And Yuki…wait Kurama no!" Mint shouted as she turned her focus back of the fox in front of her, she felt the sharp pain of something cut into her arm and heard the voices of the others in the room with her. All she could do was see the splatter of Kuramas blood on his shirt and felt some on her face as she saw Mikas hand go through his abdomen, she fell to the ground with Yuki covering her in a red shirt that had a very familiar scent to it. Mika looked at Kurama and then down at her hand, she pulled it out and watched as Kurama fell to the ground.

"Let that be a warning to the both of you." Mika said as she flicked off the blood on her hands, she then turned to the door only to be stopped by two swords at her neck and a finger to her head.

"Give us one good fucking reason why we shouldn't kill you right now?" Yusuke asked with venom in his voice and eyes full of hatred. Mika look at the three and saw nothing but hatred.

"If you three want to kill me you can try, but let it be known that when I go back to Mike with so much as a hair out of place, he'll be here to kill each and every one of you in a slow and painful way."

"Funny that's the same thing the demon said." Yusuke said as he jammed his finger into her forehead.

"Mint are you okay?" Yuki asked as he stood up and offered her a hand, Kyo and Ichigo ran over to her while Lettuce ran over to Kurama. Mint just sat there and stared at Kuramas back replaying what just happened over and over again in her head, she then stood up and glared at Mika.

"Mint-chan." Ichgio light said.

"Ichigo, Mints not there anymore." Lettuce said as she looked back at her friends and over to Mika. "Boys I know you want to pay Mika back but I suggest you move." The boys looked at each other and then back at Mint who had her arrow in hand and was pulling it back as she aimed it right at Mika.

"So you want to face his wrath?" Mika questioned as she turned to face Mint.

"Fuck you both." Was all Mint said as she let her arrow go, the arrow went through the wall Mika was standing in front of leaving a hole in her place. Mint walked next to Kurama and feel to her knees she felt Lettuce place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be stable." Lettuce told her as she looked down at Kurama. "Yusuke, Kuwbara could you help carry Kurama up to his room?" She asked looking at both boys.

"Sure." Yusuke said as he walked over to Kurama with Kuwbara right behind him, Yusuke got Kurama by his underarms whereas Kuwbara got him by his ankles.

"I'll be up in a moment; I need to get some things." Lettuce told them as they started up the steps; she then looked back at Mint who seemed to be in her own little world. "Mint can you hear me?" Lettuce asked.

"Yeah." She answered back after a few moments of silences, shaking her head Mint looked up at Lettuce and the others. "I can hear you loud and clear. I was just shocked a bit that's all, I'm fine now." She told them with a smile on her face, Mint stood up and started to head for her room.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I really do have a place to be when school lets out, but I think I might get there early just to prove a point. I won't be back til late." She told them.

"What's late?" Ichigo asked.

"Umm, well I guess the normal time."

"That's not fair what about the café?"

"It's because of the café that I won't be back til late."

"Yeah well I blame Ryou just as much as the next person, but that's no reason to skip out on helping us." Ichigo whined.

"Ichigo let it go. Mint, I shall be seeing you in the morning. I'll leave you the regular note in its normal place." Lettuce said as she gave her friend a smile and a slight nod. "Now if you two would excuse me, I have a debt to repay." And with that Lettuce left to the kitchen to get some things, she then went to her room and then to Kuramas room. Mint went up to her room and got her things for a ballet class.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Ichigo asked as she looked at both boys.

"Who knows?" Kyo said pushing himself off the wall with a shrug.

"Hiei, was it? Kurama will be fine, right?" Yuki asked as he looked over at the demon.

"He'll be fine." Hiei told the other boy as though nothing were wrong; he then looked at Mint as she came down the stairs. "You owe him."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mint asked him as she looked at him.

"He saved your life by risking his own." Hiei spat at her with anger clear in his voice.

"Hiei." Ichigo said as she looked at him.

"No he's right; I need to thank both Kurama and Yuki for putting their lives on the line like that." Mint said as she looked down and then back up at Yuki.

"Mint you know I'd give my life for you." Yuki told her as she walked up to him.

"Yes I know that, but that doesn't mean you need to." Mint softly told him looking down at the ground and made her way out of the house.

SC

Back at Mika and Mikes place, Angel sat on the bed kicking her legs back and forth becoming bored of just sitting down and doing nothing.

"She did what?" A very angry and pissed Mike yelled as his voice echoed throughout the house.

"If anything it was kind of my own fault for attacking her like that, but she slapped me and I admit I lost control." Mika said with a slight blush creeping up on her pale cheeks.

"I don't give a damn, that bitch knows better than to lay a hand on you." Mike told Mika as he entered their room and saw Angel. "What the hell do you want; shouldn't you be stalking your sister?" He asked walking past her and to the bathroom.

"I would love to, but seeing as how I have no orders to kill her or even torment her for a bit, I'm hanging out here, and besides it would look like you could use my help." Angel said so full of herself as she hopped off the bed and walked over to Mike.

"What the hell makes you think we need your help?" Mike asked stopping and turning to face Angel.

"Well you're yelling at poor Mika and look you hurt her for it." Angel pointed out; Mike looked back at a very upset Mika.

"Look, Mika I'm sorry. It's just that hearing about someone hurting you really gets to me." Mike said as he walked over to her.

"It's quite alright Mike, just remember that I still have feelings."

"Right, I will." He said as he caressed her cheek.

"So do you guys have anything for me to do?" Angel asked breaking up their love moment. Mike sighed and looked at her, he then got an idea.

"The fox will be healed by tomorrow, I want you to take control over one of her classmates and have them beat her up." Mike said with an evil smile.

"What does that have to do with the fox?" Angel asked not really getting it as excited as Mika bounced in place.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea Mike, and I'll be close by to watch, oh I love it." Mika said with excitement.

"Once he finds out that she has yet to return home, he'll go looking for her and when he finds her at her school I want you to attack them both. And make sure it's someone who really hates her, if it's not then she'll catch on." Mike told Angel.

"Right, if those are my orders I'll start preparing for the takeover now." And with that Angel disappeared.

SC

Back at Mints house Lettuce was finishing bandaging up Kuramas wound.

"So who would have guessed you'd be the one helping him out." Yusuke said from his seat in a nearby chair.

"Well I do owe Mr. Kurama my life." She said with a friendly smile.

"You are the best." Kuwabara said in a dreamy tone.

"Why thank you Mr. Kuwabra." Lettuce said with another smile causing the fighter to blush.

"So how bad is it really?" Yusuke asked rolling his eyes at his love struck friend.

"Well to tell you honestly Mr. Yusuke, I've never seen a person heal as fast as he is...but then again Mr. Kurama isn't fully human. So it's not that bad, all of the blood just made it looks worse than what it really is….er was. He should be back on his feet before Mint gets home." Lettuce said as she cleaned up her things and tossed her bloody gloves.

"One, stop with the Mr. I'm the same age as you. Two that's fucking awesome to hear, and three where did the runt go?" Yusuke asked in a carefree tone.

"Mint had things to do after school, but wanted to get a heads up. Although I believe she won't be back til late." Lettuce answered Yusuke while making her way to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"What's late?"

"Well...I suppose it'll be around midnight, or later." Lettuce said as she walked out of the bathroom toward her things and then to the door.

"Midnight? What the hell?" Yusuke asked in a shock.

"If you both would please excuse me, and do keep the noise down, Mr. Kurama needs his rest. Oh and if he asks where Mint is, do tell him that she went out for a while." Lettuce told both boys as she walked out the door bowing her head slightly as she saw Hiei who just grunted at her and walked into Kuramas room closing the door. Lettuce then made her way back to the kitchen where Ichigo, Kyo, and Yuki were at. "Hello you three. Ichigo shouldn't you be getting ready to leave?" She asked as she put a bowl in the dishwasher.

"How can you act like nothing happened to him?" Ichigo asked as she looked at her friend.

"Because nothing happened, what we all saw was nothing."

"What the hell does that mean?" Kyo asked.

"Lettuce, a demon just got hurt by protecting Mint, and to top it all off he'll be looking for her when he wakes up." Ichigo said as she stood up.

"I know you're very upset about what happened earlier, but if Mint wants to play the 'nothing happened' game, then we should play along. Mr. Kuramas wounds are not as bad as we all thought, Mika missed his vitals on purpose she had enough time to change the direction of her attack. Like she said she wants this to be a lesson for them both. And I told the others to let Mr. Kurama know that Mint had something she needed to take care of." Lettuce said as she headed for the foyer.

"Yeah but...I guess I'm just worried." Ichigo said with defeat written all over her face.

"Yes well, you and Yusuke need to talk about what happened. After all you still have a life to live and can't very well do so inside this house. Now if you all will excuse me, I have some things that need tending to." Lettuce said and left the room, once she was up the stairs she headed back for Kuramas room.

"How are you feelin'?" Yusuke asked.

"Fine, thank you. Who did this?" Kurama asked referring to his bandages.

"What was her name...oh yeah Lettuce." Yusuke answered him.

"Hmmm, and where's Mint? How is she?" He asked trying to sit up, only to have Hiei point his sheath sword at him.

"Oh the runt, she's fine. She had some stuff to do so she's not here." Yusuke answered causing Kurama to become bug eyed and worry written all over his face.

**Knock Knock**

"May I come in please?" Lettuce asked from the other side of the door.

"Please do." Kurama answered her, Lettuce opened the door and looked at Kuwabara and then at Kurama.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake and doing well." She said with a smile.

"Yes and thank you for doing this for me." He replied back with a smile.

"It was my pleasure; after all you did save the life of my friends and my own." Lettuce said and gave a light bow in appreciation.

"Ms. Lettuce might I ask a question of you?" He asked.

"Yes go right ahead." She told him straightening up and walked in.

"Where is Mint?"

"She's out right now taking care of some things."

"When will she be coming back?"

"In all honestly, I do not know. After you become injured she suddenly remembered she had a place to be and rushed out of the house." Lettuce lied to him like it was nothing.

"Oh well thank you Ms. Lettuce, was there something you needed?" Kurama asked.

"Oh well, I would like to talk to Mr. Kuwabara, that is if you do not mind." She said.

"Kuwabara, was there something you wanted to talk to us about?" Kurama asked looking over to his friend.

"Nothing that I can think of nope." He answered looking at Lettuce.

"Then you may have him Ms. Lettuce, thank you for asking." Kurama told her.

"And thank you for being so polite, Mr. Kuwabara if you would." Lettuce looked back at the orange haired boy; she then made her way out of the room with said boy behind her. "Oh yes and before I forget Yusuke, Ichigo would like to talk to you later." And she left after that.

"What the hell?"

"Most likely before they go to their job." Kurama said turning to face Yusuke.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Long days**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**At the café**

"Are you serious?" Ryou yelled turning to face Ichigo.

"Yeah, Mint went out for a while, and Pudding is still uhhh out of town." Ichgio lied. Before her, Lettuce, and Zakuro went to work they all thought of what to tell Ryou for the no show of Pudding and Mint, they knew they couldn't tell him that the younger girl had been injured a few days ago or that Mint went awol after seeing Kurama hurt. Ichigo sighed to herself at the memory of Kuramas actions to save her friend.

"Was there something else you wanted to talk to me about Ichigo?" He asked softening his gaze at her.

"Oh….no not that I can think of."

"Okay then you can leave, and make sure you have Mint call me first thing in the morning when she gets home."

"I'm not your maid." Ichigo said with attitude.

"Whatever. You can leave." Ryou said sitting down in his chair with a defeated sigh. Rolling her eyes Ichigo turned on her heals and walked out the door and down the hallway leading to the main room.

"I can't believe him; even after everything we've been through he's acting like a complete jerk. Then again what else should I expect from him." Ichigo compiled aloud passing the kitchen that held Zakuro and Keiichiro. "Hey guys, where's Lettuce?" Ichigo asked stopping in the doorway.

"Umm, I do believe that she's on the main floor. How did the talk go with Ryou?" Keiichiro asked looking up from the current cake he was decorating.

"Thanks…..oh that….ummm it went umm well how do I put this…it was horrible." She confessed hanging her head down.

"Well Ryou is just worried."

"But still….."

"Did you tell him what really happened?" Zakuro asked picking up a try filled with drinks and a few sweets.

"Hell no, he'd go berserk if he knew what was really going on." Ichigo said snapping her head back up to face Zakuro.

"That was stupid of you." She said walking past her and to the main room. Ichigo sighed and looked back down knowing that the other girl was really right.

"Ichigo, table six ordered two ice teas and two slices of tuxedo cake. Could you please take it to them?" Keiichiro asked as he placed the items on to a silver try.

"Sure, might as well get some work done so Ryou doesn't have something else to yell at me for." Ichigo said walking into the kitchen picking up the try and then leaving. Once on the main floor she spotted table six only to sigh as she saw it was Yusuke and Kuwabara waving at her, Ichigo forgot that the two of them agreed to come to work with them and pretend to be costumers who won't leave.

"Hello Ichigo, how are you doing?" Lettuce asked passing her by.

"Oh I'm fine, I guess. Just got done talking to Ryou and getting yelled at like always. Even when it's not my fault I still get yelled at."

"Well he only wants what is best for you."

"Yeah, and I want him to stop. It's bad enough Mint went all psycho crazy on us after the whole Kurama thing, but now these two have to follow us wherever we go and I feel like well…..ugh I can't explain the feeling." Lettuce let out a little laugh as she watched Ichigo give her mini spaz attack.

"Ichgio, its fine things will work out, just give it time." Lettuce told her with a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah thanks Lettuce." Ichigo replied back and started making her way to the guys as Lettuce made her way back to the kitchen. "I hope you guys have enough money to pay for all of this." Ichigo said as she placed their drinks and the cake down.

"What's wrong with you?" Yusuked asked stabbing the cake with his fork and popping the piece into his mouth.

"I just had my boss yell at me."

"You mean blondie from the other day?"

"Yes."

"Don't let it bother you, it's not like he can fire you."

"Sadly that's true."

"Waitress." Another costumer called out.

"I'll be back." Ichigo told them and left to handle the consumer.

"She really needs to chill."

"Cha like you would know what a real job is like." Kuwabara said taking a bite of his cake.

"The same goes for you block head."

"Shut the hell up Urameshi."

"Could you two please not start a fight here." A very kind hearted Lettuce asked as she passed them by making her way to another table with a try full of sweets.

"Whatever." Yusuke said taking a drink of his tea.

**After work**

"I'm tired." Ichigo whined as she walked through the door.

"Hello girls, how was work?" Yuki greeted them from the kitchen.

"It smells good….Oh work was….umm it was there." Ichigo said making her way up to her room.

"Yuki please set a plate aside for Mint and Zakuro." Lettuce told him watching Zakuro make her way up the steps and to her room.

"Right, I will." Yuki said with a light bow.

"Yuki, where are Kyo and the others?" Lettuce asked hanging up her coat as Yusuke and Kuwabara walked through the door.

"Kyo I believe would be upstairs in his room. Hiei and Kurama have not left their rooms."

"Oh, okay thank you. Ichigo please make sure that you leave some hot water for Mint."

"I like how you seem to think she'll be back so soon." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo." Lettuce snapped back causing the cat to jump.

"Sorry."

"Just please, okay. When she comes back she won't want to talk to anyone or have any human contact."

"But…."

"Ichigo, please."

"Okay." And with that Ichigo went to her room shutting the door.

"Yusuke please stand outside her room, Kuwabara come with me. Yuki I shall be down in about two or so hours, please keep everything warm." She asked with a smile.

"Yes of course." He smiled right back watching the green haired girl make her way to Kuramas room with Kuwabara right behind her.

**Knock Knock**

"Yes, please come in." Kuramas voice sounded from the other end, Lettuce opened the door and walked in with Kuwabara following right behind her.

"How do you feel?" She asked as Kuwabara sat down at the chair near the window. Kurama smiled at Kuwabara and then looked at the time and then back at Lettuce.

"I feel better thank you for asking. Ms. Lettuce it's late and Mint still has yet to return." Kurama answered.

"That's good to hear, right well it's only 8:30 and the night is still young. Please do give Mint a few more hours."

"Right, well I suppose I'm just worried." Kurama admitted.

"Hen." Hiei said.

"I came by to change your bandages." Lettuce said as she walked over to Kuramas bedside.

"Hiei already did that for me, but thank you."

"Oh really, well then I should take my leave and change…..oh and also. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you Ms. Lettuce." Kurama said with a smile.

"Please just Lettuce." She told him as she left his room and went to her own.

**Later that night **

Around 1:53 a.m. Mint walked into the house with her hair down and curly up. 'I really shouldn't have been gone as long as I was, but I just couldn't help it. I don't think I've ever seen one of my friends get hurt like that just to protect me…..wait I called him a friend, how lovely.' She thought as she rolled her eyes at herself and then stopped at the foot of the steps remembering something; turning around she made her way back outside the house and thought about where the note could have been. 'It's been a while since I've left for this long…now if memory serves me correctly the note should be…right here.' Mint bent down and picked up the mat as it showed a vanilla envelope sealed with the her name written over the front of it, picking up the note she made her way back into the house and up the stairs all she could seem to think about was a bath. Once inside her room she made sure not to make too much nose seeing as how her room was right next to Ichigo. 'Why am I worried about waking that cat up? Oh yeah that's right, she's crazy.' Rolling her eyes to herself Mint made her way to her bathroom and ran the shower first; stripping herself of her clothes for that day she stepped into the shower and washed up. After about an hour of showering and washing her hair Mint then filled the tub up with water, waiting for the water Mint made went back to her room with a robe on and opened the envelope.

"I can't believe she actually went through with this." Mint said aloud as she unfolded the note only to be shocked that it turned into a two page letter. Sighing she walked back to the bathroom tucking the letting into the robes pocket; and turned off the water before it could overflow the tub, taking off the robe Mint stepped into the tub and sank down, she added sea salt to the warm water and sighed in content. "If every day could be as good as tonight. Oh right." Mint reminded herself as she picked up her robe and dug into its pocked pulling out the letter.

_Mint I'm glad you found the note, and that you remembered the hiding place. Everyone should be asleep so you shouldn't run into anyone other than me maybe; depending on what time you get home. Everything here is fine; we talked to Yusuke and Kuwabara about protecting us when we go to work and school. Starting tomorrow Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama will be enrolling in our schools, and yes to answer two of your questions, Kurama is alright and doing just fine. Also he'll be joining Yuki in walking you to school, so please just put up with it for a while, things won't be so bad._

"Easy for you to say."

_And I fear the worst for Ichigo, out of all of us she seems to be going through a hard time with everything that's going on, and I personal don't blame her. And sweetie don't worry about coming to work for the next few days, Ichigo and I have covered for you. Zakuro is well she's being herself and she's really worried about you to, we told Ryou that Pudding went out of town at the last minute for family matters, and that you were just going through a hard time with everything that's going on. He doesn't know about the boys or that they've been assigned to be our umm well body guards, so just keep that to yourself. Dinners ready and I asked Yuki to keep it heated in the oven, don't worry it's not up that high, and I assure you your food is not burnt. Also as you may have noticed we kept the hot water for you. _

Mint smiled as she turned the first page over to read the back as it continued. "Gee Lettuce you couldn't just be simple and clean." Mint lightly joked with a light smile.

_Kurama will be looking for you when you wake up tomorrow so do be sure to make yourself known to him and us, even if we all aren't up in time. Oh and I did tell him to let you be when you got home, that is if he's up. I highly doubt it though; I kind of spiked his pain pills only to keep him from staying up and talking to you when you got home. Oh and Mr. Hiei will be staying home to watch over Pudding, I don't think him going to school would be a good thing right now and I have a good feeling he's not much of a…human person. But of course when she wakes up he'll have to be, I also have a very big bone to pick with you tomorrow morning, why come you didn't tell me or leave me a note about Kuwabara becoming my umm well "pretend" boyfriend, it would have been nice to know. And you know how I feel about Keiichiro and how he and I have been well dating in secret. Which isn't exactly a good thing but Mint that doesn't excuse anything. _

"I was meaning to tell you but then well things happened…I'm talking to myself lovely." Mint said aloud going back to read.

_Sweetie please be very careful when you do things, like you told the boys Mika and Mike can come and go as they please in this house and I fear that Mika told Mike about what happened and the only reason why he hasn't made a move was because he couldn't find you. Don't forget that Angel also is one of them and if she can't find you then neither can they and that's a good thing for you but bad for you at the same time. The reason why I brought this up is because I believe I saw a woman that looked very similar to Mika and Angel; I fear that they have started to plan something for you and all of us. Just please be very careful and watch out when you lose Kurama, and you know what I mean when I say that. I'm worried about you just like everyone else is, you even had Kyo worried I heard he had a hard time falling asleep and that he's been up in his room ever since we all left for the café. Yuki is worried that you might do something stupid even if he won't say it, Mint just please remember you have all of us here at the house to lean back on if you ever need it. Oh that reminds me, Mint if you and Kurama ever want to, how do I put this, oh right. If you two ever want privet time to yourselves to do whatever you want then just do that and don't think I'm always unconscious. Of course I would have love to tell you this to your face just to see if you'd get it but I can't so I'll just spell it out, if you ever want to kiss Kurama and not have any witnesses around please do so somewhere else._

Mint blushed placing two fingers to her lips remembering the kiss she and him shared in the kitchen, 'I almost forgot….and I haven't told Yuki yet. I hope Kurama didn't tell him, Yuki should hear it from me and no one else.' She thought to herself as she remembered the feeling of Kuramas arms around her waist and how gentle he was. Shaking her head she went back to reading cursing herself for feeling this way toward another.

_Please do not worry I did not tell anyone nor did Kurama. I think this is something you two should discuss; after all it's your business I'm just letting you know that other than the kitchen I know to ;). _

"Oh how cute Lettuce." Mint then went on to the second page of the letter.

_I do apologize for this being so long but I just thought that you should know everything that's going on here. I do hope that you feel better than you did earlier; we all could tell that you were not at your best and you know that you can get attached to a person without even realizing it, so please do try to be good and on your best behavior tomorrow. Good night Mint and I'll see you soon. _

_-Sincerely Lettuce._

Mint sighed and folded up the letter, she stood up and got out of the tub grabbing a towel drying herself off and unplugging the drain. She went back to her room and started to get dressed. "I can't believe things are turning out like this, nor can I believe how right Lettuce is. I just hope everything goes as planned tomorrow." Mint sighed again turning off the light to the bathroom and crawling into her bed. "I'll risk getting yelled at. Wait….the oven." Mint throw back the covers getting out of the bed heading for the doors and going down the stairs. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and staring at the door tilting her head from one side to the other. "Didn't I close the door?" She asked herself making her way over to said door, she closed it and locked it and then went to the kitchen still very confused. "It's not like I have to worry about anything, after all who would actually enter my home." She saw that the over really was on and only at 95°, rolling her eyes again she turned off the oven, turning on her heels she ran into someone. "Oww…..why are you up?" Mint asked with annoyance and anger in her voice, she rubbed her forehead as she felt hands on her shoulder. She looked up and met worried green emerald eyes. "Ku…Kurama. What are you doing up?" She asked with a light blush.

"Mint….are you okay?" He asked worry clear in both his eyes and voice.

"I…I'm fine, I thought you were asleep."

"I heard a sound coming down here and came to find out what it was."

"Oh, well it was just me. But I'm tired and its really late, we should get back to bed." Mint said side stepping the fox and making a bee line to the kitchen doors. 'This can't be happening why is he down her. That was obviously a lie….I didn't make any sound…..ugh this sucks.' Mint took a quick peek at the time and biting her lip as it read 3:05 a.m. 'What's the point in going to bed when I have to get up in two hours?' She asked herself.

"Mint." Kurama called out to her.

"Yes Kurama?" She answered back taking a step on the stairs.

"Where did you go?"

"I had some things that needed to be taken care of and that couldn't wait." She responded coldly, this caused Kurama to lightly freeze at the response. "Look, Kurama I'm tired and now isn't a good time for either of us to be talking." Mint informed him as she went up the stairs.

"Please stop." Kurama called out to her making Mint stop and look down at him from the top of the right stair case. "We are going to have to talk about what happened last night with each other and Yuki." Mint just looked at him and turned her back heading for her room, once inside she fell onto her bed burring her face into her pillow as to silence some of her screaming. Kurama not knowing what else to do made his way to his own room waiting for the sun to rise on a new day.

**5:30 a.m. That following morning**

"It's like a fucking dorm room in this house." A very tired Yusuke sound to himself walking into the kitchen covering a yawn.

"If you don't like it get out." Mint announced from behind the detective in her usual pissed tone. Yusuke jumped at her voice and looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Could you be any more like him?"

"I do not know how you are talking about but do get out of my way." Mint asked Yusuke.

"Do I hear a please with that?" Yusuke teased with a smile.

"If you do not want to get hurt, or start the day off with a bust lip again. I suggest you move." Lettuce advised Yusuke in her kind voice turning back to face the two of them. "You're tea is ready Mint."

"Thank you Lettuce. Move Yusuke." Mint demanded him, Yusuke scuffed and stepped out of her way, she made her way over to Lettuce taking a sip of her tea. "I got your letter."

"Oh really that's good, I hope you got a good night's sleep. You have a big day ahead of you. As do you Yusuke." Lettuce told him, Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Lettuce where are the others?"

"You mean Ichigo, Kurama, Yuki, Kyo and Kuwabara?" Taking another sip of her tea Mint thought about all who were going to school.

"Yeah."

"Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yuki should be down soon. As for Ichigo I believe she's still sleeping. Oh which reminds me, Yusuke make sure Ichigo eats something before she leaves." Lettuce told him with a friendly smile turning to face him and grabbing her bag off one of the tables.

"Wont one of you be here to make sure of that? What about Zakuro?" Yusuke asked looking at both of them.

"Zakuro left earlier to help out at the café, Mint and I have some things to take care of at school. Please it'll only be for this one morning; usually our ummmm hours are different." Lettuce kindly informed him as she exited the kitchen bumping into Kuwabara. "Oh good morning, sorry but we're running late for school, I promise to buy you lunch." Lettuce told him with another kind smile making Kuwabara blush.

"Sure no problem. See ya' Urameshi." Kuwabara waved bye to his friend.

"I should go see if Yuki and Kurama are ready." Mint announced finishing off her tea and placing it in the sink. "Do make sure you help Kyo wake up that cat, she's a heavy sleeper. Kyo doesn't know this but if she doesn't get up just tell her that Kish is here, that should get her up if it doesn't then we have a problem." Mint said to him leaving the room.

"Right…" Yusuke said slightly confused.

Sighing Mint found herself outside of Yukis door. 'I really hope he didn't oversleep…..I hate waking him up when he's sleeping.' She thought to herself bringing her knuckles up to his door and giving off a few knocks.

"Yes?" A sleepy voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Yuki, it's me. Can I come in?" Mint asked looking to her left seeing Kyos door open. 'That's new.'

"Yes, please do." Yuki said still trying to wake up; Mint opened his door only to be stunned by the darkness of his room. She never understood how it could be so dark knowing that his room faced the sun as it rose. Walking over to the curtains she pulled them back letting the sunlight flood into his room. Mint giggled as she heard him groan and pull the blankets over his head.

"Such a little kid. Yuki, should I leave you here and just walk with Kurama?" She lightly teased already knowing his answer.

"Mmmmm…" Mint giggled again; walking over to the foot of his bed she picked up a corner of the blanket he was hiding under and gave it one good tug revealing a very fair skin, topless, messy hair Yuki. Mint let the blanket drop out of her hand as she turned her back to him blushing a dark red.

"Sorry." Mint said, Yuki looked at her and then at himself as he to blushed at the current situation. Clearing his throat and grabbing the robe he kept hung over the head of his bed; he put it on and stood up.

"I'll be down in five minutes, please make sure that Kurama's ready." Yuki told her keeping his voice steady of any cracks it could produce to blow his cover of being cool.

"Right, I will." Mint nodded turning on her heals and walking out of his room only to be stopped by a soft covered hand on her wrist.

"Good morning Mint."

"Good morning Yuki." She replied back with a smile. Yuki released her and Mint then headed over to Kuramas room and gave a light knock.

"Yes, come in." His voice sounded, Mint opened the door a crack and peeked in making sure he was awake and dressed. Mint blushed as she watched Kurama button up the white shirt from her school, now that she thought about it she saw Yusuke wearing Ichigos school uniform for boys. Kurama turned around buttoning up the last button. "Mint, you can come in." He repeated again.

"Oh right, sorry." Mint opened his door fully and walked in. "When did you guys get the uniforms for our schools?" She asked.

"I believe it was a little before the girls went in for work. Lettuce and Ichigo stopped by their own schools and told them that they need male uniforms for new students. Zakuro went to your school and informed them that they'll be getting a new student and that they should send over a uniform to your home." He explained to her.

"Oh, Yuki said he'll be ready in five. I hope you don't mind walking fast, if I'm late I'll hear about it." Mint said on a defeated sigh.

"Mint are you ready?" Yukis voice sounded from downstairs, she looked down the hall and then back at Kurama who was picking up his bag all dressed and ready, she lead him both downstairs and stopped at the front door surprised at how fast Yuki was to get dressed.

"Kyo, we're leaving. Please do make sure Ichigo actually gets up, if not then it's fine!" Mint called out.

"Bye runt." Kyo said. Rolling her eyes she looked at the kitchen and saw Yusuke exiting.

"Yusuke, if what I told you doesn't work then let her be and just stay here. Pudding is still in her room and Hiei should be with her, if anything happens…..well Kyo knows how to get in touch with all of us."

"What the hell am I a little kid, yes mommy I won't answer the phone or open the door." Mint glared at him holding back some choice words she had for the demon.

"Yusuke please." Kurama said.

"Fine what the fuck ever." He said rolling his eyes. "Have a good day."

"And the same to you." Kurama told him with a smile turning his back and following Mint and Yuki out of the house.

The walk to both of the school was that of silence. Mint said her goodbyes to Yuki and then got an eye full of everyone staring at her and Kurama. Lettuce and Kuwabara went through the same thing of everyone staring and whispering, rolling her eyes Lettuce lead Kuwabara straight to the office to get him settled in and everything worked out and Mint did the same Kurama. During lunch Mints phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Mint." Ichigo said with a noisy background.

"Hello." Lettuces voice sounded from an equally loud background.

"I see Yusuke was able to get you up." Mint said as she looked up at Kurama who just gave her a small smile.

"Shut up, it's no fair you told him how to get me up. Why come you couldn't tell Kyo."

"Cause Kyo would have never used it on you." Mint told her with some authority in her voice.

"Calm down you two."

"Why are you two calling anyway, it's not like we're on the same time."

"Right well, Ryou called us in." Lettuce told her.

"Till what time?"

"Ugh that's the sucky part; he wants all of us in."

"All? But Pudding."

"I know….he won't take no for an answer Mint."

"I really don't like him."

"I second that." Ichigo lightly whined.

"So any thoughts on what we're going to tell him for the no show of Pudding?" Mint asked standing up, holding up a finger to Kurama signaling she needs a moment to herself. Mint made her way to the music room that was currently vacant.

"No, none."

"Same here." Ichigo said with a sad face.

"Hmmm, well if someone told him the truth earlier than…"

"I couldn't, you try getting yelled at by that maniac!" Ichigo yelled into her phone causing everyone to look at her.

"You okay girly?" Yusuke asked rising an eyebrow. Ichigo nodded and blushed giving off a light growl into her phone.

"Don't growl at me, you yelled."

"Because of you."

"Now, now girls. Fighting won't help the cause."

"Lettuce is right; we have to get Zakuro involved in this."

"Hehehe, funny thing, she said the same thing you did." Ichigo sheepishly said.

"Fine then I'll tell him; after all it is my fault she got hurt."

"Please don't blame yourself for this." Lettuce pleaded with Mint.

"But it's true."

"But none of us hold you to that."

"Define none of us." Ichigo whispered to herself.

"Ichigo." Lettuce snapped at the other girl keeping her voice low.

"It's alright Lettuce."

**DING DONG DONG DING**

"That's me, please do take care and I'll see you all at home first." Lettuce announced.

"Wait we can actually go home first and then leave to hell?" Mint asked.

"Yes, and don't call it that. Good bye girls."

"Bye Lettuce." Ichigo and Mint said in unison, there was a click and the nose level decreased.

"So it's only me and you now."

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing Mint-chan."

"Mint- chan, that's a keeper." Yusuke said with a laugh.

"Ichigo." Mint said with sternness in her voice.

"Sorry." Ichgio lightly winced.

"Whatever, look I'll be sending Kurama home before me. I have some things I need to get since I didn't show up yesterday."

"Yeah same here, but I'll still be home before you. But you know that the guys won't let us out of their sights, even if we paid them." Ichigo said looking at Yusuke.

"Yusuke might not leave you, but if you don't have a club you're attending or something that's school related then you have to leave my campus…or so the rules say." Mint said rolling her eyes and shaking her head, she heard another bell go off in the background. "I'll talk to you later bye."

"Bye bye." And with that the line went dead. Mint sighed and put her phone in her pocket making her way back to her class room.

"So is everything in place?" Mika asked sitting in a tree with full view of the entire second floor of Mints school.

"Yeah, I got the girls to drink the potion. They'll attack her right after Kurama leaves her side." Angel said appearing next to Mika with a smile as they both looked at Mint who was entering the room and walking over to Kurama unaware of what was to come next for her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Concern**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Tokyo Mew Mew.**

"Okay class that's it for today." The teacher announced as he closed his book and set it on his desk. As the students filed out the door the teacher looked over his glasses at Mint and Kurama. "Mint." He called out getting her attention.

"Yes sir?" She asked looking over the red-heads shoulder.

"Come here please." Mint lightly nodded her head and walked around Kurama and to the teacher's desk. "You were absent yesterday, mind telling me why?" He questioned ignoring the stare from Kurama.

"Yes, about that. I'm so sorry sir there was a family emergency." She lied with a small smile.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her stacking some paper work together.

"Yes, we have everything worked out. Thank you for asking sir." She lightly bowed in thanks.

"Well I do need you to stay after today and help with the cleaning crew." He told her.

"I understand. Would it be alright if I had Kurama stay behind with me just so he knows how everything works around the school?" She questioned thinking of some reason why it would be good for said person to stay behind in a time like this. The teacher looked at Kurama and then back at the dancer, he let out a small sigh and shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry I cannot allow that. Not because he's new to the school, but the cleaning crew is already full of other students." Mint lightly nod to show that she understood what he was talking about, she said her goodbyes to the teacher and headed back to Kurama who looked at her as she approached him in question.

"Go home." She told him in a hush hush voice and packed her bag.

"No." He bluntly said. This caused Mint to stop what she was doing and blink at the boy, never had anyone other than Ichigo told her no. Shaking her head she exited the classroom only to bump into another student.

"Please do excuse me Ruby." Mint excused herself to the tall, petite brunette girl.

"No worries princess." Ruby said with a small smile walking past her as two other girls followed her in. Mint shook her head and continued to walk to the first floor of the school building.

"Princess?" Kurama lightly thought aloud to himself.

"No comment please, it's an unwanted nickname." She told him as she turned a corner. "Kurama, you have to go home. They will not allow any student to remain on the campus unless they have some club, or something else to go to."

"Mint, I made a promise to protect you and I shall do so." He told her with a bit of sternness in his voice, thus causing the small bird to stop walking at look at him.

"Yes and look at what happened when you held up to your word, you got hurt because of me. And I will not let that happen again, so please just do as I ask for this one time. I rarely ever get picked to be on the cleaning crew, so this will mostly likely be the last time this year." She explained to the fox not wanting to see him hurt again.

"Mint." He looked down at her in worry.

"Kurama." She lightly glared at him in both annoyance and warning.

"Please…." Kurama started.

"Go home." She cut him off with a small smile.

"I see there is no way around this." He pointed out which caused her to shake her head and then look at the schools double doors.

'_When had she lead me here?'_ The fox thought to himself.

"Now please tell the others not to worry and that I shall be home around 8." Kurama looked back at her in shock.

"That's late." He said in utter disbelief.

"Yes well I do like to stay after in the music room and practice and besides the others know I do this." She said waving off his worry look. Kurama looked at her and then at the door, giving a sigh he started to walk away only to walk back to her. "Yes?" She questioned.

"Do be safe and if you ever need me just call out." He told her as he stared into her brown eyes. Mint couldn't think of anything to say as she felt her face heat up a bit, she managed to shake her head yes. "Thank you." He told her as some of the worry left his green eyes; he then turned and walked toward the double doors that held his exit.

"Damn." One of the girls said as she watched Kurama walk out of the school building with a smile on her face. The sound of someone else's voice snapped Mint out of the haziness to look at the person. "Oh sorry Mint didn't know ya' were still on could 9." She teased causing the bird to blush. "Holy shit she can blush." The girl laughed and walked over to Mint draping an arm around her shoulder. The girl was about 5"5' and had long bleached blonde hair that reached her waist, the girl had dark blue eyes and a scar over the bridge of her nose.

"Michi honestly, when will you understand that I have a wonderful boyfriend who loves me?" Mint said on a small sigh.

"Never I think." She answered the question as some of her southern accent came out.

Mint smiled and turned on her heels and started to walk to the gym. "Really, well there lies the problem."

"Oh now come off it girly, the only reason no one inculdin' yerself jumped the red-head is because A) ya' have Yuki, 'nd B) he's been by yer side since school started." Michi said following Mint.

"Don't remind me." Mint said with a heavy sigh, it's true ever since school had started even all the way through lunch Kurama never left her side and she knew why.

"So girly….."

"Yes?" She answered still hating the damn nickname, although it was better than princess.

"Heard ya' ran into Ruby."

"Yes and?" Mint questioned not understanding what the meaning behind the question held.

"Really, ya' don't know." Michi said walking ahead of Mint and stopping her.

"What?"

"Ya' poor, poor thang." Michi said with a shake of her head as she started her stride again to the gym.

"Okay…" Mint followed not wanting to understand what was going on in her friends head.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Mika asked in a childish manor as she sat in the tree watching Mint and Michi walk out of her line of sight. Angel laughed at Mika for the action and looked back at her sister.

"Not much longer, once Mint's alone the girls will attack." Angel said with a sick smile growing on her face.

**At Mint's home**

"She did what?!" Ichigo yelled as she started to head to the front door.

"Ichigo clam down, you know just as well as I do that this happens." Lettuce said stopping her friend.

"But aren't you worried?" The cat asked her friend with a sad look on her face.

"Yes I am, but if Kurama said that he told her to call him if she ever needs anything then she's fine and all we have to do is wait."

"But what if Angel comes after her and she doesn't have time to call out for him?" The cat asked thinking of the worst possible thing that could happen.

"Then she can call you; remember you two have a mental connection." Lettuce answered her once again. Ichigos stopped to think about it and gave a small sigh.

"Fine but if she's not home at 8, not after, I'm going after her." Ichigo announced and headed back to the kitchen, Lettuce let out a small sigh and then looked at Kurama.

"Could you please go please pick up Mint when the time comes?" She asked.

"Of course I wouldn't mind." Kurama reassured Lettuce as she gave him a small smile and joined Ichigo, Yusuke, and Zakuro in the kitchen. Kurama looked at Kuwabara, "Where is Hiei?" He questioned noting that he hadn't seen the fire demon since he had gotten home.

"I think he's upstairs with the runt of the group." He answered Kurama and walked into the kitchen with the others, Kurama looked up at the steps as Yuki came down them.

"Oh good evening Kurama, how are you?" Yuki asked in his usual politeness as he made his way down the rest of the stairs.

"Good evening Yuki, I am good thank you for asking. And how are you?" Kurama asked the silver-haired boy. Just as Yuki got stepped off the last step, Ichigo opened the door to the kitchen to leave and go up to her room only to stop and see Yuki and Kurama talking. She then proceeded to make a crack out of the door and the wall that meets it.

"What are you doing?" Lettuce asked in confusion.

"I think she's finally lost it." Yusuke said lightly laughing as Zakuro gave him a look.

"Hush, Yuki and Kurama are talking." Ichigo said in a whisper as she secretly watched both boys.

Yuki gave him a small smile at the news and then answered in the same manor he was asked in. "I'm good, that you for asking Kurama. How was school?" He then asked.

"Interesting, thank you for asking." Kurama smiled back thinking of a way to put his first day at someone else's school.

"That's good to hear, I'm happy to hear that your first day at Mint's school didn't go the same as mine." Yuki lightly joked as he stopped a few feet away from Kurama.

"Yes well, aside from the constant staring and glares' I believe I'll be just fine, thank you Yuki for your concern." Kurama said with a smile. Both boys stood there for a while just staring at the other until Kurama felt like he had a big sign plastered on his forehead stating that he had done something. "Yuki…" Kurama started.

"It's alright, I don't blame you. Truth be told I was distraught by what happened, but I do suppose I had it coming to me in one way or another." Yuki openly admitted. Kurama stood there feeling dumbstruck not knowing what to do or say in that moment, he had been ready to apologize for kissing Mint but it would seem that Yuki found out without anyone telling him.

"What?" Ichigo whispered to herself.

"Ichigo, stop that." Lettuce called out to her friend who hadn't left her post.

"How?" Was the only thing Kurama could ask.

Yuki gave his usual casual smile lightly titling his head to the right. "I believe that is best left for another moment when the lives of the girls are not in danger." He said to Kurama as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Opps." Ichigo said to herself as she gently closed the door and took her place next to Yusuke acting like nothing had happened.

"Oh and Kurama as much as I like a challenge I do fear that I am already competing with another for Mints love." And with that Yuki disappeared behind the door of the kitchen. Kurama stood in the foyer in dismay as to what happened.  
_'He's a smart one.'_ Youkos voice sounded from inside of Kuramas head.  
_'Hush.'_ Was the only thing the fox could think of as he made his way up the stairs and to Puddings room. On his way up he passed by Kyo who merely grunted at him as he walked out of the house locking the door behind him. Once he was in front of the girls' door he heard some very odd sounds.

"Oh but please Mr. Hiei, just this once. I promise I won't tell anyone." Puddings voice begged the fire demon.

"No." He grunted.

"Please, pretty please, please, please, please." Pudding went on.

"I said no." Hiei said.

"Mr. Hiei please."

"No."

"Please."

After a second of silence he gave in. "Fine, if it'll get you to stop begging." Hiei said causing the young girl to squeal in rejoice that she had gotten what she wanted.

"All right Mr. Hiei, come here and prepare to be amazed." Pudding said.

Kurama heard Hiei sigh and shuffle his way to the young girl. "Like this?" He asked.

"Yep perfect, thank you so much, I'd do this with Lettuce but she says she's getting too old for it." Pudding said.

Whatever it was she was doing caused Hiei to wince, which caused Kurama to wonder what was going on.

"So fox how long do you plan on staying out there?" Hiei's voice questioned, causing Pudding to look at her door.

"Please do forgive my ease dropping." Kurama said as he opened her door, he was shocked to see Hiei sitting down in front of the girl as she had a bucket of water to the side and a comb in her hand.

"Hello, Mr. Kurama, thank you for saving me and Lettuce." Pudding said with a smile.

"Please just Kurama, and it was my pleasure. But I must say that Lettuce was kind enough to bandage my own wounds." He told her. "Might I ask what are you doing?"

"His hair, it's just so spiky and the dress code at my school happens to be no spiky hair." She smiled as she dumped the water over Hieis head causing the fire demon to growl low in his throat.

"Now, now Hiei be nice." Kurama lightly teased his friend. "So when is Hiei going to be going to your school?"

"Tomorrow, if I can get his hair under control." She said as she started to comb it out.

"I'm so glad you find this amusing fox." Hiei said with as much venom in his voice as possible.

"Oh Hiei, it's about time someone did something with your hair." The fox responded hiding a laugh as Pudding covered Hieis face with his own hair.

"Are you two friends?" Pudding asked.

"Yes actually we are." Kurama answered.

"Really?" Pudding asked not hiding her surprise.

"Yes, I know it's hard for some to understand how two opposite people can be friends."

"Nope not really, I mean Lettuce, Ichigo, and Mint are friends and all three of them are opposite in one way or another." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well before the transformation and now, Lettuce was a push over and a klutz and she still kinda is. Mint was brutally honest and straight forward I think she's gotten better with those things but still she has some things to work out. And Ichigo I believe has always and will always be a mix between the honesty and a klutz, I mean yeah if you throw me and Zakuro in with them it becomes different and we don't seem so opposite but, I donno it's just that I see them as being opposite of each other…..opps sorry I didn't it again. Lettuce says it's a bad habit of mine." Pudding said with a small blush as she picked up her blow dryer tuning it on. Kurama waited for the dryer to be shut off before he spoke so until then he was left with this new information of the three girls.

'_They do seem to be a family that looks out for one another, Ichigo the over protective sibling, Lettuce the protective but also trusting parent and Mint the slightly over protective yet caring sibling. All in all Pudding is right, mix in Zakuro and herself and it doesn't seem as though their opposites of one another. Lettuce and Zakuro would be the adults, Ichigo and Pudding would be the kids and Mint would be the teenager who acts more like the adult version of Lettuce.' _Kurama continued his thoughts even after the dryer went off.

"Am I really going to your school?" Hiei asked looking at Kurama, or what he could see of him though his hair.

"Yes." Pudding said happily.

"Hn." Hiei responded.

"Mr. Hiei?" She asked parting the demons hair down the middle.

"Hiei and what?" He corrected her and answered.

"Do you have any family?" She asked ignoring the correction.

"No why?" He said harshly.

"That's awful, well whenever you and your friends are done with whatever it is you guys came here to do, would you like to consider the Mews as family?" She asked also ignoring the harshness in his voice. Hiei didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say, the only one who didn't jump or glare or do anything of a person who feared him when he was harsh was Kurama, and the fox was the only one who had invited him to stay at his home whenever he wanted to. "Hiei?" Puddings voice cut into his thoughts.

"Why are you not talking this over with the others? After all I'm sure the bird wouldn't like this." Hiei said tilting his head down as Pudding lightly pushed it in that direction.

"Mint, I'm sure she and the others feel the same way as I do." Pudding said with a smile

'_Fox.'_

'_Yes Hiei?'_ Kurama questioned as his friend brought him out of his thoughts.

'_She wants us to live here' _

"Pudding." Kurama said.

"Yes." She looked up at Kurama and then back to what she was doing.

"Why do you want us to live with you and the others, we could put you all in danger." He informed her with a soft tone.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…well Mint, Lettuce, and Ichigo have been talking about moving out."

"Well that's understandable Pudding, but don't you want to have your own home?" He asked her.

"No, this is my home. I don't ever want to move out…." She looked down and stopped what she was doing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Kurama apologized causing Hiei to roll his eyes.

"No, I should understand, but it's just that we've always been together since we became Mews and well….I should have asked if you, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had a family waiting for you guys back home."

"Yes all three of us do, I have my mother, father, and younger brother. Yusuke has his mother and a childhood friend, and Kuwabara has his older sister."

"Oh…..I'm sorry." Pudding said felling defeated.

"But Hiei doesn't and he does do a lot of traveling." Kurama added as he got the evil eye from his friend who looked up.

"Really, I never knew that." She perked up.

"Yes, I do travel." Hiei bluntly said.

"Yes and with all that travel he sometimes doesn't have enough money to stay in a hotel, and he does pass through here a number of times." Kurama informed the young girl.

"Oh Hiei, please say you'll stop be here whenever you need a place to rest?" Pudding asked happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug. Hiei was glad that his hair made a vile to hide his face as he felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks.

"Sure." He softly said causing Pudding to embrace him tighter to her chest.

"Oh and the same goes to you and the other Kurama. I already know the girls will be upset when you all leave." She pointed out.

"Trust me so will they." Hiei mumbled under his breath.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head to the left to look at him, when Hiei turned his head to look at Pudding; they both froze not realizing how close either person really was.

"What's the matter Hiei?" Kurama asked. Pudding blinked a few times as she could feel how close he was by the hot air he released from his nostrils, this caused her to let go of him and turn into a small golden brown monkey. "Oh my…" Kurama said in shock as Hiei stared at her in question and shock.

'_Ichigo!'_ Pudding called out mentally, and in seconds the door to her room opened showing an out of breath Ichigo and a worried Lettuce.

"Oh Pudding what did you do?" Lettuce asked as she walked over to the monkey girl, Lettuce bent down and picked her up. Ichigo sat on trying to catch her breath.

"I thought something was wrong, not this." Ichigo said lying flat on her back hoping that would give her more air in her lungs.

'_Sorry.'_ Pudding thought.

"Alright you two that's enough." Lettuce lightly laughed and kissed Pudding on the check until the monkey formed the little girl from before. "Better?" She asked as she put Pudding down.

"Yes, thank you." Pudding said with a sly smile.

"Excuse me but…" Kurama interjected.

"Right we should have told you about our one backfire about being Mews." Lettuce started.

"Better than the others." Ichigo absently said causing Lettuce to shoot her a nasty look. "Sorry." The cat girl winced out.

"Even though we are super hero's our animal forms also have a say in our lives. As an example if we ever happen to become embarrassed then we transform into that animal. Pudding is a golden lion tamarin thus she turned into one, Ichigo is a iriomote cat, Mint is a blue lorikeet, I am a sea green finless porpoise, and Zakuro is a gray wolf. There are also other things that can cause us to transform, being terribly sick, enraged, and over the hill love sick. But in the lesser emotional forms I just stated, so just being bed ridden sick, beyond angry so pissed, and love sick oh yes and a lesser form of embarrassment. Parts of our animal forms come out, so for Ichigo it would be her cat ears and tail, Mint, her wings, as for me my legs transform into a porpoise tail when I'm in water, Pudding would be her ears and tail, and for Zakuro her ears and tail." Lettuce explained with calmness and steadiness. "And another thing, the only thing to turn us back to our human forms once we've turned into our animal forms is a kiss. But please note that the kiss can be anywhere on the body." She told them, Lettuce let the boys take this new information in as she watched their expressions change from understanding to that of somewhat shock.

"A kiss?" Hiei managed to get out causing Kurama to look at him.

"Yes." Lettuce said.

"Thank you Lettuce we'll tell the others what you have just told us." Kurama said as he set it up for Hiei to comment on something other than what they just learned.

"Yeah, just dumb it down for them." He said with a small thank you smile to his friend.

"Good, and again I'm sorry I forgot to inform you of this backfire of ours. It didn't come to mind, because it only really happens to Ichigo." Lettuce said.

"Yeah….wait!" Ichigo yelled at her friend as she sat up on the bed causing it to bounce a bit with Kurama on it.

"What it's true." Lettuce said.

"Yeppers." Pudding agreed with a smile.

"Well then you little runt, why did you turn?" Ichigo asked Pudding, which caused the girl to blush again.

"None ya'." Pudding answered with a smile and stuck out her tongue causing Ichigo to get off the bed and chase Pudding around her room and then out to the hallway. Lettuce just sighed and shook her head as Kurama gave a small smile.

"A family." He lightly said.

"Excuse me?" Lettuce asked looking at him.

"Nothing."

"So." Lettuce started. "What was Pudding doing to you?" She asked Hiei.

"My hair. Told me that spikes were against her dress code." He said.

"Yes, well that's true they are. I like your new hair style." Lettuce commented and Kurama nodded in agreement. Hiei stood up and walked to the mirror on his left and saw that his hair fell a bit past his shoulders and covered his left eye the way Pudding designed it. He let out a small grunt as he walked out of her room only to be ran into by a laughing Pudding.

"Sorry Hiei." She said hiding behind him as Ichigo ran back to Puddings room.

"Okay you two enough. Dinners ready so go wash up and come down when you're ready." Lettuce told them as she nudged Pudding to her bathroom.

"Yum!" The younger girl said as she skipped to her bathroom and Ichigo went to the local bathroom across Puddings room.

"Excuse me Lettuce." Kurama called out as he followed her out of Puddings room.

"Yes Kurama?" She asked as she started to walk down the stairs.

"Would it be alright if Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I call or refer to this house as our second home?" He asked Lettuce. "I understand if you were to say no, we would be putting you girls in a lot of trouble and danger." Kurama went on to say. Lettuce stopped and looked at him.

"What about Hiei?" Lettuce asked as she stopped to look at Kurama and the boy in question.

"I don't have any family, and when I'm not traveling I stay with Kurama." He said as he continued down the steps ignoring the green-haired girl as she stopped.

"I don't see the problem with the question after all we're the ones putting you and your friends in trouble and danger, and aside from that Ichigo and I wanted to talk to you boys about visiting when you could. After all we figured that you had families of your own waiting for you." Lettuce openly admitted as she followed Hiei.

"Thank you." He said following her down.

**Back at Mint's school**

"So girly are ya' gonna' be stayin' here a while?" Michi asked as she leaned against the door frame of the music room.

"Yes, I have some work to do and that includes practicing." Mint answered as she set her bag down on the ground and set up the radio.

"Okay well do ya' want meh ta stay behind?" She asked.

"No, it's alright. I can take care of myself if something happens."

"Ya' sure?"

"Yes Michi, thank you for your concern, just….make sure everything is locked up before you and the others leave."

"Nd ya' do the same girly." Michi said as she walked over to Mint.

"Yessum." She lightly teased with a smile as the girl approached her.

"Hey dat accent could be the one thang dat saves ya' one day." Michi said as she hugged Mint who hugged her back.

"Sure it will." Mint said as she let go.

"Whatever." Michi smiled as she left the room and Mint alone in it.

Mint sighed to herself kicking off her school shoes and shrugged off the matching jacket to her uniform.

'**Buzz…buzz.'**

"Hello?" She answered pulling her phone out of her skirt.

"It's 7:30 you have thirty minutes." Ichigos voice sounded over the phone.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Mint retorted.

"Sorry, I'm just worried."

"You have no reason to be."

"Yes I do."

"Fine…." Mint said with a roll of her eyes as she did a few spins.

"What are you doing anyway and don't roll your eyes at me." Ichigo recommended her.

"I'm practicing seeing as how I can't do so in my own home." Mint answered.

"Oh, and you better let someone know you're in danger before it happens."

"How am I going to do that, look into the future?" Mint questioned her friend.

"I don't know, I just know you and I know you won't call out for Kurama when you need to."

"Okay, calm down. I'm in my school, nothing is going to happen, and knowing Lettuce she already asked Kurama to come pick me up around 8 so chill out please." Mint said stopping her spins.

"I can't help it. I mean after what happened."

"Nothing happened." Mint cut her friend off.

"Don't say that. Kurama would have most likely given his life for you."

"Something I didn't ask for!" She shouted and then winced after words. "Sorry."

"It's fine; I kinda understand what you mean."

"Yeah, I know….it's just that….I don't know." Mint admitted as she sat down at the piano.

"It gets worse."

"How?" Mint questioned.

"Well for starters Yuki knows that something happened between you and Kurama so what was it, cause I sure as hell don't know." Ichgio said. There was a long pause on the other end of the phone which caused Ichigo to worry a bit. "Mint?"

"Yuki knows?" Was all she could ask.

"Yeah…..I don't know what it was but Yuki seemed to be fine with whatever happened. So what happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing I have to go." Mint said as she saw shadows moving past the door. She then hung up not waiting for a reply from her friend; Mint hid her phone back in the pocket of her skirt and stood up. She stared at the door as it opened and the dim lights became brighter. "Can I help you?" She asked letting her eyes adjust to the light, not seeing the three girls walking in.

"No, but we can help you." Ruby's voice sounded smug and held a hint of a smile, Mint blinked a few times to remove the spots and saw that Ruby was standing in the door way and to her left was a girl around 6 foot with her arms crossed, she had short black hair that reached her shoulders and dark brown eyes. To Ruby's right was a girl who was about 5"4', hip long brown hair and dark green eyes to match.

"Hello Ruby, always a pleasure to see you." Mint said looking at all three girls.

"Oh princess, your knight is nowhere to be found." Ruby said in a mocking tone.

"What do you mean?" Mint asked.

"Don't play games with us princess." The girl on the left spat out.

"Molly." Ruby said looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you planning Ruby?" Mint asked slowly backing away from the girls.

"Why Molly here has a bone to pick with you, as for Rin and myself we'll just be watching." Ruby said with a smile as Molly started walking toward Mint cracking her knuckles along the way.

"Now, now fighting isn't very lady like." Mint said as she found her back flesh with the window.

"Well good thing I aint to much of a lady princess." Molly said. A fight in Mints Mew form was one thing, but as a human with extra qualities just sucked. Mint couldn't think of anything to do that would get her out of this situation, she could always call Kurama or Ichigo, but that would just prove to be more harm than good. Mint looked past Ruby and could have sworn that there was a person behind her, of course that thought only lasted a few moments before Mint found herself out of breath and doubling over in pain as a fist made contact with her midsection. Coughing up some blood Mint fell to her knees holding her stomach not knowing what to do. With her last look she held Ruby's gaze as a fist came down and made contact with the side of Mints head dazing her with spots, she allowed the darkness to consume her as the rest of her body fell to the ground.

"Oh goodie, some fun. But I don't understand why she's not putting up a fight like she did with me." Mika said with a sick twisted smile.

"Because with you she doesn't have to hold back, and you're not human remember." Angel answered relaxing against the tree watching her sisters beating.

**Mints home**

"Okay Kurama you remember how to get to the school?" Lettuce asked as she, Ichgio, Yuki and Kyo stood by the door. It would seem that after they all finished eating Ichigo called the bird out of worry and to settle her own nerves only to feel as though something were wrong. Once Ichigo informed Lettuce of these feelings they both went to Kurama and asked him if he could go get Mint asap.

"Yes Lettuce, we'll be back." Kurama told her with a smile. Even though it was only 5 minutes after Ichigo got off the phone with Mint, she was worried that something happened and that the bird wouldn't stay true to her word of calling her or Kurama. Kurama turned and left the house on his way to Mints school hoping that Ichigo was wrong in her worry and that she was just being an over protective friend.

"Should we send someone with him?" Kyo questioned as Lettuce closed the door.

"Why?" She questioned the orange cat turning to face him after closing the door.

"Well, what if it's a trap?" He stated.

Lettuce took this into consideration and thought hard about the possibility of it really being a trap. "Hiei." Lettuce lightly called out knowing the fire demon was close by.

"What?" He questioned walking out of the shadows causing Ichigo to jump a bit.

"Well, do you think Kurama will be alright if it is indeed a trap?" She asked him ignoring Ichigo.

"He was able to get her and the cat out of that house alive." He stated bluntly.

"True….wait were you there?" Ichigo asked pointing a finger at Hiei.

"Yes." He answered her never actually looking in Ichigos direction.

"Do you follow him wherever he goes?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, it seems the runt has a thing for guys that look like girls." Yusuke said coming down the stairs. Hiei glared at his comrade in annoyance.

"Really?" She asked.

"Ichgio." Lettuce corrected her friend.

"No." Hiei answered.

"Awww."

"Ichigo." Lettuce called out her name with anger.

"What." She looked at Lettuce who just shook her head.

"I'm terribly sorry Hiei for Ichigos rude behavior, would you like some tea?" She offered the fire demon; he looked at her and nodded his head following Lettuce into the kitchen and away from the others.

"Well what do you know he's in denial." Yusuke said as he looked at Ichigo. "Hey girly."

"Hmm?" She looked at him as Kyo glared at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Yusuke questioned which caused Kyo and Kuwabara to look at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked not looking at her boyfriend or the other orange-haired boy.

"You seem like you're thinking way too hard on one topic, wanna share?" Yusuke asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"No, not really." Ichigo mumbled.

"What is it?" Kyo now asked interested in what was going on.

"I believe I know." Yuki spoke up causing the all four people to look at him. "Ichigo over heard me speaking to Kurama."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." She apologized sheepishly.

"It's not your fault." Yuki said with a soft smile.

"Well what were you two talking about?" Yusuke asked.

"That is something for him to tell you and something for Mint to tell you Ichigo." Yuki said. "Now if you all would excuse me I have some place I need to be." He said excusing himself from both the conversation and the house.

"I hate it when he does that." Ichigo said with frustration lining her voice as she rubbed her head with both hands.

"Stupid rat." Was all Kyo said as he left for his room. Ichigo looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara as she lightly pouted.

"What?" Yusuke questioned arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing." She said and walked to the kitchen.

"Okay?" He said looking at his friend.

**At the school**

Kurama stood outside of Mints school trying to find a way in, he sighed when he found the doors locked. As he walked off to the right of the building he saw a light on in one of the rooms and remembered Mint stating that she was going to be practicing after cleaning.

'_It could be a trap.'_ Youkos voice sounded in his head.

'_True, but it there's a chance it's not.'_ Kurama said making his way to the window.

'_Are you sure about that? What if she really is hurt?'_ Youko asked. Kurama shook his head knowing that it wouldn't do any good and that Youko would always be there in his head, but he was able to think clearly sometimes when he did so. As he neared the window he felt Youko stir.

'_What is the matter?'_ Kurama asked him.

'_I believe her sister is here.'_ Youko said causing Kurama to look around the surroundings of the window, including the tree the two girls occupied in before the fox got there.

'_I don't sense anyone.'_

'_Maybe it was just my imagination.' _Youko admitted. Kurama cracked a smile that was soon replaced by a horrid expression as he saw Mint lying on the ground in a puddle of her own blood with her back to him and unconscious. "Mint." He lightly said her name, Kurama quickly started to look for a way into the room and found that the window was unlocked. He opened the window and jumped in rushing over to Mint, gently rolling her onto her back cradling her head in the crook of his elbow.

'_She's lucky she's not human.'_ Youko said with no sound of humor in his voice. Kurama knew he was right about it with all the bruises and cuts she had covering her body a normal person would have been on their death beds, but what if the same were true for Mint. Rage suddenly filled the fox and he punched the ground to his side knowing that he was at fault for these injuries, that he could have found a way to stay with her.

'_Now is not the time to beat yourself up over this. True it's tragic but do remember that if Angel had anything to do with this then she is closer than we thought.' _Youko said. Kurama gently picked up Mint and made his way back to her home hoping that Youko was wrong about Angel being the cause of this mess, but all the way there he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Suprises**

_**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Tokyo Mew Mew whatsoever, I just own the charries that come to mind ^^. Please r&r it'll make the flying monkeys happy~~**_

'_Clam down Kurama, you are not being followed.' _His inner voice sounded as said boy looked over his shoulder at the school he picked Mint up from. He was worried that Angel might still be around and he didn't want to risk anything. Kurama rounded a corner and slowed his walk to a steady pace as he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, he was worried about the wounds she suffered.

'_She's stronger than she looks and we both know that.'_ Youkos voice sounded again with some calmness to his voice.

"Yes well as right as you are, I can't help but worry….I should have never left her alone. I was to protect her no matter what." He said aloud to his demon.

"Right you are." A female voice sounded from above a tree he was passing. "So why don't you just leave my sister here with us. I assure you she'll be much more safer with us than with you." Angel said as she hoped out of the tree with a smile on her face.

"I may have forgotten my duty, but to hand Mint over to the likes of you would be leading a horse to its death, and I am not that sort of person." Kurama countered defensivly, he adjusted Mint in his arms so he could better reach his whip in case need be.

'_You can't be serious, I know you want to protect her but this is crazy. One wrong move and you both could end up dead.' _Youko said trying to stop his body.

'_Yes, well if I don't do something then Angel will kill us or we'll be near our death beds. And I won't give up without a fight.'_ Kurama told him narrowing his gaze.

"You honestly think you can fight me with my sister in your arms. It's not like there's two of you, so you might as well be signing off your life to me right now." Angel said with a wicked grin as she started to shift, only to have the tip of a sword at her neck. "Oh my Hiei is that anyway to greet yourself to a party?" Angel asked taking a step back. A glare was her only answer as she looked up at Kurama who put away his whip and held Mint the proper way. "Oh I see you called him, but you know you shouldn't let your guard down around me…never know what I can do." She informed him as she held an open palm to the ground causing it to rumble and spear like objects to project from the ground under Kurama. The fox was able to dodge them but was to slow to dodge the oncoming ones, when he landed and started to jump again only to have one cut his leg deeply. Kurama lightly winced and found a safe place to kneel down careful of Mint in his arms who seemed to stir a bit.

'_Seems no matter where you are, Hiei's there to save you.' _Youko said with a lightly laughter.

'_Yes well that's something Hiei and I share.' _Kurama told Youko not bothering to go any deeper into explination, whenever Kurama needed help Hiei was right there and he knew his friend had followed him out of the house. Kurama looked back up at his friend to see he had taken his normal stace with his sword at his side as he motioned the sword forward and followed with a fluid motion.

Angel side stepped Hiei only to have his sword buried in her shoulder. She glare at Hiei and disappeared. "Until next time." Her voice echoed around them. Hiei looked around for about five minutes in case Angel was still around, once he was satisfied that she was nowhere to be found he flicked his sword to the side as an attempt to clean what blood had been on it. Hiei sheathed his sword and turned to look at Kurama.

"Thank you Hiei, I owe you my life." Kurama thanked his friend as he limmped over to him.

"Hn." Was all the fire demon said as he looked at the foxs wound and then at Mint.

"I'm fine Hiei and this is how I found her at the school, at the time Angel was not around, but it would seem as though I missed something." Kurama explained to his friend as he started to limp his way to the girls home.

"She cant stay out of danger." Hiei said mainly to himself.

"Hmm?" Kurama asked looking down at the demon.

"Nothing." He said looking at Kurama, "….."

"Yes Hiei?" Kurama asked feeling his friend staring at him.

"Want help?" Hiei asked with a small blush creeping onto his face.

"Why Hiei are you melting?" Kurama asked lightly teasing his friend which only caused Hiei to walk ahead of the fox who mearly smiled after him.

Once the two had entered the house they were greeted by Ichigo, Zakuro, Lettuce and the boys who had gathered in the foryer once they saw Hiei rush out of the house and worry consumed them.

"You okay?" Yusuke asked in a sort of shock at the wound on Kuramas leg.

"I'm fine Yusuke thank you for asking." Kurama answered his friend and then looked over at Ichigo and the others.

"Mint." A worried Ichigo lightly called out taking a step to said friend only to have a gentle hand stop her. Ichigo looked back at the hand and then the person, Lettuce shook her head and then looked at Kurama.

"Take her to her room, I shall be up soon." She told him, the fox nodded and walked to Mints room with Yuki following him "Oh and Kurama?" Lettuce called out making the fox in question and Yuki to look back at her.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Would you like me to look over your leg after words?" She asked.

"No thank you." He told her and then went back to his walking up to the birds room. The room feel into a dead silence that even the grasshoppers outside were heard.

"Well, staying down here won't solve anything." Lettuce said as she clasped her hands together and headed for the kitchen. "Mr. Hiei, I take it that you are skilled in bandaging wounds." She said stopping at the door of the kitchen.

"Yeah." He responded to the green-haired girl.

"Would you please take care of Kurama for me?" She asked him.

"You don't have to ask me."

"Like I said Hiei is secreatly crushing on the fox." Yusuke said causing Hiei to glare at him.

"Thank you Mr. Hiei." Lettuce said as she entered the kitchen leaving behind Yusuke, Ichigo, Kyo, and Kuwabara. Zakuro had gone up to be with Pudding in case the small girl woke up and Hiei left to Kuramas room.

"I'm sure the she'll be fine." Kuwabra said as though trying to comfort Ichigo.

"Ichigo you should go to bed. You'll see Mint tomorrow." Kyo gently said to his girlfriend placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I want to kill them Kyo…..does that make me a bad person?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"No it doesn't, I'm sure the others feel the same."

"Does that include you?" She asked, her answer was a hesitant nod and a weary smile as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Yes…I want to rip them to pieces." He answered her with darkness in his eyes. True he and Mint may not get a long but she was still close to him and it pained him to see Ichigo hurt the way she was. Lettuce came back out with the objects she needed for Mint and headed up to said girls room. "Ichigo, why don't you go lay down, if anything happens I'll wake you up. Alright?" Kyo said his deal as he lightly pulled away from Ichigo.

"Alright." Ichigo agreed and headed to the stairs with Lettuce, Yusuke lightly elbowed Kuwabara at the same time.

"Oww, what the hell?" He asked rubbing the pained spot and glaring at Yusuke who nodded after Ichigo. "What?"

"Go with her." Yusuke said in a hush voice annoyed by his idiotic friend. Kuwabara rolled his eyes and followed Ichigo up the stairs and disappeared out of sight along with Lettuce and Ichigo.

"What?" Kyo asked looking at Yusuke as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So what's the deal with you and pinky?" Yusuke asked.

"What's it to you?"

"Hey look I'm protecting her in you place, so the least you could do is answer some of my questions." Yusuke said narrowing his glare.

"Ha, the only reason why you're doing this is because the girls don't want the rat and I to be harmed. So look at it as though you're the dumbies." Kyo countered angering Yusuke who stalked toward the other boy and grabbing him by the collar.

"I may not be that smart, and I may not know them like you do. But I do know that Kurama doesn't just go around telling people about us or even offering to protect them when we have our own mission to compleat. So lookit here orangey, Kurama feels some connection to that damned bird and I'll be damned if you disrespect one of my friends again." Yusuke said as his voice rose in volume and anger. Kyo mearly looked at him holding back his own anger.

"So why are you protecting Ichigo, I'm sure you could leave Kurama here…you didn't have to say yes or even follow through with this stupid request." Kyo pointed out causing Yusuke to lossen his grip on Kyos collar.

"None of your damned bissnuess." Yusuke answered. This time it was Kyos turn to grab Yusukes collar.

"The hell it is, I want to know why I should trust you. Why I should leave my girlfriend in your care." Kyo said. "Yesterday you said you had feelings for Ichigo." He pointed out.

"Tch…..what the hell ever, so what if I do. I have someone waiting for me back home. I don't need any more problems….and I'm protecting her cause…..cause…." Why the hell was he protecting someone he didn't know the first thing about.

"Could you two please keep it down, Mint just woke up and Pudding's trying to sleep. Not to mention you're causing Ichigo more pain than need be." Lettuce said from the top of the steps.

"Sorry." Kyo muttered letting Yusuke go and headed up to Ichigos room. Once Kyo left the room Lettuce looked down at Yusuke.

"Yusuke?" She lightly called out decending form the steps.

"What, now you're gonna hound me 'bout the cat?" He questioned the girl.

"No, not yet. But I would like you to know that you should figure out your feelings for my friend…I would hate for you to being protecting her just because you had to. Or because you were pushed into this as you were. Yusuke when dealing with Ichigo and Kyo….they're both very difficult beings." Lettuce said stopping in front of the young boy.

"Ha I hadn't noticed." Yusuke said on a short dry laugh shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'm serious Yusuke, Kyo isn't found of strangers, and Ichigos open but at the same time she has a soft heart."

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"If you have feelings for our lovely cat, then you should set them free, no matter what." Lettuce said with a smile.

Yusuke gave a small blush and looked away from Lettuce. "Don't you have a badly beaten bird to get to?" He asked making his way to the stairs.

"Yes I do." She answered with a small smile already knowing his feelings for the pink-haired cat.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked Mint who tried to sit up only to wince.

"Yuki I love you, but ask me that question one more time and I'll cut off your head." She answered him with a curd smile causing the rat to smile back at her, which in turn made her lightly glare at her love.

"Mint I'm just worried as is everyone else." He informed her.

"Yeah, well ya' know if you all keep worring over something you have no control over you'll get gray hairs." She pointed out trying to sit up again only to have Yuki lightly hold her down by her shoulders.

"Stay down please, and don't say that."

"Really, I'm alright. You're forgetting I'm not human….well not fully human at least." She gave up on trying to set up and looked at the boy above her. At times like these she was glade her blanket was thick and the same thought went to her pajames that covered her from her neck down.

"Mint." Yuki said sternly hating that she picked at certain things about herself.

"What?" She asked. "I'm serious, I'm not fully human and wounds like these should be healed soon. Don't see why you all got worked up?" Mint said rolling her eyes at the thought of everyone franting over her like a persoline doll, she seriously hated it. "Hey?" She asked aloud having a thought suddenly popping into her head.

Yuki mearly gave her a look and shook his head removing his hands from her shoulders. "Yes." He answered her.

"Who found me?" She questioned.

"Kurama." He answered looking down at her.

"Why isn't he here. Other than you I'd though he, Ichi, and Lettuce would be here." She said.

"Lettuce was here, she left while you were waking up. Ichigo is too upset so Kyo I believe sent her to her room, and Kurama is in his own room." Yuki answered leaving out the fact that the boy had suffered a wound.

"Oh…" Mint looked away from him.

"Do you not wish me to be here?" He asked her failing to hide the pain that sounded in his voice. Mint snapped her head to Yuki in shock and light horror.

"Yuki…I'm sorry." She said. "I'm happy that you're by my side and haven't left…..it's just that…." Mint trialed off trying to think of the best way to go about apologizing for her act with Kurama.

"I know." He lightly told her placing a warm glove over her hand.

"I know you know it's just that…..wait what do you know?" She asked looking at him.

Yuki lightly laughed and then squeezed her hand. "About the kiss, Lettuce didn't tell me and Kurama wanted to." He explained as he watched Mint's expression change from horror to gilt. "Mint, I understand. I've been away from a long time and…."

"That doesn't excuse anything." She cut him off. "I should have waited like I always do….but I just got so distracted that I….I became weak and dependant on someone else…"

"Like you."

"What?" She asked looking at him with confusion.

"You and Kurama share a similar bond that you and I don't, my family knows about me. But other than Kyo, myself, Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce not many people know of you or what you can do, or even are. It's easy when someone of the same status comes into play. Kurama informed me that his own mother doesn't know about him, and you're grandmother doesn't know about you. Mint, I was hurt but I understand." Yuki assured a gaping Mint, she was torn between screaming at the top of her lungs and crying.

"How…." Was all she managed to get out as his words circled in her head. She had never let another get close to her, and she found that he was right in everything he said.

"How what?" Yuki asked her obeviously confused by what she was trying to ask.

"How…how did I get you?" She asked as a tear escaped from her eye, Yuki wiped it away and smiled at her as he bent down to kiss her forehead. Mint waved away the smoke that consumed Yuki only to revile a mouse in his place.

"Because no one is perfect and you saw that within me and I saw the same within you." He answered her sweetly from his seat. This of course only caused Mint to cry and cuss up a storm about not being able to be held by the one she loves.

"Who knew the princess had such a mouth on her." Yusuke commented from inside Kuramas room.

"Who knew you're hearing was so great." Hiei commented reciving a glare from the half demon.

"Can it short stuff."

"Like you should be talking."

"What's that's supposta mean?!" Yusuke shouted in question standing up from his chair knocking it over. Kurama sighed wondering how he was left along with these two.

"Sit down Yusuke, and stop with the curd comments Hiei." Kurama ordered them both, he got a glare from Yusuke who sat back down after picking up his chair and an eye roll form Hiei who handed Kurama some pain killers and a glass of water. "Thank you." He said taking the medication form Hiei.

"She asked about you." Hiei said bluntly.

"Yes I know." Kurama said downing the pills with the water.

"So what happened between you two that he knows?" Yusuke asked with a wicked smile leaning forward in his chair. Kurama looked at his friend in shock and then at Hiei for help, but he saw that Hiei was just as cerious as Yusuke.

'_What did I do to be left with them?'_ Kurama question the heavens in his head.

'_Don't think too much of it, just answer them.' _ Youko said.

'_How, Yusuke will read too much into the situation and most likely try to make it happen again. And Hiei…well his reaction I can't say will be one I look forward to seeing.'_ Kurama told Youko.

'_Don't you think that it's better for them to know what almost happen instead of Yusuke forever thinking you and the fire demon have something going on?'_ Youko countered, Kurama supposed that he was right about the comment. He knew for some time now that Yusuke and Kuwabara thought of him and Hiei as a thing. Sighing out his frustration on how to even start the conversation he met both of his friends eyes and opened his mouth only to have Kuwabara walk in.

"Oh sorry didn't now ya'll were in the middle of somethin'." The orange-haired boy said.

"Naw it's cool, here sit. Kurama was just about to tell us what happened between him and the bird." Yusuke said happily offering Kuwabara the chair that was next to his. Kuwabara shut the door and took the seat next to Yusuke.

"Oh that." Kuwabara said as though he knew. Kurama and Yusuke looked at him.

"What?" They both asked the younger male in shock.

"What, they talked a bit last night." Kuwabara said looking at a shocked Yusuke. Kurama gently placed a hand over his heart and then cleared his throat.

"Nothing happened between Mint and myself."

"Bull." Yusuke said.

"Honestly Yusuke." Kurama said as he looked at Hiei whose eyes said that even he wasn't buying the story.

"Kurama we all know you, so lieing doesn't help you here." Yusuke said to his friend.

"Oh alright." Kurama said giving up on keeping his love life private, taking a deep breath Kurama begun to inform them on what happened in the kitchen only a few days ago.

"And that's it, a phone call ended it all?" Yusuke asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Kurama said feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Wow, way to get some action." Kuwabara said laughing, Hiei and Kurama both shot him a deadly look.

"So if the phone hadn't rung then you two would have been doing a helluva lot more than kissin'" Yusuke said laughing.

"Please Yusuke. We are both respectable people, and nothing of the sort would have happened." Kurama said flushing lightly at the idea of anything going further than kissing.

"Dude seriously, a weak and defensless hot chick hit on you and you tell me your mind wasn't flooded with ideas of doing more to her?" Yusuke asked after his laughing fit was over.

"You think Mint is hot?" Kurama countered the question.

"If her attitude wasn't like Hieis, then yeah." Yusuke said. Hiei glared at him for the comparison and then looked at Kurama in question.

"Yes Hiei." Kurama said without even looking at his friend.

"Would you have done more?" He asked, Kurama looked up at his friend in shock. Out of all of them he thought Hiei would be the most rational.

"Hiei…"

"It's just a question." Hiei said, Kurama sighed and remembered that the only female contact Hiei had come across are that of his own sister, Kuramas mother at times and Pudding. All that of being warm, kind, and friendly.

"I can't say." Kurama answered honestly, he didn't think of that night unless someone had brought it up, he'd been so occupided with everything else that has been going.

"Really?" Yusuke sounded shocked.

"Yes really, now please stop thinking about it." Kurama told him.

"Hn." Was all Hiei said as he made his way to the window seal in Kuramas room.

"Dude you have to try one more time."

"What?" Kurama asked in dismay and Hiei whipped his head around to stare at Yusuke.

"Yeah Kurama Yusuke's right." Kuwabara pitched in.

"No. Absolutly not, it's not going to happen."

"Why not?" Kuwabara asked.

"A few good reasons Kuwabara. For one, Yuki." Kurama said, looking at his friend in horror, how could they even think of trying it again, even if the sliver-haired boy had been forgiving the first time Kurama highly doubt that he would be the second time.

"Oh whatever, didn't he say that he deserved it and he told the brat that he understood. And that he was always away and that you were closer to her than he was. Apparently he's hiding something form us as well." Yusuke said with a smile, Kurama sadly knew that smile all too well it meant that they were about to find out what Yuki was keeping from them.

"Oh please Yusuke, leave it alone. It seems as though Mint knows and that's all that matters so please let it go. It has nothing to do with us." Kurama pleaded to his friend and looked to Hiei for back up.

"I agree with the detective." Hiei said causing the room to fall slient.

"Hell yea!" Yusuke shouted with excitement pumping a fist in the air.

"Oh no." Kurama shook his head and laied back on his bed.

**The next day**

"I swear it's too early to be up." Mint groaned as she hit the snooze button on her clock. She and Yuki had stayed up talking about pointless things and enjoying each others company, and throughout the night Lettuce wound come in to check on her. Mint groaned again when she heard her loves laughter from behind her. "Why are you laughing?" She questioned tugging the covers back up to her neck as she turned to face him.

"Because for someone who has the manors of a person high in power, you are still a child when it comes to the mornings." Yuki explained as he laughed again at her expression.

"A child…like Pudding?" She questioned grabbing hold of her pillow.

"Yes." He bluntly said, Mint glared at him and answered him with a pillow to his face.

"I am not like Pudding." She said hitting him over and over again. Yuki continued to laugh as she assaulted him with the pillow, he finally caught her wrist in his covers hand and rolled over pinning her to the bed under him.

"It's cute." He said with all honesty smiling down at her. Mint looked up at him blushing and then looking at the clock, she and the others had around thirty minutes before school started.

"It's not cute." She countered looking back at him.

"Oh no?"

"No." She said with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" He changed the topic.

"I'm fine, how are you?" She asked lightly glaring at him for the sudden change.

"Mint, you know what I mean." He said a bit stern.

"I'm fine really, everything is almost healed…I mean Lettuce kept coming in every fifteen minutes until I forced her to go to bed." She explained.

"Forced?" He echoed in a question.

"I told her over and over again that I'll be fine and that if I need anything I have you to ask or I'll call out for her…or send you to get her for me." Mint added with a smile.

"As much as I love helping you, I am not a servent boy." Yuki said in his own defense.

"I beg to differ." Mint said as she started to laugh only to wince at the sudden pain.

"Mint."

"Please don't worry." She told him looking into his eyes, loving that her bed was in front of the window so she saw how they shined in the sunlight.

"Getting lost again?" Yuki teased her.

"Can I please punch you one of these days?" Mint questioned as she rolled over pinning Yuki to the bed straddling his hips with a smile.

"No one's stopping you." He pointed out looking up at her with a smile.

"Ack, you keep thinking that just caused I learned from Kyo means my fighting sucks just as much as his. I'll show you one day that I'm better than him." Mint said smiling at the look on Kyos face when or if she ever got around to doing as she said. Her thoughts were cut short as a burst of laugher from under her filled her room. "Hey don't laugh at me." She protested.

"I'm sorry Mint, that was very rude of me." Yuki said letting a few chuckles out and then looked up at Mint who was growling at him. "Oh my."

"Yuki, please do remember I bite." She said and then closed her eyes at the sudden remark he was sure to toss her way.

"Yes I remember, you bit me a good few times."

"Oh haha, it was only twice."

"Really, I counted ten burises on me." Yuki said laughing again at her expression of irritation and embarssament. She then narrowed her gaze thinking of what to say that wouldn't cause a retort from him.

"Can it." She finally shot back with a smirk.

"Fail." Yuki said causing Mint to hang her head down as she nodded.

"Why."

"Hmmm?"

"Why is it with word games….puzzles or whatever you wanna' call them I lose to you?" She asked picking her head back up to look at him.

"Because my dear, I've dealt with Kyo for the past years." He said which pissed Mint off.

"I am nothing like that….that…cat." Mint started, Yuki sighed as he regreated his chose of explaination. He rolled Mint over, pinning both of her arms above her head and gently covering her mouth with a gloved hand in one fluid motion.

"That was apparently the wrong way to explain why I win." Yuki said looking intently into her eyes, she however just narrowed her gaze even more as if to tell him no shit. Yuki removed his hand and let go of her pinned ones, suppoting himself with his hands on either side of her head.

"Yeah, yeah." Mint said waving away the apologie and then looked thoughtfully at Yuki.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"I have twenty minutes to get ready, but I want to try something." Mint said with a small blush already running what she had to do before school.

"What is it Mint?" Yuki asked taking in her blush.

"It's a spell." She answered sheepishly.

"Okay." He said without a thought.

"Thanks." Mint said as she placed a hand over his heart and lightly positioned a finger a few cintameters from his lips, they both knew that one wrong move would mean Yuki turning. Of course the person who barged into her room didn't, they both jumped and instant contact. Mint watched as her love was once again replaced by a rat, sitting up she opened her mouth and ready to glare at the person who ruined her spell. Mint stopped herself as she looked at Yusuke in her doorway, he looked from Mint to Yuki and then back to Mint.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"Yusuke I can't believe you would do something like that." Kurama said with disbelief in his voice.

"I could." Kuwabara and Hiei said in unison. Kurama honestly believed that Yusuke would, but not for some silly reason as though feeling he should know what the boys were hiding from them.

"Yes well, that still doesn't explain why he was even on the girls side." Lettuce said softly tucking her hair behind her ear. Mint had woken everyone in the house up with a scream that was followed by an explosion.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Yusuke was cerious about something." Kurama announced to Lettuce and the others that had convined in the kitchen along with Mint and Yuki.

"What was it, if I may ask?" Yuki asked kindly whereas Mint was ready to set off another explosion near Yusuke.

"Nothing." Yusuke answered for himself.

"You better have a damned good reason for bardging into my room of all rooms." Mint said ignoring her tea that sat in front of her by Ichigo who covered a yawn.

"If you must know, I was being nosey." Yusuke said.

"About what?" Mint counter glaring at him.

"What you two were doing."

"Excuse me….why were you even on our side?"

"I wanted to explore. And I said I wanted to know what you two were doing." Yusuke answered both of her questions with a smile. Mint looked at Yuki in question and then looked back at Kurama and his group.

"I'm afraid to even ask, but what did you think we were doing?" Mint asked as all eyes were on her and Yuki.

"What else." Yusuke said with an ear to ear grin causing the couple to blush.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to ease drop?" Mint asked.

"Yeah, the fox. But I never listen, and besides who wouldn't be intresed in what you were doing. 'I want to try something.' 'What is it.' 'A spell'." Yusuke said mocking both their voices and making kissy faces to the air.

"A spell?" Ichigo asked with shock evident in her voice, looking away from Yusuke to keep from laughing whereas Kyo laughed away. Mint felt her anger boiling up inside of her as she shot the detective and Kyo a deadly glare.

'_If looks could actually kill.'_ Mint thought to herself as Ichigo waved a hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Mint." Ichigo called out, the bird shook her head and looked at her friend.

"Yeah."

"A spell." Ichigo repeated with the shock gone from her voice.

"I'll tell you later. School already started…did Pudding go?" Mint asked changing the topic as fast as possible as she looked at the time on the microwave and also noting that Hiei was gone.

"Yes, she and Mr. Hiei left early this morning." Lettuce informed the two different groups.

"What I wouldn't give to see his expression right now." Yusuke said laughing harder.

"Hi, hello, hey." Pudding greeted her fellow students as she walked up the building with Hiei right behind her looking from person to person, car to car, and then his eyes landed on the school. He couldn't believe they actually got him to leave the house and come to a damned school, dealing with kids and condicinding adults. Hiei shook his head at the sudden thought of being nice to a teacher and giving them respect that should be earned.

"Hiei, he's new to town and well my friends ran into his and their just visting." Puddings voice dragged him from his thoughts as he saw that Pudding was talking to a girl about the same age as Pudding herself and the same height, even their looks seemed to be the same. But when Hieis eyes landed on her face he could tell the difference, this girls face was a bit rounder and she had smaller eyes along with some freckles he believe and…Hiei shook his head again thinking it weird for him to even care what the other girl looked like.

"Hi." She said as she bounced over to him sticking a hand out.

"Hn." He responded back to the girl, he looked over her shoulder at Pudding who mouth the words "shake". Hiei reluctnly took her hand and shook it she shook back and he let go of it and walked over to Pudding.

'_I'll kill the fox yet.' _Hiei thought to himself as Pudding waved goodbye to the girl she was talking to and dragged Hiei into the school building. He knew most schools were big, well the Jr. high schools and high school ones were, but to him the building he walked into seemed to be small. His attention was brought back to reality when he stopped walking and a male voice with a deep bass sounded.

"Good morning Mr. Mirk." Pudding greeted cheerfully, did anything dapper this girls mood. Hiei found himself thinking again and gave himself a mental shake.

"Good morning Pudding." The teacher greeted back. "Is this a friend?" He asked.

"Yep." She answered with a smile and squeezed Hieis hand for him to talk.

"Hello…sir." Hiei forced himself to say.

"Hello little boy, and what's your name?" Mr. Mirk asked Hiei.

"It's Hiei." He answered already annoyed by the nosey teacher. The teacher stood there and looked at Hiei as if expecting more.

"He doesn't have a last name." Pudding quickly pitched in. "But we have to go, don't want to be late for class." She said with a smile dragging Hiei away from the teacher.

"You humans are irritating creatures." Hiei said absently looking around at the others who just stared at him.

"I'm sorry we irritate you Hiei." Pudding said letting go of his hand.

'_Now what did I do?" _He asked himself reaching out to grab her hand again and forced himself to stop. _'What has gotten into me? I shouldn't be acting like this.'_ He told himself as he pulled his hand away and walked next to her instead but kept the space between a good arms length between them.

"Hiei?" Pudding lightly called his name.

"What?" He responded cooly.

"Do you hate me?" She asked the question in small voice that he wasn't sure if she had asked anything at all, that is until she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Not to many people cried around him, Kuramas mother had done so once because he and Kurama had gotten into a disagreement. But why was Pudding suddenly upset. Hiei couldn't think of anything to say to even answer her, he knew he couldn't say no but at the same time he couldn't say yes. He disliked all humans and she was a human.

"Hiei?" She called out his name once more, he looked at her advoiding her gaze. Pudding stood there and then let out a small laugh. "Sorry, I should have given the question more thought." She said wiping her eyes dry and continuing on with her walk to their first shared class of the day.

'_I suppose this is what a human male would consider having the question answered.'_ Hiei thought to himself as he followed her.

"So why are we the ones going out shopping when the brat is fine?" Kyo asked as he pushed the cart down an aisle following Ichigo.

"Because Mint, Yuki, and Kurama want to spend some time together, and I want to get some things I like." Ichigo answered him whirling around to face Kyo and back stepping. Kyo smiled at her and was happy as hell he found her.

"But one more question." He said watching the cat girl whirl back around.

"Hmm?" She said over her shoulder placing some hot chocolate into the basket.

"Why did we get stuck with him?" Kyo asked pointing a finger at Yusuke who was walking next to Ichigo.

"Because, leaving him alone with Mint is a terrible idea, and he asked to come along." Ichigo answered the question as she sounded preoccupied.

"Right." Kyo said as he spotted a couple looking at the three of them. He could think of a few things to say to them and was about to until he heard a person talking to Ichigo bringing his attention back to his girlfriend.

"May, what a lovely top." An elderly women complemtented Ichigo.

"Thank you ma'am." She said with a smile.

"What do you think sonny?" The elderly women asked Yusuke.

"Me?" He questioned pointing to himself.

"Yes you." She said pointing at him to as if to make her point.

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, "I donno." He answered.

"Well aint you her date?" The women asked causing sudden anger to boil within Kyo and a smile spread across Yusukes face.

"Oh no ma'am you have him mistaken, the boy pushing the cart is my boyfriend." Ichigo said stepping aside for the women to see Kyo who smiled at her while grinding his teeth.

"Oh." She said and then walked over to Kyo. "Well what do you think of her shirt?" The women asked Kyo who looked at the bright red v-neck t-shirt Ichigo had on.

"It suites her, and looks really nice on her. Not many people can pull off bright red." Kyo said smiling at his girlfriend as she blushed.

"How sweet of you sonny." The old women said patting Kyo on his arm, Kyo momentarily flinched at the sudden contact which made Yusukes eye brow fly up. The women passed them and they continued on with their shopping.

"So." Yusuke said dropping some body soap into the basket.

"So what?" Kyo countered as he and Yusuke followed Ichigo up and down every aisle and finally stopped to let the cat girl wonder off on her own.

"What are you and Yuki hiding?" Yusuke asked.

"What make you think we're hiding something?" Kyo questioned right back.

"You flinched when that old hage touched you, who flinches at old hages?" Kyo shook his head and chose to ignore Yusuke for as long as he could be, which turned out to be a limit of five minutes.

"Come on tell me." Yusuke said slapping Kyos back who growled low in his throat at the action.

"Tell you what?" Ichigo bounced back to the duio as she empytied her arms of nicknacks and other things.

"I think you're boyfriend and Yuki are hiding something." Yusuke said shoving a thumb in Kyos direction.

"What makes you say that?" Ichigo questioned looking at Yusuke.

"Well last night, Kyo called Yuki a rat. And this morning when I walked into Mints room Yuki disappeared and a rat was in his place." Both Kyo and Ichigo froze and looked at each other…..well Ichigo more glared at Kyo for the slip up.

"Yusuke could you let it go…..it's a family thing." Ichigo said thoughtfully as Kyo thought of different ways to get Yusuke off their backs.

"A family thing…do you and Mint know what it is?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." She said dragging out the word.

"Really, and does the "family" have a problem with you two knowing?" Yusuke asked arching an eye brow at Ichigos answer.

"Yes, the head of our family does." Kyo answered for the girl.

"So then why do they still know?" Yusuke asked turning to Kyo.

"Because they haven't told anyone, and Yuki and I fought for them." Kyo said glaring at Yusuke as if daring him to ask another question on the topic.

"Yusuke…you'll hear Mint and Yuki call Kyo a cat, like Mint does with me. And you'll also hear Kyo call Yuki a rat like last night, but please know it's like…..their pet name." Ichigo said trying to think of anything to say, and soon realized that saying pet names was worse than the truth at this point. Kyos eyes widened at his girlfriends explination and he soon shook his head.

"So what, is Kyo a cat lover and Yuki a rat lover?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." The couple said in unison.

"Sure." Yusuke said, Ichigo knew that Yusuke didn't buy much of what either of them were saying but she felt that he'd leave the subject alone until later. Or if she pried hard enough he'd forget the topic completely. Ichigo then skipped off to the next object that was on her mental shopping list, the boys followed behind her.

Back at the house Mint and Lettuce were in an argument not even Zakuro wanted to get in the middle of. And it all started with a knock at her door and Ryou standing there smiling with the sudden need to yell at them both about lieing to them about Pudding being out of the country and Mint having something important to do. After that was done and he felt better Mint went on to tell him to shove it and drop dead, Lettuce told them both that they were being too harsh to one another and thus begun the Ryou argument. Which lead to a more heated topic of personal life, love life, and after life.

"Mint I love you and I adore you, but if you think that I'll let you take on Angel and the others on by yourself you're wrong by far."

"It has nothing to do with anyone but me and her, what the Mews should be focusing on is the new danger we have in the town."

"Which we should all be doing not splitting up." Lettuce said walking out of the kitchen and into the foryer that Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yuki were in.

"Oh bite me, the only reason you and the others are involved is because Ichigo couldn't listen to me." Mint said following her friend.

"That's because she knows you better than you think she does. You drop little hints that tell us when you're in danger, hurt, upset and so on. Just as any human does with human emotions, and don't pull the 'I'm not a whole human' card on me."

"But I'm not and don't tell me that, besides this is my life and no one elses."

"Yes and because of that it's a prescies life we all adore and love, meaning if anything serious were to happen and no one were to be around what do you think would happen?" Lettuce asked facing Mint.

"I would most likely die." Mint answered bluntly which caused Lettuce to slap her.

"You're family to me, you and Ichigo saved me. If not for you two I'd be on the wrong side and hurting people not saving them. I would be the one you'd have to fight not the one who's trying to help you. I understand you think you need to fix this problem on your own but understand your pride will get you killed and that will be your down fall. We all have it and it has all happened to us at one time or another, but right now we as the Mews need our second in command to take down our new enemy who has gone into hiding for whatever reason." Lettuce said holding back the tears that treaten to spill over.

"And again bite me, Lettuce it's my fault my sisters like this, this is something I need to do on my own and if I don't I'll keep relying on you and the others for help and that's not something I want to get use to." She said quietly. Their argument had gone down serveral notches from when they started.

"That's what friends are for sweetie, you can rely on us and call on us for whatever you need whenever you need it."

"I know why you're saying that and I want you to stop pitting me!" Mint snapped at her.

"I am not pitting you!" Lettuce snapped back bring back the shouting.

"Should we be letting them do this?" Kuwabara asked.

"They both have stress so it's best to let them get it out like this, they won't hurt one another." Yuki said calmly as he watched both girls yell back and forth.

"If I may, how many times do they do this?" Kurama asked as he looked at Yuki.

"It's been more recent since Angel's been turned and the new enemy arrived."

"And when was this?" Kurama asked internal wincing at a comment Mint spat at Lettuce who slapped her again.

"A year ago I believe." Yuki answered.

"It's been a year since Angel become…..started to work for the wrong side?" Kurama was a little shocked and he let it show.

"Yes, I know I was shocked to when Mint told me last night."

"How long does this go on?" Kuwabara asked as he looked at the clock, it'd been about two hours since Yusuke and the others left for the shops. He now thought he should have gone with them.

"They have another hour until it becomes a serious thing." Yuki said with a smile to the other boy.

"Oh." Kuwabara said thinking it weird to let them go on like this, he understood caring for a friend and knew that he and Yusuke fought to get their words across but this was becoming a bit too much for him.

"Damnit Lettuce drop it okay, it was once and it's not like it's going to happen again." Mint snapped at the girl.

"Mint he understands and that's a good thing…"

"Doesn't mean I have to go and do it again. It's bad enough I did so in the first place, but doing it again is like saying fuck you Yuki and know that I thank you for understanding!"

Yuki looked up at the mention of his name wondering what the girls had gotten into this time, it took him a moment to realize what the girls were talking about and he turned to look at Kurama ignoring the comment Lettuce had snapped back at the brid. "Might I ask a question of you Kurama?" He asked.

"Yes of course." Kurama answered him as he looked away from the girls and to Yuki.

"Would you do it again?" He asked causing both Mint and Lettuce to stop their shouting.

"Do what?" He questioned.

"Kiss Mint." Yuki bluntly said, Mint and Lettuce both looked at each other and then back at Yuki and Kurama who hadn't noticed the sudden silence. Kuwabara noticed it and then looked at the two boys he was with.

"Honestly, I do not know. I do know it was….unnatural for me to do so in the first place." Kurama answered causing Mint to flush and then anger to boil in her that Lettuce noticed, she reached out to soothe Mint of her anger as they both listened to the conversation taking place.

"I thank you for your honest, and shall keep that in mind." Yuki said with a smile. "But…" He lingered thinking of how to say the next part without coming off the wrong way.

"Yes." Kurama urged the other male.

"Why?" Yuki asked.

Both Mint and Lettuce looked at each other and Mint felt like she was going to explode, she couldn't believe what she was hearing and didn't know her boyfriend felt this way.

"Why what?" Kurama asked in return.

"Why did you kiss her?"

"It was…how should I put this…." Kurama said thoughtfully.

"Ummm I don't think you want to even answer that Kurama." Kuwabara said nervously as she saw Mint stomping toward them and Lettuce behind her trying to stop her raging friend.

"And why is that?" Kurama asked as he and Yuki turned to face the other boy only to see a fuming Mint and a very overly worried Lettuce behind her mouthing the words 'run'.

"Mint." Yuki lightly said.

"Really?" She questioned both boys.

"Don't answer that it's a trick question." Kuwabara whispered to both boys as Mint shot him a deadly glare.

"Mint it's not what you think." Yuki assured her as he walked up to her with Kurama at his side, Lettuce placed a hand on Mints arm hoping to clam her down some.

"No Lettuce." She jerked her arm away from her friend and glared at both boys. "I knew you were upset over it Yuki, and I knew you were….well a stranger just as I told you." Mint snapped at them both who flinched at her words and the coldness behind them.

"Mint…."

"No." She cut off Kurama. "You and your group are strangers to us and I should have known trusting you was a bad idea. Just….stay away from me, both of you. And since you two have become such best friends you can bunk with each other." And with that Mint made her way up to her room.

Lettuce stood between them and Mint shaking her head. "Yuki you know how Mint is when she's angry just let her cool down for now and then maybe later." She told him and then looked at Kurama. "I understand you mean well and you want to protect us as you promised, but well you and the others came out here to do a job. We'll be fine in the house, why don't you two go do your job." Lettuce said turning to face Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked her.

"Yes. The house is the safest place for any of us."

"But the demon."

"If he gets in again, then we won't waste time." Lettuce reassured the fox with a smile.

"Kuwabara." Kurama said as he headed to the door with the other behind him.

"Ya' sure 'bout this?" Kuwabara asked closing the door behind him.

"There's nothing else we can do." Kurama told his friend.

"Dude how much food do you need?" Yusuke asked as he was now pushing a cart of his own watching Ichigo fill that one up.

"Well since you and the others are staying with us, we'll need a lot of food. Not to mention I love food and so does Pudding." Ichigo answered with a smile. Kyo laughed at Yusuke, they had been in the store for over two hours and he thought they were nearing the five hour mark soon or possibly even passed it.

"Ichigo, don't forget the fridge is small." Kyo pointed out reminding the young girl.

"Oh right, thanks." She called over her shoulder as her phone rang. "Hello…oh hey Lettuce…what?!...no way they didn't….really how could they…..they did what?Lettuce…..don't tell me that…..yeah yeah I'll let them know…..I'm still shopping….we do….awww sad face…..eep okay…..see ya'." And with that she hung up looking back at both boys who had questionable looks on their faces.

"Well?" Kyo asked.

"Ummm where to start…right, well Yuki and Kurama were talking about if he would try or would kiss Mint again which she overheard, and well you know how Mint is when she's raging with anger." Ichigo said looking at Kyo with a smile who grunted at her. "Well, she told them both to stay away from her and that they could bunk with each other and well she didn't take the way they were talking to her well. And she wasn't suppose to hear what they were saying but things happen." Ichigo finished as she spotted a top.

"Wow, what was his answer?" Yusuke asked.

"Who's Kuramas?" She asked looking at the top.

"Yeah."

"He said that he didn't know and then Yuki asked him why he kissed Mint, and Kurama almost answered but well Mint cut that one short….hey Kyo what do you think about this top?" Ichigo asked turning to face both boys as she held the top up to her. It was a dull pink with the words _I bite_ written in a bright yellow on it, the top was a v-neck that seemed to show a bit of cleavage and most likely an inch of skin at the bottom. Kyo shook his head and laughed at the words, he then looked at his girlfriend who seemed to be holding back her own laughter. Yusuke on the other hand was blushing a light red. "Well?" She asked both boys this time.

"If it's for Pudding then yeah I get it…..but it's a bit small for you." Kyo said honestly.

"Who knew you were into that." Yusuke said causing Kyo to send him a glare of hatred his way.

"I don't know what you're thinking of Yusuke, and yeah it's for Pudding." Ichigo said looking a bit confused at Yusukes comment, she shrugged it off and tossed the shirt into the basket.

"Hey shouldn't they be getting out soon?" Yusuke asked as he pushed the cart after Kyo and Ichigo.

"Yeah, most likely they'll be home before us." Ichigo answered.

"Didn't you have school today?" Yusuke questioned.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered as she stopped to look at him. "Any more questions?" She asked, although the girl was always bubbly she hated being asked personal questions about her friends. Normally she would be fine with it but after their new enemy posed as a kind and friendly person Ichigo wasn't ready to be so carefree around anyone.

"Uhhh nope….wait just one." Yusuke said thoughtfully which caused Kyo to laugh.

"Yes." Ichigo urged him on.

"It's about that dude from the tree when we kinda sorta met for the second time." Yusuke said, this caused Ichigo to stiffen at the sudden memory rushed into her mind.

"Ichigo?" Kyo called out to her with worry lining his voice as he shot a glare Yusukes way.

"I'm fine, yeah what about him?" Ichigo asked.

"Well do you think he had anything to do with Angel?" He asked.

"No, the two of them happened at a different time. Angel was turned a month or two before our enemy showed himself." She answered him and turned on her heels as she lead the boys to the checkout line.

"Oh." Yusuke said stopping behind Kyo.

"You okay?" Kyo asked gently rubbing her back.

"Yeah." She said wrapping her arms around herself. Yusuke watched the two of them as he knew he would most likely have to apologize to the cat for bringing up the topic. "Yusuke." Ichigo lightly called his name out.

"Yeah." He responded looking at Ichigo who seemed to be tense.

"Once we get home and everyone's together, I'll explain everything about the new enemy." Ichigo said as a family passed them.

"Naw it's cool." Yusuke said trying to hide his excitement.

"No, you and the others deserve to know." She insited.

"I don't want to push you into doing something you don't want to do." Yusuke said as he recived a glare from Kyo and chose to ignore the boy.

"It's alright Yusuke I don't mind, but thank you for taking my feelings into consideration." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek as the chasire called out next.

"Hey Hiei." Pudding said joyisly.

"What?"

"You've survived you're first day of school." She told him. "Well almost." She corrected herself with a smile as she bounced herself around the hallway to the next class. He grunted at the thought of finally getting the hell away from this place, in the past seven hours he thought of different ways to kill everyone in the school. But couldn't act on the feeling for what he found would be three reasons. 1: It's against his contract with Koenma, 2:Kurama would have his head for it no doubt, and 3: He found that he couldn't hurt Pudding. Hiei found himself softening around the young girl and didn't like it. Even though he and the others were to protect them, he didn't think he would have to be by her side all the time.

"Hiei." Pudding called out snapping the demon out of his thoughts.

"What?" He responded again.

"Thank you." She smiled at him which caused his heart to leap.

"Hn." Was all he said and made a mental note to have a serious talk with the fox when they got home.

"I mean it, I may be young but I know that you didn't have to stay behind and help your friends. Or even go along with whatever this is." Pudding said as she slowed her walk to match his pace.

"Kurama said yes, so I'm not going to agrue with him." Hiei said.

"Wow." She said looking at him in shock.

"What?" He looked at her.

"That's more than what you've said all day today." Pudding pointed out laughing as she saw a light blush creep across Hieis face.

"Hn." He said going back to how he was before, Pudding just laughed at him and hugged him.

"Thank you for protecting me." She whispered close to his ear. Hiei was lost as to what to do, he'd never been hugged and didn't know how to give one. Apperently sencing this she pushed back and looked at Hiei.

"You're suppose to wrap her arms around me and lightly squeeze back like this." And Pudding wrapped her arms around Hieis neck giving him a small squeeze bringing their bodies closer. "Now you try." Pudding said not letting go of him, Hiei lifted his arms feeling weird to be doing something like this. He then gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Okay now close your arms." She instrued him, Hiei scowled at himself for letting a girl tell him what to do, but fearing the wrath of his friend or the girls he did as he was told and closed his arms around Pudding and gave her a light squeeze as she had done to him. He felt out of place doing something like this, never had his human contact been this much. He had never gotten this close before with a human other than Yusuke and Kuwabara when they fought. If he remembered this is something the humans called an embrace….to show feelings of love and caring and…..dear lord what had he let this girl talk him into.

Feeling his sudden horror Pudding let go and smiled at him. "That was a hug…..I have some things to teach you." She said happily as she disappeared into a classroom leaving Hiei standing there in a whirl of confusion, horror, and shock at his own actions. He made another mental note to cuss the fox out when he saw him again.

Hiei started to walk to his next class he was assigned but he stopped his stried and focused on his surroundings. He then spun around to finding the precents of whoever was their gone now, someone had been watching him and Pudding just now and he didn't like it. He knew his job now was to protect Pudding and hunt the demons here in the city, he also knew that if anything happened to Pudding while he was around her it would mean hell to pay by both groups. Hiei went back to his walking as he poundered where he had sinced that present before.

"So what are you gonna' do?" Kuwabara asked Kurama as they defeated another demon. Between the two of them they had defeated around five demons, Kurama was shocked to find this many but Koenma was right that the girls didn't deal with demons.

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked his friend.

"With Mint." Kuwabara asked as though his question seemed simply about who he was talking about.

"Nothing." Kurama answered.

"You serious?"

"Very." Kurama told him.

"Come on, you're not even tryin'." Kuwabara said.

"What am I to try Kuwabara?" Kurama asked his friend as he looked at him.

"It was obvious that Yuki was telling you it was okay to go ahead and kiss her again." Kuwabara said.

"Yes well that would be up to Mint. After all it is her body and her well-being. And her life." Kurama added the last part trying to figure out way he was talking about this topic with Kuwabara, but knew his friend meant well in the end.

"You kissed my bird?" A voice sounded from the trees above both boys, Kurama pulled out his whip and Kuwabara held out his sword.

"Who's there?" Kuwabara asked.

"The man from before." Kurama answered for him and then looked back at Kuwabara. "From the second time we met the girls."

"Yes that was me, and will forever be me. I am Rosen." The man said as he hoped out of the tree to show himself to both boys. "And I shall kill you for laying a hand on Mint." He said to Kurama with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Truth**

****_**A/N: I would like to thanks those who have followed this story and given feedback on it. Thank you all so much for baring with me on this story it means a lot to me.  
**_

**Disclaimer-I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Mew Mew power.**

Ichigo and the others walked into the house holding the groceries that they had bought.

"It's quite." Yusuke said over the bags Ichgio had piled into his arms.

"Yeah, Mint's most likely in her room and Lettuce is probably with Yuki in the garden." Ichigo explained as she led him into the kitchen with Kyo close behind them.

"Well if the rat didn't open his mouth like he did then the runt wouldn't be hiding." Kyo pitched in wondering how their relationship worked.

"I'm not hiding you stupid cat." Mint called from one of the rooms down a hallway.

"Hiya' Mint-chan." Ichigo said happily before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"You could help!" Kyo called out disappearing with Ichigo and Yusuke.

"Here put the bags on the table for now, I'll put them up as you two bring them in." Ichigo said as the door closed behind Kyo.

"What?" Yusuke cried out putting the bags in his arms down. "Why do you get to opt out of helping?" He asked looking at the girl in shock as she laughed at him.

"Because Mint's not in the mood, Zakuro most likely went to work, Lettuce and Yuki are in the back so they won't hear us, and besides Kyo, I'm the only one who knows where everything goes." Ichgio explained to the young detective with a smile as she watched his expression change from shock to disbelief.

"Seriously? Is everyone in this house anal 'bout something?" Yusuke asked turning on his heels to head back out the door.

"Ichigo." Kyo lightly called her name as he walked over to her dropping his bags off.

"Yes." She answered.

"Something's not right." He told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she started to unload the first bag she grabbed containing can goods.

"Lettuce and the rat usually keep the door open incase anything happens." Kyo said watching Yusuke leave.

"Okay?" Ichigo said with uncertainty putting away a can of carrots.

"The door was closed and the bird is being a pain in the ass more than usual." Kyo told her as he started to become uneasy.

"And? Look Kyo maybe Lettuce suggested that they close the door so Mint didn't hear what they were talking about….or maybe Mint's just a pain because of what happened." Ichigo told her boyfriend turning to look at him; she didn't understand what was wrong until a loud crash sounded in the foyer and a scream from Mint. Kyo and Ichigo dropped the current conversation and rushed out of the kitchen to see Yusuke unconscious on the stairs and saw Mint being taken away by a man.

"Let her go!" Ichigo and Lettuce shouted in unison. Both girls looked at each other and transformed into their Mew forms.

"I said, let her go." Ichigo said with more venom in her voice as she held her weapon out toward the person.

"And if I don't?" The male voice asked.

"We'll attack." Lettuce answered him. The man holding Mint slowly turned to face Ichigo and the others causing the cat to let out a small gasp.

"You're…."

"Come on Hiei, we have places to go." Pudding said jokingly as she hopped alongside him smiling.

"Hn." Was all the fire demon said growling low in his throat at the idea of going anywhere but home.

'_Home….something I've only used when with Kurama.' _Hiei thought to himself.

"Hiei?" Pudding called out.

"Yes." He answered not looking at the girl.

"Why are you and your friends here?" She asked causing the demon to stop in his tracks.

'_He didn't tell her?' _Hiei thought in horror wondering how to go about answering the question.

"I mean after all you, Kurama, and Yusuke are demons so what do demons do?" She went on with her question ignoring that he had stopped.

"We're hunting other demons." He answered her bluntly and continued his walk.

"But…why?" She questioned walking next to him.

"Because it's our job." He answered not understanding why this girl was so full of questions. Honestly couldn't one of the others take care of her?

"But I don't get it…if you're a demon and so are Kurama and Yusuke that would mean that you're all hunting your own kind…right?" She thought aloud.

"It doesn't matter what they are." Hiei said coldly causing the young girl to stop and look at him.

'_Damnit I did it again.' _Hiei thought as he too stopped to look at the girl.

"But if you're hunting your own kind then doesn't that mean you're….killing them?" She asked with horror sounding in her voice as she looked at him.

"Yes." He answered her, he had no reason to feel guilty or hide anything from the girl. So why does he fell as though he should apologize for what he does? Hiei shook off the feeling and started to walk again only to have Pudding stop him by taking hold of his hand. "What?" He asked not looking at her.

"Hiei…" Her voice trailed off causing the fire demon to turn and look at a collapsing Pudding. He caught her in his arms before she hit the ground, other students around them looked at them in shock, horror and worry as they started to gather around the two in question. Hiei stood up with Pudding in his arms and thought of which was closer and picked the Café over Mints home. Glade that he had a good memory Hiei ran off in that direction hoping that he could get there and get in contact with Kurama.

Meanwhile Kurama and Kuwabara stood there looking at the enemy, he was around their height, long platinum blonde hair that fell a bit past his waist but was in a ponytail. One eye was black as the other was purple, and his clothing was that of an etiquette young man.

"What do you want with the girls?" Kurama asked Rosen as he tightened his grip around his whip ready to use it at any time for any reason.

"Do you think that really concerns you?" Rosen asked taking a step toward Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Hell yeah!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Well…seeing as how you two won't live very much longer I suppose it won't hurt to tell you two." Rosen said with a sick and twisted smile. Kuramas mind started to race with thoughts of success against the new foe.

"Well?" Kuwabara said waiting for the man to get one with his explanation.

"Yes well, even though they don't know it yet and I highly doubt they told you about how special they are." Rosen said smiling at Kurama who gave away what the other had suggested by his expression. "So it's true." Rosen said as he let out a short mocking laugh.

"Yeah and what if it is?" Kuwabara asked becoming pissed at the stupid game.

"Hush you beast." Rosen told Kuwabara as he continued on. "Ichigo is a very special person, put one of her friends in danger and she unlocks a very powerful power that I don't think she knows about, but aside from that Ichigo is a creature of the night and so is Mint. But she's a different story, powerful but afraid of her own power and that the dark might consume her." Rosen went on as he watched both boys take in what he had just told them about the girls they were protecting. "So why wouldn't I want them?" Rosen asked Kurama.

"They won't go along with anything you suggest." Kurama snapped back causing Kuwabara to look at his friend in shock.

"Oh yes they will, to protect their friends and loved ones." Rosen answered Kurama and ending their conversation by disappearing, Kurama looked Kuwabara just in time to see Rosen's back and Kuwabara cough up blood as he fell to his knees and then flat on his stomach. Kurama was shocked to see how fast Rosen moved and it seemed to show on his face as Rosen turned to face the fox demon.

"Yes I know I'm fast, it even shocked my girls at first but it would seem as though they have gotten used to it." Rosen informed Kurama as he flicked off the blood from his hand and turned to face the red-head with a sick twisted smile.

"Ichigo!" Kyo called out running over to the cat Mew who had crash landed into a wall and then to the ground coughing up some blood. Both her and Lettuce were badly beaten and bruised, but that didn't stop them from trying to save their friend.

"This is too funny." Mike laughed as he flicked his wrist in Lettuces' direction sending the fish into another wall causing her to cough up blood and land face first on the ground.

"Shut…up." Ichigo ordered him as she struggled to stand up with an equally beaten Kyo by her side. He and Yuki tried to help but they didn't stand much chance against someone with powers.

"Are you ordering me?" Mike asked glaring at Ichigo.

"Yes." She said holding her weapon up to him. "Now, put Mint down." Ichigo ordered him again with a glare in her own eyes.

"Ha, sit down." He said with a flick of his wrist slamming the cat girl into the wall causing Kyo to rush Mike only to be slammed into a wall next to her.

"What…do you want with Mint?" Yuki struggled to ask the underlining question that everyone was thinking. He was knocked unconscious after being slammed into a wall causing a crater where he had landed and then falling to the ground.

"I don't want her, Angel does." Mike answered the rat.

"The hell?" Yusuke asked as he held out his finger, he hadn't been able to use it without hitting Mint, but right now he didn't care.

"Really young detective you sure you want to use your weapon?" Mike asked causing Yusuke to look at him in shock.

"How…"

"We know everything about those who come in contact with Mint, like how Hiei commands the dragon of the flams, or how Kurama has an alternate ego named Youko, yet goes under the name Shuichi Minamino." Mike told Yusuke. Everyone in the house went silent and looked at Yusuke and then at Mike.

"Yusuke is this true?" Ichigo weakly asked him.

"Haha, you haven't told them everything. And here I thought Kurama and you truly cared for the girls. This is to rich." Mike said as he started a laughing fit.

'_Ichigo?' _Mint called out mentally.

'_Yeah?' _The cat girl answered in pain.

'_Stay back.'_ Mint growled at her friend snapping her eyes open and shoving her right arm into Mike's chest as far as it could go before the teen tossed her off his shoulder. Mint glared at him letting the darkness take over her as her hair and eyes started to change, Mike covered his wound and dropped down to a knee in pain before he looked up at Mint with fear.

"Holy shit." Yusuke said as he took in Mike's expression and then looked at Mint whose hair went from its usual blue to midnight black. Mike staggered to stand up only to let out a cry of pain and fall back down. Yusuke didn't realize what had happened until he saw Mike's right side spitting blood out of his shoulder and Mint standing in front of Mike with said right arm in her hand.

"No Mint, that's enough. Don't kill him please." Ichigos voice called out a bit rough from where she was standing. Yusuke looked back at the cat and saw that Kyo grabbed hold of Ichigos wrist to pull her back.

"Remember what happened last time." Kyo told her looking into her eyes. Yusuke found that they were full of worry and seriousness.

"No Yuki, if she kills him then she'll be just as depressed as though she had hurt one of us." Lettuces voice sounded to the right of Yusuke, he looked over at the two and saw that Yuki was doing the same as Kyo.

"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke asked aloud causing all four people to look at him but had their attention brought back to a pleading Mike.

"No please don't, don't kill me." Mike pleaded to Mint as he looked up at her with fear present in his eyes, Yusuke could see why his eyes were full of fear when Mint raised her hand. Yusuke saw that her nails had grown longer and sharper turning them into….

"Claws?" He said his question aloud but mostly to himself not sure if he was seeing right, he then saw both girls run to Mint as she swiped her hand down and across Mike's neck ending his pleads.

"What happened?" Ryo asked looking over Pudding and then at Hiei in question. Not too long ago the fire demon ran into the Café holding Pudding in his arms. Keiichiro instructed Hiei to bring Pudding to the back and told the costumers that there was nothing to worry about to enjoy their food.

"I don't know." Hiei answered Ryo for the fifth time; he thought that if he had to answer the damned question again he would slice the blonde male in two.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ryo asked giving him a sharp look.

"She was asking me questions and then collapsed." Hiei answered him as he let the irritation sound in his voice.

"Why did we even trust you and your friends?" Ryo asked as he started to pace the length of his room, being that it is the only room they could place Pudding in until she woke up.

"Why did you bring her here?" Keiichiro asked Hiei in a kinder voice.

"It was closer." Hiei answered him; the older male reminded him of Kurama in a way. Shaking the thought away he watched as both boys looked at each other and then at Hiei. "What?" He questioned not liking the way they were looking at him.

"Have you told any of the others about this?" Keiichiro asked Hiei.

"No, she collapsed after school." Hiei answered him.

"Hmmm…" Keiichiro went on as he headed for the door. "I'm going to send Zakuro home to check on the others, I think if anything happens they'll need her more than we do right now. Once I send her home I'll be downstairs to take care of the costumers."

"No, just send them home with free slices of cake as an apology." Ryo said as he looked at his friend. "Tell them that an emergency has come up and that we are very sorry for the inconvenience and hope for their return." Ryo ordered Keiichiro as he looked down at Pudding thoughtfully.

"Right I shall let them know." Keiichiro answered Ryo and left to do as he was told leaving Hiei with Ryo who looked at him.

"Try to get in contact with your friends, we may need them." He told the small fire demon.

"I already did." Hiei said as he started to head out the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ryo asked Hiei.

"To help my so called 'friends'." Hiei retorted becoming angered by Ryos constant orders.

"Pudding still needs you to watch over her."

"She's here, and she's your friend."

"But you're her protector for the time being, Keiichiro and myself will be downstairs running some tests on the area." Ryo informed Hiei making his way to the door passing the fuming fire demon. "And one more thing. Don't let anything happen to her." And with that Ryo left the room with Hiei alone with Pudding, Hiei punched the wall that was next to the door putting a dent in it. Those idiots needed him and here he was babysitting an unconscious child.

"I swear if anything happens to them I'll kill you." Hiei muttered to himself hearing Pudding stir behind him.

Kuwabara groaned and then winced at the sudden pain in his chest.

"What the hell happened?" He asked himself as he put his body into a sitting position holding the wound in his chest only to find it bandaged. "What the hell?" He asked himself again.

"Oh yer 'wake, dats good ta some extent." Michi said walking into the room.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Annabelle, but ya' can call me Michi." She introduced herself with a smile. "So how do ya' feel?" She asked walking over to him to set a try down on the night stand. Kuwabara looked around the room and noted that it was a pretty good size room, it held three beds. One was in the middle, and the other two were on opposite sides of the middle one, he saw a walk in closet that was close with double doors and two windows. He also saw that the walls weren't their normal shade of white but that of a lightly blue color with some clouds on the ceiling and grass at the bottom edges of the wall that meets the carpet which was a dark shade of green.

Then it hit him. "Hey!" He called out causing Michi to jump a bit.

"Yes." She answered Kuwabara.

"I had a guy with me…"

"Oh ya' mean Kurama." Michi told him with a shake of her head. "He's fine, over there sleepin' away." Michi pointed to Kurama who was on the last bed near the wall, Kuwabara followed her finger and saw that unlike him Kurama looked badly beaten up.

"What the hell happened?" He asked once more not remembering much.

"Well, me 'nd my folks saw ya'll sleepin' but our dog is what brought us over ta ya'." Michi explained causing Kuwabara to look at her in question. "Yes?" She asked looking back at him.

"How do you know Kurama, and where are you from?" He asked as he found himself having a hard time understanding her.

"Oops sorray, I'm from da states…well da southern parts of da states. Donno if ya' know 'em or not. And ta answer yer first question I go ta Mints school." Michi answered with a smile.

"Where'd the name Michi come from?" Kuwabara asked.

"Curious one aint cha'?" Michi teased him with a laugh. "Ta answer yer question it's a nick name one of da girls gave me, Mint's da only one who sometimes uses it."

"Sometimes?" Kuwabara echoed.

"She don't treat me like an outsider." Michi went on with a smile. Kuwabara smiled back at her and then looked over at Kurama who started to wake up. "Here, please take yer meds 'nd lay back down." Michi told Kuwabara as she walked over to Kurama.

"Mint calm down." Lettuce called from outside the birds' room. After killing Mike, Mint returned to herself and screamed at the horror that she had committed, her blue blouse along with the jeans and her body were stained with Mikes blood and to her it only got worse as she saw the claw marks on Lettuce and Ichigo showing that she had hurt them in the process of returning to herself.

"Mint please." Yukis voice sounded after Lettuces.

"You okay?" Kyo asked dabbing some alcohol on her wounds.

"Yeah." Ichigo winced at the contact it made; Yusuke chose to follow Ichigo and Kyo to the kitchen which seemed to hold everything medically possible.

"You're a tough one girly." Yusuke commented to the cat who looked up at him trying her best to smile. "Don't push yourself." Yusuke told her knowing that she was in pain both physically and emotionally.

"Thank you Yusuke." Ichigo said as she looked back at Kyo who wrapped the current wound he was treating.

"What do you think?" Kyo asked Ichigo looking up at her and then back at what he was doing.

"She won't come out; she put herself in another depression because we weren't strong enough to defeat Mike. If we were then she wouldn't have to have done what she did." Ichigo said looking down letting her hair cover her expression. Kyo grabbed her hand in his gloved covered one as he saw a tear splash on her arm, he hated to see her cry and it pained him that he wasn't able to do anything either.

"Damn it." Yusuke said punching the table in front of him, Kyo looked up at him and Ichigo jumped at the sudden reaction from the other teen.

"What now you over-heated-hot-head?" Kyo questioned going back to what he was doing.

"If that coward wasn't holding the damned bird I could have blasted him away." Yusuke told Kyo.

"Hey…what time is it?" Ichigo asked weakly, both Kyo and Yusuke looked at the clock.

"It's 6:30, why?" Yusuke asked before Kyo could answer.

"Where are Pudding and Hiei?" She questioned not looking up.

"They're at the Café, Pudding collapsed as they were coming out of school so Hiei brought her to the Café because it was closer." Zakuro answered Ichigo as she walked into the kitchen. "What happened?" She asked.

"Mike." Was all that Ichigo got out before Zakuro rushed up the steps, the action caused everyone to become intrigued in why the wolf would do this. All three followed the wolf up to Mints room where she banged on the door.

"Mint, open up! Let me in!" Zakuro yelled at the bird who didn't answer her. "How long since she last answered either of you?" She questioned turning to look at Lettuce and Yuki who both looked at each other and then back to the wolf.

"About a minute ago. Why Zakuro what's going on?" Lettuce answered her friend.

"Yusuke kick it down." Zakuro ordered the half demon as she backed away from the door.

"Two doors in less than a week awesome." Yusuke said as he raised his foot to the door getting ready to kick it in only to fall face first as Mint opened her door and moved away watching the detective fall.

"What?" She questioned all of them with her usually attitude.

"Owww, what the hell?" He questioned as he sat up rubbing his nose and glaring at Mint who glared back at him.

"Don't what us." Zakuro shot at her.

"Mint?" Ichigo lightly called her friends name as her eyes locked onto Mints wrist; the bird pulled her sleeve down and hid her arm behind her back.

"What?" She questioned again with some of her anger out of her voice.

"What happened?" Zakuro asked.

"I…I don't know." Mint answered with complete honesty avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"What do you remember?" Zakuro pressed causing Mint to grip the nob of her door tighter.

"Zakuro not right now." Lettuce and Yuki said in unison.

"We need to know, how long did her black out last? Who else was hurt during the process? These are questions that need to be answered soon." Zakuro pressed worry and anger lining her voice.

"We understand Zakuro but please, she's upset as it is. Pushing her any further would just hurt her more than do good." Lettuce said as Yuki stood next to Mint who flinched away from him.

"What the hell is going on?!" Yusuke shouted reminding them that he was still there on the ground.

"We are not done." Zakuro informed the bird coldly and left for her room slamming the door.

He couldn't believe he was stuck here with nothing to do, no place to go and no contact with his friends.

'_Why on earth am I still calling that dolt for brains and behemoth friends? They're nothing but pain in the asses who can't seem to stay away from danger and only think of one thing at a time. Honestly who thought it would be good to put two demons, and two delinquents together...I've gotten that damned foxes habit.' _Hiei thought to himself as he found the perfect corner to sit in. He had Pudding in sight along with the window that was next to the bed and the door off to his left, Hiei let out a small inaudible sigh. If he could just get his hands on Kurama he would ring the fox's neck.

"Hiei?" Pudding lightly called out bringing Hiei out of his thoughts as he looked at a waking Pudding; he supposed she called out for the last person she was with. When she first woke up she called out for Lettuce and this time she called out for him. "Hiei?" She called out again with a bit more worry in her voice when he didn't answer.

"Hn." Was her only answer, Pudding heard his grunt and turned to look in his direction, he wasn't close to her but due to the closeness of Ryos he wasn't that far either. She suppose it was his own habit, he was in a corner of the room just as he was in her own room when they first met for the real time.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"The Café." He answered her.

"I must be in Ryos room then…wait why come we aren't at the house?" She questioned him.

"Because the Café was closer." He answered her again; he never understood why humans had so many questions to ask it truly did irritate him.

"Thank you." Pudding lightly said, Hiei looked up at her to see that she was smiling at him.

"I'll never understand you humans." Hiei said shaking his head.

"Hiei."

"Yes." He answered finding himself softening around the young girl.

"Where are the others?"

"The blonde and his friend are doing some test around the area and I'm assuming the others are at Mints home." He answered her leaving out the part about Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Is that so?" Pudding asked him, was she questioning his little lie to her? He felt guilty as hell for keeping something about his friends from the girl…damn it what was wrong with him. Deciding he needed to answer her or have his question answered again like before he looked her in the eyes and lightly blushed.

'_Damned fox.'_ Hiei thought.

"Yes." He answered her quickly looking away after his answer.

"You're hiding something from me." She pointed out with a sigh and looking up to the ceiling. Hiei internally winced at her reaction expecting her to be more hurt by the fact he was.

"Sorry." He muttered which caused the younger girl to snap her head back in his direction.

"I'm sorry Hiei; it's just that after years of the others hiding things form me. It's easy for me to see when others are hiding things from me as well." She explained which caused him to look at her with a small smile. "It's possible." She gasped laughing at Hiei as his smile disappeared.

"How are you?" He asked changing the topic.

"Fine…I think."

"You think?"

"Well yeah, I have no reason not to be." Pudding told him.

"Why did you collapse?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She answered him in honesty, Hiei suppose it would have something to do with Angel most likely. He felt as though they were making their move and that this was only the beginning. "You keep things to yourself a lot." Pudding absently told the boy and then flushed at her words. "Sorry, I get it from Lettuce." Pudding explained to him with a weary smile.

"I was thinking that Angel and the others must be making their move." Hiei told the girl feeling as though he could trust her, which he found odd.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"A feeling." He answered her.

"You don't go in depth when answering someone very much do you?" Pudding asked him.

"No." He answered her.

"What about Kurama?" She asked again.

"What about the fox?" Hiei asked her trying very hard not to become irritated with her constant questioned about his life. He wasn't an open book and hated the idea of sharing it with anyone, he even internally resented the fox for knowing about his life…but that was over he suppose.

"Well, you two are friends and all. Don't you answer him fully?" She asked, Hiei went to answer her question only to stop himself and think about the answer, had he every truly answered one of Kuramas questions fully? He didn't think he had and never thought much about it, and that's because Kurama never asked any follow up questions.

"No I haven't." Hiei answered her as he felt her eyes on him waiting for an answer.

"Why?"

"Why do you ask so many damned questions?" Hiei asked her in return causing the small girl to flinch.

"Because I want to get to know you, and thank you properly for protecting me." Pudding answered him with a friendly smile causing the fire demon to blush a pale pink.

"So yer not from 'round here?" Michi asked Kuwabara, she thought it was her turn to ask some questions after she was done tending to Kuramas wounds and giving him medicine. After all Kuwabara had questioned her while she took care of his friend.

"No we're not." Kuwabara answered her.

"Where are yall from?" She questioned, causing Kuwabara to stiffen. "Oops sorray, ya' don't have ta answer dat. Shoudda thought 'bout dat question more." Michi said lightly hitting the top of her head with a fist.

"Oh it's cool; it's just a hard question to answer." He told her with a small smile. He couldn't believe that she was friends with Mint.

"How's it hard?" Michi asked looking from Kurama to him.

"Well see…it's like this, me and my friends are from around here and then aren't from around here." Kuwabara told her which seemed to do more harm than good as she gave him a very confused look. After a moment of silence Kuwabara opened his mouth to try again and Michi clasped her hands together.

"Oh I get it." Michi told him with a laugh.

"You do?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it's like yall were born here but grew up someplace else."

"Yes, that's it." Kuwabara agreed with the girl glad that she had come up with the idea.

"Cool." Michi said with a light laugh and quickly covered her mouth upon hearing Kurama moan lightly.

"You awake?" Kuwabara asked the red-head.

'_Kuwabara is talking to you.' _Youko told Kurama who was still trying to force his body to feel something. _'That's not a good idea, that girl talking to him obviously took care of you both and if I heard correctly her name is Annabelle she also gave you medication. Most likely pain medication, after all she wouldn't want you to wake up in pain.' _Youko went on informing his host about the girls' action. Kurama chose to once again ignore Youko and open his eyes, the room wasn't overly bright and he made a mental note to thank the girl for taking in the consideration.

"Hiya' remember me?" Michi asked suddenly appearing in his view; Kurama went to open his mouth only to find that something was in his mouth and Michi gently placing a finger over his mouth. "Ya' shouldn't talk yet, when we found yall, ya' were pretty beaten up real good." She informed him with a weary smile. Kurama blinked as he looked at her, he had remembered her. She was the girl who hung out with Mint during their lunch, and then he saw her next to Mint as he left her school.

"Kurama?" Michi lightly called his name; he looked back at her with a smile. "So ya' do remember me, awesome." Michi said removing her finger.

"So Kurama, do you feel like crap?" Kuwabara asked his friend appearing next to Michi. Relief rushed through Kurama glade to see that his friend was better than he apparently was.

"Here, blink once for yes and twice for no." Michi suggest to him, Kurama blinked once showing that he understood her directions. He then looked at Kuwabara and blinked once causing his care giver and friend to laugh.

"Well, I'd hope you would…not meaning that you're deserved it or anything. But if you weren't then we'd have a bigger problem on our hands." Kuwabara said causing Michi to look at him. "Yeah?" He asked her looking at the girl.

"Go lay down." She ordered him pointing to his bed.

"But…"

"Now." Michi ordered a bit more stern.

"Aww fine." Kuwabara said giving up on arguing with the girl, Kuwabara dragged his feet back to the bed he was using and laid down as instructed. Kurama smiled after his friend, and how easily it was for a girl to control him.

"So Kurama, I'm going ta remove da cotton from yer mouth so ya can talk. But remember this, don't push yerself ta much, 'nd if ya feel any pain or start of pain. Call me; I'll be in this room with yall." Michi told the fox a bit slowly, Kurama blinked once.

'_So that's what that dry feeling was, I wonder why she put it there?'_ Youko asked Kurama who didn't feel in the mood to answer his other self, Michi pulled gloves over her hands, once that was done she gently pulled his chin down opening his mouth. She gently grabbed hold of the cotton in his mouth and grimaced at the sight of it, he made a mental note to ask why she had made that look and why his tongue was being soaked with a copper substance. When she pulled the cotton out he saw the answer to both his questions, the cotton was soaked with blood.

"Shit." Kuwabara silently said from his bed and Michi dropped the cotton into a pan on the side of the bed.

"Well there ya go." She told him removing her gloves.

"T-thank you." Kurama said to her. He knew that horsey, dry voice was his.

"No problem." Michi smiled at him bring a glass of water into view and binding the straw for him. "Drink up, it might help. Just take it easy." Michi told him, Kurama tried to nod his head but failed at the task and just smiled at her.

"How long is that brat gonna be up in her room?" Yusuke asked from the kitchen, Lettuce, Ichigo and Kyo went back downstairs once Mint made it clear that she didn't want to be bothered by anyone. But they were able to get Yuki into her room to watch over her, which for them took a great deal of worry off the girls' shoulders.

"Until she feels like talking to us, or until Yuki convinces her that Ichigo and myself are alright." Lettuce said as she tended to her own wounds leaving Kyo to take care of any remaining wounds on Ichigo.

"Are you always like that?" Yusuke asked the sea creature.

"Like what?" Lettuce asked looking at Yusuke.

"He means straight forward and sure of yourself." Ichigo answered for him.

"Oh then yes." Lettuce answered him going back to what she was doing.

"Why?" He questioned her again.

"Because…why are you asking?" Lettuce asked him in return, finishing up with her last cut.

"You're hiding something from us."

"You hid something from us first." Lettuce countered with annoyance.

"Yeah and?" Yusuke asked. Ichigo and Kyo were in the middle of the two and regretted their seating chose as Lettuce shot Yusuke a deadly glare who shot it right back.

"Please not now you two." Ichigo pleaded the two.

"I'm just askin' a simple question. Mama bear is the one with the claws out." Yusuke said sitting back in his chair. Lettuce sighed and looked at Yusuke.

"To answer you 'yeah and?' question, I just wanted to know why you two would hide something like this from us when it's obvious to tell you and Kurama have…feelings of sort toward the girls. And I say feelings of sort, because I can't say that I know what they are and to say that they are feelings of love would be going too far." Lettuce said as she got a shocked look from Ichigo and Yusuke alike, Kyo however continued what he was doing ignoring the conversation.

"Lettuce how could you?" Ichigo accused the girl.

"Don't Ichigo; I know that love at first sight is possible. But I'd rather not have the two of them saying they love you and Mint when the feeling their replacing for love is that of question or curiosity. After all a relationship of any kind built off of something like that is a dangerous relationship." Lettuce told Ichigo turning to face the girl.

"Well, I can't say for myself. But the fox definitely feels something toward that brat and Hiei…well all I can say is that Hiei feels something. I don't know what it is since he doesn't feel much at all." Yusuke informed the trio in front of him.

"You can't say?" Ichigo repeated looking at him, causing Kyo to glare at him and Lettuce to shake her head.

"Hey would you rather me tell you a false feeling which would hurt you more than me telling you a real feeling?" Yusuke questioned the cat girl, Lettuce was shocked that Yusuke even thought about it that way. Ichigo looked from Yusuke to Lettuce in shock and slight confusion not understanding what he meant by what he said, she knew her own feelings belonged with Kyo and him alone even if some of that went to another. But she had just meet Yusuke and his friends…shaking her head Ichigo looked at Lettuce who started to explain what Yusuke was talking about.

"He's right you know Ichigo. If Yusuke were to tell you a false feeling only for you to find out that he didn't truly feel that way toward you how would you feel?" She asked her friend gently.

"Hurt." Ichigo said looking off into space at the question.

"Okay so that's what he's avoiding. It's obvious that his feelings for you are not negative and that's a good thing."

"Right, yeah you're right. I think I'd rather have him like me for me than have him lie to me about his feelings." Ichigo said with a smile toward her friend. Kyo glared over at Yusuke and then lightly nodded his head over in Lettuces direction; Yusuke rolled his eyes at the cat. He knew he needed to thank Lettuce for the save but he didn't want to do so right at the moment.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Yusuke said with his usual idiotic smile plastered on his face.

"Hey anyone home?!" Pudding called out from the foyer. Lettuce and Ichigo looked at each other and stood up knocking over their chairs as they ran out of the kitchen and to the younger member of their group. Lettuce reached her first and fell to her knees hugging the girl tightly to her chest as Ichigo was behind Lettuce and embraced the younger girl and Lettuce. Yusuke and Kyo both walked out of the kitchen behind the girls, Yusuke made eye contact with Hiei and shook his head.

"Where are they?" Hiei asked.

"Donno man." Yusuke said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What happened?" Both Pudding asked with a light laugh and Hiei in his normal tone, both of them had taken in the foyer and its damage.

"As of now nothing, I'm just so happy you're safe. Thank you Hiei." Lettuce said with tears of joy as Ichigo lightly laughed at the small blush on the boy's face.

"Who knew?"

"Can it detective." Hiei shot back.

"Ichigo, Lettuce…you both are hurt." Pudding pointed out with worry in her voice once Lettuce pulled her back to look at her. Pudding then looked at Kyo and Yusuke noting the same thing. "What happened?" She asked again demanding to know what went on in her absence.

"Nothing for you to worry about kiddo." Kyo answered.

"What was that Hiei?" Yusuke teased the fire demon by cupping an ear and leaning toward Hiei.

"I said that if you all really care for her you wouldn't keep her in the dark." Hiei snapped at the detective, the room feel silent as Ichigo and Lettuce looked at each other. Pudding however smiled at Hiei taking him for standing up for her.

"You two can't be serious?" Kyo asked in disbelief.

"She is a part of the team and a family member." Ichigo said looking at Kyo and then back at Pudding.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Lettuce asked the young girl who nodded.

"I may not be the same age as all of you, but I have grown up some due to saving the world and what not. So yes I want to know, and if it involves Mint then I should know all the more, not be kept in the dark." Pudding told them as she felt her face heat up. Lettuce and Ichigo looked at each other and then nodded.

"Okay, but remember what you hear you can't un-hear or forget." Ichigo informed the younger girl sternly.

"Deal." Pudding said with a smile.

"I cain't believe how fast yer healin', da same goes for ya' ta Kuwabara." Michi said rebadging Kuramas wounds.

"Call it luck I suppose." Kurama said, now that he was able to fully talk without any problems. It had been a full hour since he had cotton mouth, he had some serious wounds still but they were healing just as they should be. "I must thank you again Michi for your help."

"Aww, it aint no problem. After all if ya' were ta be gone from school we wouldn't have eye candy." She teased the boy who looked at her in shock.

"Eye candy." Kurama repeated and then looked at Kuwabara who was laughing like there was no tomorrow. "What is it?" He asked his friend.

"Dude the girls see you as eye candy, that's funny." Kuwabara told him.

"Actually, it aint the gals. It's da guy." Michi corrected Kuwabara, but that only made the boy laugh harder. Shaking her head she handed Kurama two more pills for pain. "Don't worry I aint gonna make ya' o.d." Michi smiled giving Kurama a wink.

"Thank you Michi, if there is anything I can do to repay you or even come close to it. Let me know." Kurama told the girl as he downed his medication.

"Well…" Michi started dragging the word out longer than need be.

"Yes?" He asked her after swallowing the water.

"It's 'bout Mint." She told him. Both he and Kuwabara looked at each other then at her.

"Is she alright?" Kurama asked hiding his worry only to fail as he saw the expression on Michis face and hearing Kuwabara sigh and mouth the word smooth from next to him.

"Ummm, not really. I just got a call from Yuki 'nd well…somethin' happened at da house." Michi struggled to find the right way to explain what had happened at the house.

"Is everyone alright?" Kuwabara asked this time thinking of Lettuce.

"Well, Lettuce 'nd Ichigo were majorly damaged, 'nd suffered some flesh wounds. Nothin' some r 'nd r won't fix, but it would seem Mints depressed again." Michi sighed out.

"Again, that's what one of her friends said when we first met. How many times has she slipped into depression?" Kurama asked.

"Better question, how well do you know Mint?" Kuwabara asked causing the two to look at him shocked.

"Well…better than yall think." She said and then sighed. "It's true I aint from 'round here, so I got lost one night 'nd ran into some trouble. But the Mews were there ta protect me…'nd well Mew Ichigo, Mew Mint. Aint gotta be dat smart ta figure dat one out." Michi said with a smile. "When I ran into ta Mint the next day at school I confronted her, she told me ta stop by the Café 'nd well…I stop by their eve'y now 'nd then ta help."

"So how much do you know about her?" Kurama asked.

"A lot more than I wanted ta know. She left a personal item at da Café, so Ryo had asked me ta drop it off at her house on my way home. Somethin' I'll never forget, someone was attacking the house 'nd endangered Yuki 'nd Kyo. Both Ichigo 'nd Mint...wait, do yall two know about 'em?" Michi asked deciding it best to ask them, before she told them about the girls.

"No, not fully." Kurama answered her.

"Well than dat settles dat." Michi said clasping her hands together.

"What the hell?" Kuwabara glared at the fox.

"It's best if the girls tell us about themselves then us hearing it from an outside source." Kurama told his friend and looked back at Michi. "What is the favor?" Kurama asked going back a bit to the beginning of the conversation.

"Oh duh right, well could ya' do me a huge favor?" Michi asked him.

"Of course anything." Kurama said.

"I wouldn't use that word." Kuwabara warned his friend but found it too late upon seeing Michis expression.

"I was hopin' ya'd say dat." She said smiling at both boys who looked anything but safe at the current moment.

"Are you two alright?" Pudding asked in shock and worry, just as she had asked Lettuce and Ichigo told Pudding everything about what happened that day from when she left from school up til the current moment.

"Yeah, we're fine." Lettuce lightly told Pudding gently wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"You sure?" Pudding asked looking at Ichigo and Kyo.

"Yes sweetie we're all fine." Ichigo said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Pudding smiled back, she couldn't believe what she missed and figured it for the best.

"I know you want to go." Pudding said causing confusion throughout the kitchen.

"Who are you talking to Pudding?" Lettuce asked her, worried that they may have fried the small girls brain.

"Hiei." Pudding said causing the fire demon to grunt.

"Holy hell, did you break this cold hearted bastard?" Yusuke asked in shock looking down at his comrade.

"Shove it detective." Hiei said pointing the tip of his sword at Yusukes neck having no problem slitting it open.

"Little kids shouldn't play with such dangerous objects." Yusuke laughed at Hiei, who shot him a dangerous glare.

"I know you've wanted to go since we were at the Café." Pudding informed Hiei as she turned to look at him. "Honestly I'm home now; I'll be safe…er than out on the streets by myself." Pudding told him, Hiei stood there a moment wanting so badly to go look for the fox, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Not because he didn't want to but because of what Ryo said about him being her protector and that she was in his care. Never had Hiei had anyone in his care and he didn't like it, left to much responsibility on his shoulders. Should anything happen to her while he was away Ryo would surely blame it on him and….what the hell was wrong with Hiei, he never cared what a person thought about him let alone a human. Damn him and damn everyone else who he had allowed to get so close to him, and damn that fucking fox who had shown him what human emotions are all about. Hiei must have done something for him to not notice that Pudding was suddenly in front of him with a worried expression on her face.

"What?" He asked her.

"If you want to go I understand, but if not could you come with me please?" Pudding asked the boy who then looked around the room at the faces on him and Pudding; he ignored Yusuke who was failing at trying to hide his laughter.

"Where?" He simply asked her looking back at the girl in front of him.

"Come on." She said grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the kitchen and up down one of the hallways.

"Well that was funny as hell, too bad Kuwabara and Kurama missed it." Yusuke said taking a seat at a table.

"Aren't you worried about your friends?" Ichigo asked looking away from the door and to Yusuke.

"Naw, the block head can hold his own in a good fight and Kurama is pretty smart when it comes to strategies and getting us out of a fight. If anything they most likely got lost, or picked something up to eat." Yusuke said entwining his fingers behind his head and balancing himself on the back two legs of the chair.

"Lier." Ichigo said causing Yusuke to lose said balance and fall on the floor.

"Oww, what the hell?" He asked looking at the cat girl as he pulled himself up off the ground.

"They're your friends and I know you're worried, but it must be a guy thing." Ichigo said sitting down becoming angered by the detective.

"What did I do?" He asked Ichigo who gave him the cold shoulder and held her arm out for Kyo to finish tending to the small cuts.

"You pissed Ichigo off, amazing." Lettuce said with a small smile at her friend and then at the detective.

"What the hell?" He asked again looking at Lettuce for some help.

"Ichigo loves all her friends and when one of them is missing, even with knowing everything about them, she can't help but worry. And I believe she thinks you feel the same way; I noticed that you and Kuwabara are closer than you and Hiei or Kurama. So you have to be worried even if you are a male." Lettuce answered Yusuke who was now sitting down in his chair.

"Hello?" Mint answered her phone before Yuki could. She had been looking for some alone time after what happened but it seemed that Lettuce was becoming smarter each day and managed to get Yuki into the room. Sighing to herself Mint looked at Yuki who seemed to hate the idea of her having her phone; she stuck her tongue out only to fail at what she was going for.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked out for the third time.

"Oh, sorry hello how may I help you?" Mint asked walking away from Yuki as the voice brought her back from her thoughts, only to send her back into her thoughts. She felt as though the voice sounded familiar to her but she couldn't figure out why until the voice spoke again.

"Lookit girly either keep up, or put someone on who can."

"Hello Michi, I'm sorry. I'm not fully here." Mint explained to her friend while shaking her head.

"I know what happened Yuki told me, 'nd don't give 'im dat pissy look you give those who piss you off." Michi ordered her.

"Why are you calling Michi, final exams for the lower classmen were today." Mint said glad she had a reason not to attend school today.

"I know, damn girly ya really are pissy taday." Michi teased Mint who growled into the phone. "Chill."

"What is it?" Mint asked a bit nicer.

"Well, ya' see I found somethin' of yers."

"Like?" Mint asked wondering what she had lost and when she lost it.

"I wanna give it ta ya' in person. Can ya' leave da house?"

"Ha, yeah only if you don't mind Yuki tagging along with me?" Mint asked Michi as she looking back at said boy who looked at her in question.

"Yeah sure no problem…how 'bout da park near yer home? I know how the situation aint all dat peachy." Michi said.

"Sure, in fifteen minutes?" Mint asked.

"Now actually."

"You're there right now?" Mint asked in shock.

"Yeah." Michi said with a light laugh.

"Sure, give me five." Mint said and hung up on the girl without waiting for a response. Mint then looked at Yuki and turned her back to him heading to her closet and grabbed a jacket, she moved clothes around for a while before spotting another jacket.

"Mint where are you going?" Yuki asked walking next to her; Mint walked out of her closet and tossed Yuki his jacket.

"It's where are we going, since I know no one will allow me out of the house without an escort." Mint said making quotation marks as she said the last word.

"Okay where are we going?" Yuki asked catching his jacket surprised Mint had it.

"That was Michi, she has something of mine. And she would like to return it…and seeing as how someone." Mint glare at her love and continued on with what she was saying, "Told her about what was going on she knows you're coming with me." Mint told him walking to a section of her window and opened it up.

"We aren't going out the front door?" Yuki asked her putting his jacket on.

"I don't want to deal with Ichigo and Lettuce, knowing them they're in the kitchen and I still have Zakuro a few doors down and I don't want to deal with her either. Look Yuki I can go alone or with you, we're only going to the park." Mint said as she disappeared through her window leaving Yuki in her room debating if he should go with her and encourage the wrath of the girls, or let Mint go on her own and tell one of the girls and still possibly encourage their wrath. Yuki went with door A and jumped out of her window.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kurama asked Michi once she hung up, he knew he told the girl he was in her debt and that she could ask of any favor.

"Oh don't wuss out Kurama." Kuwabara said slapping his friend on the back.

"Yes well, Lettuce doesn't have a significant other." Kurama informed the other boy.

"Ahha as far as yall know of." Michi said winking at them. The plan was simply get Mint here and show that her that Michi and Kurama had hooked up over the short period of time he was gone. Get Mint to show how hurt she really was about the news, leave Mint and Kurama to talk about why he moved on; while they were talking Michi would talk to Yuki about allowing his girlfriend to be kissed one more time. And from their give the okay signal and leave the two of them alone. Michi didn't see any flaws with the plan, but then again she never sees the flaws in anything even when there are flaws.

"Michi, I highly doubt Yuki would be willing." Kurama started but was cut short upon seeing Yuki and Mint walking up to them.

"They actually came." Kuwabara said in shock.

"Told yall dat, dat line always works." Michi said in a low voice as Mint and Yuki neared them. Mint avoiding looking at Kurama and Kuwabara, after the afternoon she couldn't bring herself to forgive how she reacted.

"What is it?" She asked looking at Michi in question zipping up her jacket.

"Are ya' cold?" Michi asked.

"A tad bit." Mint answered her and then shook her head. "Michi." She glared at the other girl.

"What I was just askin' a question, cause ya' know I'd be willin' ta share yer item with me." Michi told Mint as she gave her an evil grin and wrapped her arms around Kuramas waist. Mint blinked at the sudden action and then raised an eyebrow.

"What is going on? If I snuck out of house for a stupid game I'm going to hurt you Annabelle." Mint told the other girl.

"He's a tad bit shy." Michi told Mint urging Kurama to drape his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay, I love your plans Annabelle, and two. Kurama you can't act for nothing. Now if you two would kindly excuse me, I have to get back home before someone notices I'm gone." Mint said turning on her heels closing her eyes, only to have Yuki turn her back around and walk right into Kurama. "Yuki…" She lightly growled out her boyfriends' name.

"Okay well yall kids have fun, we adults are just gonna….leave." Michi said speed walking along side Yuki as Kuwabara caught up to them.

"I can't believe her." Mint said under her breath turning to walk away from Kurama.

"Mint please stop." Kurama lightly called out, Mint looked up at the teen and then sighed.

"Look you don't have to go through with what Michi and Yuki are putting you up to, I know they think they know what's best for me. But they don't and I'd really like it if they stopped thinking for me and let me do my own thinking and I just….. Look Kurama theirs not point in you…" Kurama cut Mint off with a kiss gently wrapping an arm around her small waist.

'_Very…what was the word…oh yes smooth.' _Youko said as Kurama pulled back looking into big shocked brown eyes.

"I'm sorry but saying shut up is very impolite and it's not me…and neither was kissing you. But I have no excuse for why I did so." Kurama informed the small bird who blinked a few times and slapped him.

"Owww." Michi and Kuwabara said together as they flinched.

"How dare you. You have no right to talk about impolite, hello in case you haven't noticed that's all you've been since meeting you." Mint told him pushing away from him, of course her version on impolite had two sides. On one side the true meaning of impolite on the other side…her version.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you don't get to say that to me…you've put your life on the line for me for one to many times. That means I owe you a few favors and I don't like owing anyone any favors and well it's not me. You saved me from falling out of the tree, from Angel when Lettuce asked you and Yusuke to take Ichigo and myself home, you've saved me from falling into another depression after seeing Pudding and Lettuce hurt the way they were, when you and Ichigo first met Mike and Mika. When Mika attacked me after I attacked them and then yesterday at the school." Mint said listing off all the times Kurama had saved her since she had known the teen. Mint had worked herself into tears as she held them back looking to emerald eyes that had soften. "What?" She asked fearing the answer that was to come out of his mouth.

"Mint I saved you because I wanted to, not because I want you to own me any favors. Lettuce didn't have to ask me to save you from falling out of the tree or to keep you safe as she and Pudding fought Angel. I put my life on the line because I…" Kurama stopped himself, why had he put his life on the life for a person he barely knew.

"Because what?" She pressed glaring at the fox demon.

"Because I believe I have feelings for you." Kurama admitting with his normal friendly smile causing the bird to forget how to speak. "Mint I understand that we may not know each other so I can't say if these are feeling of love, but I know I have strong feelings for you…"

"Friends don't kiss friends." Was the only thing Mint could think of at the time then shook her head. "Kurama I'm flattered, but I have Yuki…"

"And I don't want to get in the middle of your relationship with him. But I thought it best to let you know now while I have the courage to tell you." Kurama said causing Mint to look at him.

"Courage…Kurama you kissed me to shut me up…that takes a hell of a lot more courage than telling me your feelings….in my book that is." Mint told him shaking her head.

"Yes I suppose you're right." He lightly smiles at her causing the bird to blush and look away.

'_It would seem as though she herself has feelings for you.' _Youko pointed out.

'_Yes, but what sort of feelings?' _ Kurama asked his inner self.

'_Now you want to acknowledge me?'_ Youko asked as he temporary took over Kuramas body. He reached out to grab Mint by her wrist pulling her toward him wrapping his free hand around her waist and gently kissing her.

'_Youko!' _Kurama shouted bracing himself for another slap that never came. Instead he felt his body, that Youko was now controlling, leading Mints hand to his neck as the her free hand followed as it by magnetism.

'_Be glad I'm give you control back.' _Youko spat retreating back to his spot within Kuramas mind. Kurama was about to end the kiss but found that the small girl was retuning his kiss instead of pushing him away.


End file.
